Elder Scrolls Skyrim The Highborn Dragonborn Arrives!
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: Skyrim's oldest enemy has returned anew, and only one has the power to defeat the greatest threat the Nordic province ever faced, the Dragonborn! But what is this? The Dragonborn is not a Nord, a Breton or a Beast, but an Altmer! How will the Sons of SKyrim accept this? What will this High Elf do in SKyrim? Her Adventure begins. M for Blood and Gore. DB/? Pairing. OC Companion
1. Sentenced to Death, Delayed

Hello everyone, and welcome to one of my only NON-Naruto stories. To anyone new coming in as only Elder Scrolls fans, ignore that comment as you probably don't like that show, but regardless I hope all my long-time fans, or new readers, enjoy this idea made papyrus. Hopefully this isn't as buggy as Bethesda's attempt at such a system…. Anyway!

This story came to me as a sort of idea. As I started uncovering much of the Lore of the Elder Scrolls, Skyrim in particular, I had this idea that… what if an Altmer was a Dragonborn? And what if they did not support the Thalmor? What kind of story would they create? What kind of grief would they encounter? So I thought to make it happen. A story where our hero, an Altmer Dragonborn, would try and bring peace to a land of bloodshed, even if a good number of the population hated her for being a High Elf. Someone who is fearless, an Altmer with the skills of a true Warrior, and the talents to become one of the greatest Mage's in the land. This is the beginning of the story, and I will say that, for now, it will sort of follow the game's story. So I hope you all give it a try before judging it too harshly. Enjoy!

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

" _We are almost there, I hope you know what you are doing..."_

" _This is where I am to be lead. If this path is dangerous or peaceful so be it, but I must walk where she guides me."_

" _SPIES! TAKE THEM DOWN!"_

" _Everyone for themselves!"_

" _Wait, I'm not-!" THUD_

 **XxX Morning, Skyrim, Imperial Highway XxX**

"Damn it... Damn it, This went so wrong..." A gruff voice, irritated, almost angry sounded.

"Shut up! We're almost there, we'll have you some water by the time you get off the carts." Another, equally irritated, voice from the other side.

Shakes were felt, the wooden seat beneath rattled from the road, stones it sounded like from the thumping. This was not right, why were they in a carriage on a stone road, who was talking, and why were they angry? ' _My head, it's foggy. What happened to me..._ '

Eyes opening, the blurry vision gives way to figures unknown. Two in the front, one on each side, four in total. Slowly blinking the dust off the lashes, bringing arms up to brush it away only to find them bound. ' _I'm.. prisoner? This doesn't make sense, what happened? Who attacked me?_ '

The movement granted a clear vision, almost clean of all blur when another man's voice, gruff and sincere called. "Hey, you. Finally awake? You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial Ambush, same as us, and the horse thief over there."

Before an answer could be brought up, the first man's voice almost snarled. "Damn you Stormcloaks, before you came along the Imperials were nice and lazy. If they weren't looking for you, I'd have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell!"

Hammerfell? Redguard? What were Redguard doing in Skyrim during their conflict? Clearing the eyes of all obstruction, all that was seen were three Nords, and an Imperial soldier driving. ' _Why am I in the same cart as a thief and some Nords? And who are these Stormcloaks?_ '

Questions swirled in the mind, unknowable. Ears perked as the thief spoke. "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these damn Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The gruff man spoke up against that. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, Thief. You, me, this woman, and the rest of us."

Looking up, the woman glared at the man in front of her, his blonde hair and gruff beard sure signs of his Nord heritage, strong jaw and back. The other man in front of her was thinner, one that took more towards sneaking around instead of fighting, clearly defined by his posture. But what surprised her was the man beside her, with a cover over his mouth was another Nord. Skyrim was the land they hailed from, but something was clearly going on. She remembered very little after that Khajiit took off.

The Thief looked to the man as well, and questioned why he wore a rag. "What's wrong with him?"

Apparently insulted, the blonde Nord snapped from somber to defensive in a hurry. "Watch your tongue! This here is Ulfric Stormcloak! The True High King!"

Taking the woman by surprise was the name. The last time she checked, the High King of Skyrim wasn't Stormcloak, nor was he someone to be put on trial. However, she was starting to remember warnings of recent developments in Skyrim upon her interests to cross the border. There was a rebellion against Imperial control... Maybe this was them.

Shocked, the thief was scared from the name. She had missed a part of the conversation. Though the blonde Nord was answering regardless. "I don't know where we're going. But Sovngarde awaits."

That explained much. A rebellion Leader, captured by the Imperials they fight. Chances were either death or imprisonment till death. Those did not bode well in either fashion. The fog of morning soon rolled away to the sun's rays of light peaking over the mountain's edge, showing the walls of a small town. As the woman looked upon it, she hoped her life did not end here. She still had a journey to complete in the name of her family.

The blonde man who had been speaking looked at the walls as well, but soon questioned the thief again, as well as the woman. "Where are you two from?"

With a scoff and snarl, the thief was agitated. "Why do you care?"

Not appropriate for her, but a simple answer was given from the blonde. The rebel spoke softly, almost wistfully. "A Nord's last thoughts, should be of home."

The thief seemed to accept that. "Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead."

Seeing the man turn to her, the woman turned her gaze away. "I'm not a Nord. It doesn't matter. Stendarr guide me so my life won't end here."

Though she only gave the Nord something to ask. "That's interesting. You have dark hair to your shoulders, and a pair of eyes that are not normally seen in the world. They sort of glow a deep ethereal blue. Though a High Elf, you clearly hold Nordic influence. You're not thin and frail looking."

Looking at the rebel, her eyes glared. "My race does not matter. All that matters is I am in a cart, my valuables taken from me, and I am to be imprisoned or put to death."

The gates of the town opened to them, and soon they went inside. The Nordic blonde looked around. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here... I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in..."

Though soon they turned and the Nord seen pointed ears looking upon them. "There's the Thalmor, talking with General Tullius, the military governor. Damn Elves..."

Blue eyes looked at the Nord again upon his exclamation. "You do not have any care for Elves?"

Turning to the woman, the rebel took a deep breath. "It's not all Elves. The Thalmor have turned a Treaty into a slavery agreement, the Empire bending over for their rule, and banning the worship of our gods, specifically Talos, whom all of Skyrim adores. Tradition's, history, being taken away and banished, all because the Thalmor are 'allies'."

Though she herself could not disagree with him, she felt his hatred of elves was misguided. Just as the Nords were divided, so too were other races. But that would have to come later. People watched from their homes as the prisoners came in carts, and stopped.

As the Breton questioned their sudden stop, the woman could only gaze ahead, and see a headsmen, with his block of stone, ready for the sentencing. ' _I am to be put to death? This was not the path given to me, Azura I don't understand why you led me here for this purpose._ '

A female officer yelled for them. "Get these prisoners out of the carts! Move it!" Seeing the other cart start to file out, the woman could only feel regret for not being able to make her mother proud.

Standing up, the somber blonde Nord sighed. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Moving behind the thief and Ulfric, the three filed out in front of her. She stood and followed.

Panicked, the thieving Nord was pleading for his life "You've got to tell them, we weren't with you, we're not rebels!"

As with any Nord warrior true to his mettle, the gruff one who could talk wasn't into pleading as jumped in behind him. "Face your death with some courage, thief."

Jumping behind them, the woman could only hear the thief praying in whispers. Her own thoughts were a distraction from that. ' _Ulfric, the Nord that has been depicted in Cyrodill as a hater of Mer and Beast alike, whom defies the very land he was sworn to protect. All I heard were whispers, but fire originates the smoke others see from the horizon. I am to be put to death as his spy? This is a mistake, but one I cannot go against, it would seem._ '

The names were to be called and the ones with that name go to the block, and first was obvious. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." A Jarl? This made whatever he was criminal of even worse. He stepped forward, and another name was called. The line beside them was slowly dwindling as they began before them.

The next name was the Nord who talked kindly to them this trip. "Ralof of Riverwood." Ralof. He seemed not as headstrong as Ulfric was. But she still did not trust a Stormcloak.

Not wanting to be confused, the panicked thief came up fast. "No, you can't do this! I'm not a rebel!"

Though he was on the list, it seemed. "Lokir of Rorikstead." But before they could react, the prisoner ran for it, running as fast as he could. By order of the woman beside the man with the list, the archers shot Lokir down. She didn't much care for thieves, but even he didn't deserve to be shot down like an animal.

The Imperial woman turned to everyone. "Anyone else feel like running?" No answer. Everyone else seemed ready to face their deaths.

The man with the list looked to her. "Wait... You there, step forward." Walking slowly to the man, the woman only stared with a hardened gaze, proudly walking. She would not let them have their satisfaction. Stopping in front of him, he asked her a simple question. "Who are you? What is your name?"

The woman took a deep breath and spoke clearly. "Taalnir NightGuard. I come from Cyrodill, a small town along the lake bordering the Imperial City."

The man wrote it down, and Taalnir stayed silent. Though he was a bit surprised by her appearance, looking up at the taller woman. "High Elf? You're not with the Thalmor Embassy are you? That can't be right..."

Taalnir almost snarled. "I may be an Altmer, but I have my pride, and refuse to be a part of their image. But that hardly makes me a criminal."

Seeing as she was not a part of the Thalmor embassy, and the Thalmor hadn't come to claim her, he had little choice. The man looked to the woman beside him. "Captain, what do we do? She's not on the list."

Crossing her arms, the captain huffed, snarling. "Forget the list. She goes to the block like the rest."

Oh how Taalnir didn't like this woman. The Empire proudly laid their sights on order and peace. Whilst conquerors, Tiber Septim himself started the Empire to become a nation of free races. To put them all to death, the Thief and herself, over a misunderstanding, was against the Imperial rule.

Though not all Imperials were bad here, it would seem. The man looked to her with sincere apology. "I'm sorry, we'll make sure you're ashes are brought home."

Getting pulled by the captain, the Altmer woman kept her stride from breaking and walked beside the rest. A man with white hair and golden armor started talking to the Jarl. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a Hero, but a Hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp the throne."

The Voice? Taalnir knew of the Nords gift from Kyne herself, but it was said many could barely wield it. To actually use it was a feat only few achieved, and they were said to never interfere with the ways of political strife. Her father called them the Greybeards, and spoke only of their teachings of those blessed by Akatosh. Was Ulfric one such?

The apparent General growled back at Ulfric, who has growled through the rag around his mouth. "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! Now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" As they were meant to, but Taalnir felt this unfair to everyone in company. She was only trying to cross the border, not start a conflict.

Before any more speculation could be given, a ringing sound came through the sky, cutting through like a razor. It chilled Taalnir's blood. She could not understand why, but it felt like a great power was behind it.

The Imperial list-man looked to the mountains. "What was that?"

Tullius himself wouldn't have any distractions delay them. "It's nothing, carry on."

The Captain stepped forward. "Yes, General Tullius!" Turning to the priestess, she gave the order. "Give them their last rites."

Stepping forward herself, the priestess rose her hands and started to pray for them. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines be upon you-"

"For the love of Talos shut up! Let's just get this over with!" One of the Stormcloaks rudely interrupted the prayer, for which Taalnir was irritated for. She was in prayer herself, hoping her prayers would be heard carried by the priestess.

Stepping to the block, the Priestess just huffed in irritation herself. The Captain came behind the prisoner and sat him on his knees, and pinned him so his chest lay on the headsman stone, the headsman himself rose his axe. Before his head came off, the Stormcloak spoke his last words. "My ancestors are smiling down on me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

And his head came off. As the captain moved his body out of the way, a Stormcloak tried to rush in, only having to be held back by more Imperials. "You Imperial bastards!"

Though not everyone attending this death sentence were against. Two others cried for Justice, and the death of the Stormcloaks. It did not matter. The Captain pointed to her. "Next, the High Elf!" Though just as she said that, the same roaring cry cut through the air, once more chilling Taalnir to the bone.

She looked around, noticing a few of those around were also feeling the pressure of this roar. Ulfric had piercing eyes on the sky, and the listing man had a hand on his sword. "There it is again... Did you hear that?"

The captain was having none of it. "I said, next prisoner!" Taalnir was frozen stiff, but she knew she had to move forward. She felt it in her blood, something bad was about to happen. Slowly walking forward, she turned to the stone, looking at it.

Being forced to her knees and pinned to the block, she looked up to the headsman. Just then, the roaring was louder, and her eyes widened. ' _That can't be.._ '

A large black creature rose from behind the mountain, and she was not the only one to see it. "What in Oblivion is that!?" Seems the Imperials were also confused. Though the Headsman was raising his axe still for her. Was she to die to the blade, or to the beast? Was her fate to end here?

The archers, commanded to answer the captain, could only yell as it landed upon them on the tower right beside her. Thankfully, the force of the landing shook the ground, knocking the headsman off balance and he falls to the ground. With nothing holding her down, Taalnir sat up on her knees a bit to get a better look as the black creature stared at her. The Stormcloaks apparently knew what this being was, as did she from the legends, but the Stormcloaks were the ones with voice at this time. "DRAGON!"

The Dragon screamed out in a deafening roar. The shouting shook the ground, making whatever the dragon said next unknown, and the skies burned into dark clouds, sitting their light away from this place.

As Taalnir backed away from the Dragon as best she could, she heard scrambling of the Imperials and Stormcloaks, the citizens being hauled of to safety as she sat there, bound, unable to get away. The Dragon shouted once more with power at everyone in the courtyard. " **Fus Ro Da!** " A heavy force slammed into her and knocked her against the building behind her, almost knocking her out.

Her dizzy disorientation was short lived however, as she was grabbed and pulled along. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" It sounded like Ralof, from the Stormcloaks, but she could only see chain-mail armor and feel a strong hand grabbing her arm.

Being pulled into a tower, Taalnir knelt down, catching her breath and regaining her senses. As she started to look around, she found herself to be, indeed, with the Stormcloaks. Some wounded, in a tower. Ralof did rescue her. He spoke to Ulfric. "Ulfric, what was that thing? Could the legends be true?"

Ulfric apparently managed to get his mouth free. "Legends don't burn down villages. Though I don't like the fact you brought her with us."

Turning to look at Ulfric, Taalnir could see the resentment and the hatred radiating off him towards her. Standing up, she turned to him as Ralof spoke up. "She may be an Elf, but she's not with the Thalmor. We're fighting for freedom after all. But what do we do?"

Though she was confused why Ralof was choosing to help her, she appreciated that sentiment. Indeed, freedom was a concept to fight for. His leader, however, did not share it. "I don't care. As soon as this is all over I don't want to see her with us." Just then, the roaring came again, this time it sounded close. Ulfric had the right idea though. "We need to move, NOW!" Looking to Taalnir, he glared. "You, follow Ralof and get going!"

Ralof started to the stairs and yelled for her to follow. Running to him she climbed the stairs up to the second floor. However, before either could move further up the wall broke apart, introducing the black dragon with piercing red eyes. " **Yol Toor Shul!** "

The fire came in troves through the upper floor, thankfully not hitting them any more than the heat of the flame and no damage. The Dragon swept away after that, leaving a burning tower. Upon the fact this was where they needed to go, Taalnir put her hands up and ice formed, frost spewing from her hands and putting the fires out.

Ralof was impressed. "You're a mage? You could have escaped before now."

Taalnir frowned a bit. "I only know simple magic. It wouldn't have helped me escape, but it may help us get away from the dragon."

Seeing the stairs broken, Ralof huffed, but saw the hole in the wall, the building next door had an opening. "The building on the other side, you can jump to it and try and escape that way. Ulfric may not like other races, but I know you aren't with the Thalmor. Good luck, now Hurry!"

Stepping up to the hole, Taalnir looked to Ralof. "Kynareth guide you, Ralof." With that, she ran and jumped for the other building, grabbing with her bound hands on the roofing, swinging her legs forward and landing gracefully on the floor. Though it creaked and bent at her weight.

Running forward, Taalnir sprinted to the hole on the far side, as the roof started to collapse from her pull. She jumped through the hole and landed on the ground floor, jumping out the door just in time as the building fully collapsed behind her.

She would have preferred to stay inside, it would seem, when the Dragon came flying above her and turned around on her, as well as the Imperial list-man with a boy and a comrade running through. The Dragon landed right there behind them as they ran.

Jumping behind the next building, as did the other three near her ducking behind, the Dragon shot hot fire at them again, shouting his power at them fiercely. As the shouting stopped, the Dragon flew off.

Standing up, Taalnir looked to the three with her. The list-man looked to her. "Still alive, prisoner? Stick with me if you want to keep it that way."

Backing up a step, she glared. "The Imperial's here were willing to kill me for a crime I did not commit, you expect me to believe you?"

The man huffed, but his look softened a bit. "General Tullius wanted to end the rebellions in a single move, whilst I did not agree to this course of action, I cannot go against the order of my superiors. But I assure you, if you stay with me, I'll do everything in my power to keep you off the chopping block. Besides, if you hadn't noticed, we have bigger problems."

Seeing as the Dragon swooped on the tower she had just left, and crushed it, she knew he was right. Nodding, Taalnir accepted. "Let's go!"

Turning to the old man and the child, he asked the man to get the child to safety. "Protect the boy, Gungnir."

The old man agreed. "I will. Gods guide you Hadvar."

Running off, Hadvar and Taalnir started through the broken town. "Stay close to the walls!" Jumping between a broken tower and a separating wall, the Dragon roared as it landed above them on the wall. Though as they hit the wall, the wing and talon came down and scrapped against Taalnir's side, cutting her, however it was only a shallow cut, blood drawn or no.

Forgoing the pain, Taalnir followed Hadvar once the Dragon flew off again. Running through a burning building and into the open, they came upon a defense. General Tullius guiding them as the Imperials fought off this dragon as best they could during the chaos of the Stormcloaks escaping. "Get into the Keep Hadvar! We're getting out of here!"

Grabbing Taalnir, Hadvar pulled her along. "This way! We're getting out of here!" They ran for it as the Dragon swooped down on the defense, but left when spells from the Imperial Mages hit him. Coming up to the Keep, Hadvar and Taalnir saw Ralof coming from the wall's wreckage, him and two other Stormcloaks. Hadvar apparently had words to say. "Ralof, you damn traitor, move out of the way!"

Ralof glared back at Hadvar. "We're leaving Hadvar, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

The Dragon, however, cut this argument short as it roared and grabbed an archer from the nearby wall, throwing him into the air and a powerful shock-wave from his voice shook the ground. Hadvar roared out. "Fine, I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

Ralof and the other Stormcloaks ran for the Keep, as did Hadvar who went further in to get to the Keep. Ralof screamed for Taalnir to follow. "Come on, this way Elf!"

Though Taalnir knew all too well what would happen if she followed Ralof. He was to never be seen with her again. Ulfric would kill her. He even knew it. As the two stared down, Taalnir bowed her head before running to Hadvar, who shouted her name, the only time she heard someone say it during this entire ordeal. "Taalnir, come on, we have to go!"

Rushing in, the two managed to safely shut the door before a roar of fire claimed the path. The Keep shook still with the battle outside, sounds of battle could still be heard. Though for now, they could catch their breath. Hadvar huffed and looked to the Altmer. "We'll be ok for now, but we have to keep moving. No idea how long until that Dragon burns this keep to the ground. We'll need to move through the mountain."

Though now looking at the woman, he noticed her bleeding from a cut. "You're wounded, we need to find some poultices."

Looking and feeling the cut, Taalnir hissed at the touch before suddenly pouring magic into her hands and a brilliant light shown, a spell of healing soon started it's work. "I'll be fine. It's only a small cut."

Hadvar looked to her, although not surprised he was impressed. "You wield magic, but how strong is it?"

Halfway done with healing, the Altmer kept focus on the wound. "I have only the basics given by my mother. She taught me the elements well, though I never listened when I told her I would rather follow my fathers example. She accepted my choice, but told me to at least keep the basics to build on if I so wished." Once the wound was healed, she sighed. "Though I won't be able to do much tied up."

Nodding, Hadvar grabbed a dagger. This caused Taalnir to back up a step, but he was calm and still. "I'll cut the bonds, if you'll trust me."

A few seconds went by with nothing, but Taalnir stepped forward, only enough to put her arms up for him, enough distance to get back and retaliate if he was lying. He kept his word, however, and cut her free easily. "There. Better?"

Rubbing her wrists, Taalnir nodded. "Thank you." She noticed Hadvar put the knife away and start walking around. She noticed she was in a sleeping quarters, chests at the foot of beds, and weapon racks with only a few weapons.

Checking a chest, the Imperial soldier sighed. "I've got to look for the key's, the doors were locked in case of the Stormcloaks filing out through any of the Keeps. There should be arms and armor still, take what you need and let's get going."

The Keep shook after that, but it was only a small bit. Roars heard outside, the Dragon was still fighting. Looking around, Taalnir found the weapons rack and found only one rack with normal sized blades. It would have to suffice. Grabbing it, she inspected the workmanship. It was a standard Steel Legion blade, however it was higher grade than the type of steel used back in Cyrodiil. "Skyrim Craftsmanship, a marvel in and of itself. It is rather impressive, more so than Elven Silver."

Seeing her grab the sword, Hadvar smiled before he checked another nearby chest for the keys. "You are not as higher class as the Thalmor present themselves to be, in the name of the Altmer traditions and the like. Though I wouldn't cut down Elven works, Nordic Smiths give the greatest quality steel in Tamriel. Think you will be ok wielding such? It's not beautiful, but it gets the job done.

Not exactly disappointed by the choice, or lack thereof it would seem, she swung it a few times to get a feel for the weight. "It'll do. Though I wish I had a shield."

Finding the keys, Hadvar went to the door, pulling the chain on the wall to activate the lift. "I'm actually surprised you want more weight. Altmer are well known for their Battlemages. Though I know of Altmer Warriors, none would be willing to hold up heavy shields of iron. Not the snobbish type of attitude I usually expect to see."

Having no sheath or belt to put the blade, Taalnir aimed the blade down, holding it beside her as if it was sheathed. "My father, he was a warrior. I learned from him a few things. Seeing as I'm only thirty, I still have a long way before I'm proficient with magic." With a small smirk, she shrugged at the comment about snobbish Altmer. "Besides, my father wasn't an Altmer, and I took after him, even if I was born an Elf."

Though their talk was interrupted by the shaking of the Keep. They had stayed their welcome in this room. Running through the door they came up to another locked door, but on the other side was heavy breathing. Newly arrived survivors. They sounded like Nords. "Let me just catch my breathe."

Hadvar whispered to her. "Stormcloaks... Maybe we can reason with them, get out of here all alive."

That gave Taalnir a little to think about. Hadvar was with the Imperials, and called Stormcloaks traitors, but was willing to work with them instead of kill them if he could. Nodding, she watched him pull the lever again and come out to the Stormcloaks. She heard them grab their weapons as Hadvar tried to reason. "Now hold on, we don't have to fight right now. We should focus on getting to safety first."

Though the response was a very loud and angry "DIE IMPERIAL SCUM!" By the Stormcloak who wanted a breather no less.

Coming from the door, she saw Hadvar grab his shield and block the heavy war-hammer of one Stormcloak. "So much for talking!" Grabbing his sword, he jammed the end against the Stormcloaks stomach.

Taalnir wasn't going to stand by though, and that thought also occurred to the other Stormcloak, who noticed her and attacked on instinct. "Die Thalmor spy!"

The Altmer woman activated a spell that made her skin harden under the blow of the war axe, only cutting into her briefly. Grabbing the Stormcloaks arm, cutting her own further, Taalnir jammed the end of the sword into the Stormcloaks stomach and lifted her over her head, flipping her on her back behind her roughly before kicking her head, knocking her out.

Turning to her companion, she witnessed Hadvar cut the head of the Stormcloak clean off. Hadvar huffed and looked at the one Taalnir took down. "She's not dead?"

Taalnir walked to Hadvar, walking past him as she answered. "If she's lucky she can survive the attack. But I'm not willing to kill anyone until I understand why the Nords are fighting the Imperials this way."

Noticing the magical aura around her, Hadvar walked up to her and the locked door. Figuring it's best to move on, he unlocked the door as he asked his question. "For someone with only basic spells, you aren't without resources. Alteration, Restoration, Destruction, you've got skills in magic that all Altmer have. Why would you not practice these skills?"

Walking through the door, and following the Nord Imperial, Taalnir just let a small smile grace her lips. "Maybe because I like the challenge of a real fight. It's in my blood I suppose."

As they got to the bottom of the stairs through the door they turned into a narrow passage, where more Stormcloaks were gathered. However, as soon as they noticed, the Keep rocked in violent shakes that sent the middle of the corridor into collapse, rubble cutting them off from the Stormcloaks.

Having narrowly escaped such a crushing fate, the two looked to each other. Taalnir had a question as her Alteration magic faded. "I need armor, but we don't have time..." Then she remembered something. "Where is my gear? My clothing and items were taken, but where?"

Hadvar looked confused before answering as best he could. "We had taken most of the items from you and everyone, but seeing as most of our forces thought the trap would be a bloodbath we only brought a couple prisoner rags. You were never supposed to be sentenced to death here in Helgen, I thought we would have went back to Cyrodiil, so we used the rags for you and the thief. Your gear would be in a storage room. One of which is right here, the other is blocked off now."

Taalnir looked at the door Hadvar pointed to for the Storage room. Seeing as it was the only way, she went and opened the door. Slowly filing in with Hadvar, the two soon heard murmurings. "We only need a few potions, don't get greedy. We have to get out of here, who knows what will collapse next!"

Gesturing Hadvar to stay hidden, Taalnir stepped forward to the Stormcloaks. "Stormcloaks, I suggest leaving. The Dragon collapsed the corridor just outside-" Though as soon as she started talking, the Stormcloaks looked to her, and after a moment to judge her appearance, they immediately thought her a Thalmor.

"Thalmor Spy! Die with the rest of your dirty elven brethren you Milk drinker!" And with that they charged with swords and hammer. Taalnir scoffed and pulled her sword to the ready. Thankfully Hadvar wasn't one to wait there anymore and rushed in to meet them.

Blocking the hammer with her sword, Taalnir forced the blow to the side before slamming the end of the sword into the Nord's chin, sending him to his knees and bent backwards. As he tried to regain himself by bending forward, she rose a knee and clocked him hard enough to send him back and on his back, his legs flying out from under him from the pressure of the bending knees.

Hadvar blocked the incoming sword with his shield, saving Taalnir so she could knock the hammer wielding Stormcloak out, only to fail in his attempt to parry the next sword, the blade cutting into the weak spot of his side. With an open wound, Hadvar backed off and slapped his hand to his side. "Taalnir! Watch out!"

Seeing Hadvar take the blow for her, she grabbed the attackers arm and pulled him to her, only to slam her arm into his neck and flipping him upside down, slamming onto his chest. As he slowly started to get up, Taalnir stomped on his back, then again, and once more before switching legs and kicking him in the head. The force of her kick rolled him once over, and she heard the crack. She had just killed the Stormcloak.

Huffing, she hurried to Hadvar and started using a healing spell in both hands to seal his wound. The Imperial soldier grunted but kept his poise. "Thanks. I suppose me being an Imperial and you being an Altmer makes for ineffective diplomacy."

Being an understatement, Taalnir couldn't agree more with the point of the matter. The Stormcloaks believed her to be a Thalmor spy, when she herself despised them. ' _I was about to have my head chopped off, and they believe I am a spy? Ulfric must have told them something, I knew it was best to stick with Hadvar. Ralof may be a good man, but I still do not know for sure. Who knows if it wasn't him who told them to kill me._ '

Finishing the healing, as the Keep shook, she looked to Hadvar. "Where would my items be held?"

Hadvar sheathed his weapon for now, and looked ahead. "They would be in a sack we had sent from the nearest Imperial fort to here. They were to always be one step ahead of the travel. If we hadn't sent them off yet, they would be here. I'll help look, so we can hurry."

Following the man to the storage area, they only noticed five bags. It would be simple to find, if it was there. The first two they checked were Stormcloak property, as it would seem, and the third was a smaller sack with the items from Lokir. Taalnir found her stuff in a similar sized bag and dumped the contents quickly. "I found it!"

Quickly shifting through the items, she managed to quickly find the items she was looking for. Pulling a golden necklace from the pile, she turned it in her hands. On the blank side, it had her mother's name, Ithlin, etched into it. It glowed faintly, as a Symbol of Mara. Hadvar looked at it. "Family heirlooms?"

Cutting her thoughts short, she quickly put it around her neck and grabbed the next set. "Yes, items from my parents whom wanted me to travel safely on my adventure." She pulled two gauntlets made of Nordic Steel, and glowing with a faint aura as well, and pulled them on quickly. Looking at the tops of the fore-arm plates, she smiled seeing the emblem of her father, the shield with a waning moon inside.

Standing up, she grabbed the iron dagger from the pile and the sword she had been using during this escape. "Let's go, we don't have time for me to get everything, but I have all that matters."

Inclined to agree, the Imperial Legionary lead the Altmer woman through the doors and through the corridor to the next set of stairs. The brown haired Imperial knew this room. "The prisoner cages, I wonder if more Stormcloaks came through. I don't think all of them could get through the mage here."

Turns out, they did. As they came across a bloody scene of battle. Two Imperial's on the floor dead, and two Stormcloaks. Hadvar went and checked on the Imperial soldiers, but Taalnir looked over the Stormcloaks. One had a Legionnaire's blade, even if another had managed to get their weapons from storage though. They had resorted to using any and all weapons they could grab, it would seem.

Seeing no benefit to carry much more than she already had, she left the other items on the floor. She would have to barter for a decent blade without a brand on it later, however, as she did not want to be mistaken by the blade she wields. Spotting a table with a book, knife, and knapsack, the golden skinned Mer grabbed the sack and slug it over her shoulders.

Standing back up, Hadvar looked at her and pointed to the caged off area. "You said you wanted a Shield yes? I think that you can use that one in there."

Turning to see it, Taalnir did find one, though it looked like a heavy one, large with iron around and on it. Going to grab it, she lifted it off the shelf and slipped it on her arm. Lifting it a few times, she sighed. "It will have to do. It's a little too heavy for my tastes, but better than nothing."

Seeing no more reason to stay, the Duo quickly filled through the prisoner cells area and through a hole in the wall leading further into the mountain. They were about to go into the next area, until they heard talking. More Stormcloaks. "Ralof must be mad, thinking he can go through the mountain! What if it's on the other side by now? It's already destroyed the bridge!"

"Quit whining, we said we'd stay until Ulfric came through and we're going to do just that. Besides, if the Dragon did finally leave, then it's safer here than trying to leave with it." The Rebel had a point. Still, they were not going to just stay in a burning town.

Turning to each other, the Legion soldier sighed. "We'll have to fight them off. You're not willing to kill them, but I doubt I can take them without lethal force."

Taalnir nodded. "I understand. I'm willing to fight with you to get out. I accidentally killed the Stormcloak back in the storage room, but I'd rather not kill unless it's necessary."

Reaching that understanding, they came out and rushed for the nearest rebels. Jumping down into the courtyard of the underground room, Taalnir activated her Alteration spell, her skin becoming as strong as an oak tree as her shield rammed into one of the two Stormcloaks in front of her, ramming him into the wall.

Turning around to the incoming attack from his friend, she swung her shield around and clocked the Rebel right in the face, tossing him to the side and slamming into the stairs, knocking him clean out. Seeing the man she tackled getting up and grabbing his sword, Taalnir stabbed her sword into his shoulder, pinning him there before slamming her foot into his head, knocking him against the wall. Seeing as that didn't knock him out the first time she did it twice until he finally drifted to darkness.

Her partner, Hadvar, was just slaying the hammer wielding Rebel up the stairs by cutting his arm clean off and then stabbing into his chest. Though the chainmail prevented a full penetration, it was clearly enough to kill.

Their victory was short lived, as one arrow stuck into Taalnir's leg, even with her spell active, and forcing her to take a knee. Another arrow almost hit Hadvar, however he was aware enough to hear the bow shoot off and raise his Shield to protect himself. Racing for the archers at what was expected to be the exit, he rammed into one and cut his leg, making the Stormcloak trip and fall. The other Stormcloak grabbed a dagger and tried to stab the Imperial, only to have Hadvar stop him and attempt to wrestle the knife away.

The Altmer took the arrow out of her leg and quickly healed most of the open wound, though seeing the archers still fighting Hadvar, she quickly climbed the stairs and came up. With little hesitation, she activated a basic lightning spell, and fired the bolts into the Stormcloak, shocking him and making him spasm in pain as his body was being burnt, especially with his heated chainmail from the spell's power.

Ending the spell, Taalnir let Hadvar finish the archer as she tossed a freezing cold ice spell directly at the archer attempting to get up and fight Hadvar, who was using the dagger that was used against him as a way to cut the Stormcloaks throat. The other archer soon slowly shook and tried to get away, but the cold kept his legs pinned. Hadvar used this opportunity to kick him in the head with full force, knocking him out against the wall,

Finally without enemies to face, the Duo took a moment to catch their breath. Looking to Taalnir, the Imperial soldier nodded her way. "Thanks for the rescue. I appreciate the help there. You ok?"

Seeing her leg, the Altmer warrior just stepped on her foot. "It'll be fine, we should still make it out of here. There won't be much left behind us."

Deciding to head forward, they saw the bridge collapsed and broken. Taalnir knew she could jump it, given the Alteration spell's help. Though it had faded. The Legionnaire however might not. He did have an idea though. "The water system." He pointed to a hole in the wall in the wreckage. "It leads to a small underground river, it's how we get our water in and out. We can use it to follow through the mountain. It might get us where the bridge would have."

It was worth a shot. Activating her Oakflesh spell once more, the duo jumped down and went through the wreck and the tunnel, finding skeletons and dead fish. Walking through to the open area on the other side of the broken bridge, they followed the river to a dead end, but there was a path to the side. Seeing as it was the only way, they went down it. What they found were dead Spiders, and a single Stormcloak that fell to one.

The battle was fought well, apparently Ralof was still alive, as he was not the one who was dead. Hadvar sighed and walked past the Spiders. "What's next, giant snakes?"

Glaring at the man, Taalnir stood from the dead body and frowned. "Don't give the spirits any ideas, who knows what we'll find down here. We should be nearing an exit, though."

Looking around for a moment, Hadvar saw an open path. Going to it, he couldn't see too far. "This seems to be a way out. Only way I can see, but it's too dark to go without any light."

Being at least proficient in magic, the Altmer spawned a light within her palm. Conjuring a source, she summoned a floating ball of light, and held it up by her. "This will have to do." Walking ahead of the Imperial, she lead the way in. Seeing the river again, they followed the path down. But further in was a small spotlight on a bear, sleeping.

Deciding to stop and crouch, the two held back, Taalnir vanquishing her spell to darken their area so the Bear could not see them.

Hadvar took a deep breath before seeing, in shadowed vision, a path over the river to another walkway. "I don't think we want to wake the mother bear. Let's try and slip past quietly, I think there's a way around here."

As the High Elf followed the man, they slowly crept around the bear, using the bridge and the pathway to their advantage. As soon as they were out of sight, a rock between them and the bear, that was when Hadvar made the mistake of not looking at the ground, and kicked a bone. This caused the Bear to awaken.

As it stood up, growling, Hadvar reached for his sword, but Taalnir stopped him. Looking to her, she put a finger to her lips, requesting his silence as they stay completely still. It took a moment, but the Bear soon curled up, forgoing any chase or tracking.

Seeing their chance, they crept forward once more, but their furry neighbor was not asleep. It was still awake and looking, even if it was laying down. As soon as it laid eyes on them, it rose up and roared. That caused Hadvar to grab his sword and back up. "Guess there's no other choice!"

The bear charged for them, the Altmer forging her skin with Oakflesh and getting ready. As the bear jumped, Hadvar and Taalnir leapt separate ways. The bear turned to Taalnir and swung for her, causing her to raise her shield and be slammed back by the force.

Seeing his chance, the Imperial soldier ran up and stabbed forth with a thrust of his blade, managing to stick into the bears side. This was foolhardy however, as the Bear turned and smacked him down, the sword still inside the bear but out of Hadvar's grip.

Getting up from her fall, Taalnir rose to see the bear tackle Hadvar and slam down on him. Getting up, Taalnir ran forward quickly, jumping up and stabbing down into the bears back, the force cutting into the flesh of the animal and causing it to buck and turn, roaring in pain.

Hadvar could only groan in pain and look as Taalnir swung on the creatures back. As it stood up, Taalnir used her height as an Altmer to her advantage and pulled hard down with her sword, cutting the bears back open and pulling the bears back enough to lose balance and tumble. Taalnir pulled her sword and quickly backed away as the Bear bled out, in pain. The bear settled, but was huffing and growling in pain.

Seeing this, Taalnir came up, putting a hand on the bear and whispering close. "I am sorry. We only wished to pass... May Mara accept you into her arms, and Arkay give you a life beyond death that brings you peace." And with that, she rose her blade once more, and stabbed the bear through the head, ending the poor creatures life.

Finishing the job, the High Elf turned and came to her companion. "You going to be ok? It didn't cut you did it?"

Hadvar grunted and sat up, holding his chest. "It knocked the wind out of me, but I'll be fine. Thanks... We should get moving though. I have a feeling the Dragon hasn't moved on."

Helping the man up, the Altmer proved she wasn't a frail High-Born as most Nords would think, and helped carry him to the exit. Though he was capable of walking, he was still badly hurt, the Bear obviously broke some bones.

Getting through the narrow exit, they found themselves looking out to the bright outside. Hadvar couldn't have been happier. "I thought we were going to be stuck down here till sundown. Glad to know we're getting out now."

Upon exiting, their eyes had to adjust to the lowering sun and the brisk outside air. Dropping her sword and sheathing her dagger in her gauntlet for now, Taalnir got a better grip on the Legionary's arm, and started walking him down the steps. Though a roar overhead caused them both to duck down.

Above was the black dragon that set Helgen ablaze, and he was flying off to the mountain. As it vanished into the clouds and beyond the mountain, they stood back up and started down once more. Hadvar kept his composure, but tried to relax a bit more. "I appreciate the help. I know it hasn't been a very good day for you, and it can't be easy to help an Imperial after what almost happened."

The High Elf smiled a bit though. "I wouldn't say that. I am in Skyrim, the land of my father, and there's nothing but the scenery before me. Not a bad view..."

Though she obviously wasn't kidding, she was holding back the trust of the Imperials question. Hadvar didn't want to press, but he had to at least get this off his chest. "Remember what I said, how it was a mistake for you to be put on that block? It's true. When we found you and the Thief, we had suspected you both to be Stormcloaks, but the Thief pleaded he wasn't. Seeing as you were not in Stormcloak colors, and an Altmer at that, we pegged you for someone in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Bloodbath never happened, and we had a large number of prisoners. We were supposed to go to Helgen to put the low ranking soldiers in cells, and try to get information about their plans, whilst you, the Thief, Ulfric and his top lieutenants were going to be sent to Cyrodill to be put to trial."

They were finally on a trail that spanned between Helgen and whatever other villages or farms were nearby. Taalnir looked to the man she was helping. "But instead, we were all to be put to death, then and there. Why?"

Groaning, Hadvar just frowned at the sudden change in plans. "General Tullius said that the Stormcloaks had to die, after their crimes, we couldn't just give them a trial and let their leader be alive to be freed. We're trying to avoid as much bloodshed from this civil war they started, and the General thought killing the head of their rebellion might make enough example to force them to turn away from the fight. Again, you and the Thief were never meant for the chopping block, but the order was for all prisoners, it would seem."

It made some sense, but the Altmer knew better than that. Nords were fighters by heart, they never backed away from a fight, nor a challenge. This would only instigate more fighting. "I won't forgive the Imperial legion, not after the mistakes it has made. The Treaty they let pass with the Aldmeri Dominion was nothing short of an embarrassment, and now this."

Hadvar looked to the Altmer. "You oppose the Dominion, even though you're a High Elf. That's a rare case."

Coming upon three stones on a flat stand, the Altmer woman sighed. "I do not understand why they exist. We've shown great advancement in culture, in building an Empire, in magic and planning. But we lose to the likes of Man. If Man were so inferior, why are we so divided, and so weakened by their rule?"

They were closing in on a town as she spoke, and Hadvar could only look in awe as Taalnir spoke. She spoke with wisdom beyond her years, she looked no more than twenty. With a final point, Taalnir made sure he understood where she stood on the matter. "We are all created by the same Aedra whom we worship, whom wanted us to be equal. The Thalmor wish nothing but domination. I only wish the Empire could see their folly and break off someday."

Entering the town, Hadvar stopped them. Pulling himself off Taalnir, he smiled, but held his chest still. "You know, you should join the Legion one day. We could use someone like you. Someone who truly sees Tamriel like you do. I know today wasn't a good introduction, but the Empire needs that guiding hand."

The Altmer frowned, however. She wasn't sure that was a good idea. "The Imperials still follow the Thalmor, and I doubt I am in much of a position to join those who want me dead."

Seeing her point, Hadvar continued. "The way I see it, you've already earned your pardon. And when I reach Solitude, you can count on me to make it official with General Tullius."

Seeing as Ulfric wouldn't want her near him at all, and Hadvar was giving her an offer, she didn't see much choice. But she didn't want to take sides, especially if the side offering was still connected to the Dominion. She would need more thought. "I'll keep the offer in mind. But I would like to think about the implications. It's too soon after the attack to jump on board with those who would chop my head for no reason but being at the border at the wrong time."

With a soft smile, Hadvar could tell she was considering it. She may not like the idea, especially with what she said about the Thalmor and Imperial Legion working together, but he knew in his heart she could help finally push them back. Somehow rally the Empire to seek help with Skyrim to push them out, instead of fighting Skyrim with the Thalmor. "I understand. When I reach Solitude, I'll get your pardon, and make them understand you have skills in combat. You've proven yourself to me, and I still have pull enough to make others understand you're worthy of it."

As they got under the bridge, the makeshift entrance to the town, Hadvar grunted and stopped them, pulling himself up on his own. "I can walk, least till we get inside my uncle's home." Walking forward, he lead Taalnir to the smith's. Stepping up to the man who was sharpening a steel knife, he smiled and called out. "Uncle Alvor, hey, It's me!"

Hearing the ruckus, Alvor let his knife off the spinning wheel and looked to the noise. "I'll be- Hadvar!" Not expecting to see his nephew, especially wounded, he jumped from his seat, setting the knife on the table and grabbing hold of him gently, trying to see how bad his injuries were. "Shor's bones, what happened? Is everything alright my boy?"

Hadvar nodded and pushed his uncle's arms off him. "I'm fine. We should get inside, I'll tell you all about it but I would like to sit down and catch my breath."

Understanding clearly that his nephew wanted this to be kept quiet, he nodded, but he could see the woman behind him was waiting as well. "Alright, but who is this?"

Looking behind him, the Legionnaire smiled as his friend was holding the shield up beside her on the ground. "A friend, saved my life in fact. Her name is Taalnir. If it's ok, I would think she can stay the night here." Turning back to his uncle Alvor, he didn't back down. "Let's get inside, we'll explain everything."

Seeing as his nephew wasn't giving him much choice, he nodded, starting to walk to the door to the house. "Come on then, I think we still have some leftovers from lunch, if not then Sigrid will get you something to settle that belly."

Filing into the door, Taalnir setting the shield by it, and the backpack she grabbed before entering, Alvor called out to his wife. "Sigrid! We have guests! Hadvar and a friend of his came for a visit!" The inside was not very big, at least not from wall to wall, as there was a fireplace next to the table, and two beds with nothing else.

However, the far wall had stairs going down to a basement, and that is where Sigrid was. "Oh? I'll be right up! I think there's still some cheese up there, do you need some Mead?"

Looking her way, Alvor was a little suspicious of the Altmer. "And maybe some Milk!"

Taalnir smiled, but sat down at the table with Hadvar before answering. "Mead will be fine, thank you."

Sitting down, the three of them waited as Sigrid came up. "Hadvar, we were so worried, are you alright? And who is this?"

Taalnir bowed to her hosts. "Taalnir, and I thank you for your hospitality."

Hadvar smiled as he took some Mead, giving a bottle to her. As he did, Alvor spoke up. "So, What brings you back so soon, and looking like you lost an argument to a cave bear?"

Sighing, the Legion soldier took a swig of his Mead before starting. "Well, that was what happened to me by the end of it, Taalnir saved me from that very same bear before we got out of the mountain. But before that, it was a massacre up in Helgen… We were stopped there, all of us in General Tullius' group, but out of nowhere a Dragon attacked us."

That took Sigrid and Alvor by surprise, though Alvor didn't want to believe it. "Are you sure? A Dragon? A real life Dragon? You aren't drunk, are you?"

Taalnir spoke up. "We were too close to it several times trying to get away. As black as night, with piercing red eyes, it was real."

Nodding his confirmation, Hadvar continued. "It's true. We managed to get into the Keep, and find our way out through the mountain river-way."

Reeling, the blacksmith sat back in his chair. "I can't believe it…" Feeling his wife's hand on his shoulder, he could see her worried look. Sitting up against the table, he had to know. "Did anyone else make it out?"

Looking to each other, Taalnir and Hadvar shared a look before the Imperial soldier spoke up again. "We're unsure how many would have survived. The dragon came and wrecked the whole place, half the town was on fire by the time we got into the keep. Even I probably would have been a casualty if it weren't for Taalnir."

Though he himself was not a big fan of the Thalmor, Alvor was thankful to this Altmer. "Thank you, Taalnir, for protecting my nephew."

Smiling, the Altmer bowed her head again. "I believe it is even. He had saved me from the dragon before I saved him from the bear."

Seeing her swig more Mead and take it like a champ, Alvor was surprised by this Altmer, but pleasantly. Looking to his nephew he smiled. "You both are welcome here for the night. And Taalnir, any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. Anything you need, we'll provide. Within reason of course."

Hadvar had a couple ideas. "She could use some clothes, and maybe a lighter shield."

Alvor did notice the heavy iron shield she had led up to the house. "I suspect she'd have a hard time lifting such a heavy shield… I suppose I could make a buckler."

Putting a hand up, the Altmer shook her head. "If it's possible, a full sized shield. This iron shield may have been heavy but If I had to choose between a buckler and the heavy shield, I'd wield the heavy one."

Smiling, the smith nodded. He was liking this woman's attitude, Altmer or no. "Spoken like a true warrior. Not a rare case for Altmer to be warriors, but none with such Mettle. Sure you can handle it?"

Scoffing as he took a drink of his Mead, Hadvar smiled. "You'd be surprised. She fought like a true warrior in the Keep, not only lifting the thing, but using it to her advantage." Finishing his drink, the Soldier sighed. "She's not your typical Altmer, and she's not with the Thalmor. Taalnir is quite the warrior."

Looking to the woman, Alvor hummed. Smiling, he put a hand out to her. "A shield it is. Anything else?"

Shaking the mans hand, and presenting her own grip, Taalnir smiled. "That will do. I still have my dagger, I can always find another sword later."

The smith couldn't help but notice two things. One, the woman's grip was quit firm which was a surprise, most Nords wouldn't grip like this elf did, but after what he was told he was happy to see such, and the second being the Gauntlets she wore. "Ah, Nordic Steel? These look amazingly built… Wait.." He look a closer look. "It's Skyforged steel… Are you from Whiterun?"

Looking at her Steel gauntlets, Taalnir shook her head. "My family is in Cyrodiil. Though my Father was born and raised in Skyrim, these were his. He said they were the best crafted gauntlets in Tamriel, and that I should be safe on my journey coming here."

Humming, the smith was smiling as he was in thought. How she said it, he was actually understanding now why she was so much like a Nord. "Well, I am sure they will. Sigrid, can you find her some clothes? Us men will only be a minute."

Smiling, the Nordic woman gestured for the elven warrior to follow her downstairs. As they both got downstairs, Sigrid found some boots and trousers, smiling as she gave them to the Altmer. "These should fit, the boots are Alvor's spares that are a size too small, and the trousers were once mine. I suspect you'd rather have freedom of movement if you are a warrior as Hadvar suggests, but do tell me if you prefer a tunic."

Sliding on the trousers first, after taking off her ragged foot wraps, Taalnir found them to be just a tad tight, but comfortable enough for the time being. As an Altmer she was taller than the Nordic woman before her, and with slight bulk to her body she wasn't skinny by any means, but it was ok. Sliding on the boots, she found them to be just a tad loose, however the toes were fatter than her own, even if the ankles fit just right. "Thank you. And yes, you're right, I would like something that isn't constrictive, if there is just a tunic to cover the chest?"

With a soft smile, Sigrid grabbed an old robe. Coming up to the elven woman, whom had taken her prisoner rags off, Sigrid could only stare for a moment before handing the robe to the woman. "This should do. It's not a mage robe, but it will do I think." Seeing Taalnir slide it on, she smiled. "You're pretty, you know. Though don't get any ideas about my husband, alright?"

Taalnir balked at that. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I'm not interested in finding a lover, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, you've more beauty than I do."

Seeing the elf put her amulet inside the robes, the blacksmith's wife had to ask. "Well, thank you. But I wonder what man would take your heart, to give you that amulet."

Knowing the amulet was a sign of marriage sometimes, Taalnir smiled, but shook her head. "No one. This amulet was given to me by my mother, she said it would protect me just as much as my gauntlets would. My parents wanted me to know that I had their blessing, and even through dangerous times they would watch over me."

Finishing her dressing, Taalnir bowed to the Nordic woman. "Thank you for your own gifts as well. I will be sure to pay you back someday."

Sigrid put a hand on the elf's shoulder. "You kept Hadvar safe, that's more than enough. Prisoner or no, you're a friend."

That took the Altmer by surprise, but considering her state of dress, it was probably obvious. "Thank you." With that, they let it be. As the women came up, Alvor was starting to cook something in the fireplace. "What's that smell?"

Hadvar stood up and faced the woman. "He's starting some beef stew. I will be staying till the morning, then I need to reach Solitude." Producing a bag of gold, he gave it to Taalnir. "This is what I had on me from our last stop before Helgen, needing to fix a wheel on the forward wagon. It should get you some supplies from the trader across from the house."

Holding the bag of Septims, roughly counting from weight alone to be fifty, Taalnir looked to the soldier. "This is too kind of you… I can't take this, you've already done so much."

Smiling, Hadvar refused to take the money back. "I've only done what I thought was right. As did you. Take it, I insist."

Seeing as she couldn't refuse, the elven woman smiled and shook the soldier's hand. Sitting back down, Taalnir could see Hadvar was still in pain from his wounds. "Take off your armor. You're still wounded, I could only provide small support till we got to safety but since we are safe I'll fix you up."

Pulling a chair by him, Hadvar looked at her. "I'll be alright, just a night's rest. After that I'll be heading to Solitude."

Glaring a bit at the soldier, Taalnir pressed into his still tender wound on his side near his hip, making him hiss in pain. "If you're sure? I can heal you. I still have enough Magicka to do so."

Alvor let his wife take to the stew as he stood up. "Hadvar, let her help. The sooner you are healed, the sooner you can get back to General Tullius. Though I still feel you should warn Whiterun about this, and send help to smaller towns, like ours."

Sighing in defeat, Hadvar started taking his armor off. "I need to go back and make sure that the General is alright, if he made it out." After shedding the rest of his chest plate and harness, Taalnir started healing him. Enduring the light stings, he kept himself composed.

Not really knowing where anything in Skyrim was, just some simple geographical places such as The Throat of The World, a few holds such as Whiterun, The Rift, and Winterhold, she was unsure where anything in Skyrim really was. Seeing a way to help pay back the generous hospitality, Taalnir looked to Alvor. "I'll head to Whiterun, tell them about the attack."

Looking to the elven woman, the smith hummed, crossing his arms. "Are you sure? Whiterun is on the way to Solitude, down the main road that cuts through the majority of Skyrim."

Finishing the side wound fully, Taalnir nodded. "It's the least I can do. Hadvar is right, he needs to go and make sure that Helgen wasn't a total lose. Besides, I was going to Whiterun anyway when I first came to Skyrim."

Smiling, the smith nodded her way. "Well, we sure appreciate it. In the morning, you'll both leave bright and early I assume. Taalnir, was it? Can you do us a favor when you warn the Jarl of the Dragon?"

Helping Hadvar put his armor back on, the elven woman nodded in agreement. "If it helps, I'll do my best."

Taking a deep breath, Alvor asked his favor. "Can you ask the Jarl, for our sake, to send troops and guards to Riverwood? We've no protection from a Dragon, only a single warrior. If you can, speak on our behalf for reinforcements."

Hadvar, however, didn't think that a good idea. "The Dragon was heading north, they will need all the guards they can spare."

Though Taalnir agreed with Alvor. "If they can spare even a couple, it's better than nothing. I'll request on your behalf, Alvor."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate your help." Smiling, the smith thought he would do something for the Altmer to help her along her way. "I should get back to work. Besides a couple orders, I should get you your shield done before midnight." With that, he left to do his work.

Standing up, Hadvar thanked Taalnir. "I'm sure Riverwood will be fine, if the Dragon left it will be heading north. But I thank you for your concern. I'm heading downstairs, set up a few makeshift beds for us."

With that, he walked down. As Taalnir sat there, she started to feel like she should remember something about what her mother had said. As she was growing up, her mother was always in the great library of Cyrodiil, always bringing home work, constantly writing down notes. It was as if her mother had been scared pale by something one day, and threw herself into it.

Though she never spoke much about why, or what it was all about, her mother had always told her to be strong, no matter what. Her father helped her get stronger, practicing with the blade, trying to improve as a warrior, as her Father always told stories that riveted her about his own warrior heritage. Her mother never truly gave her training in magic, the basics and nothing else, and told her that Magic would only take her so far, she needed to be strong, be able to never give up. That was after her mother told her she needed to develop her magical prowess as an Altmer, and before she threw herself into her work.

What was this work, Taalnir could never find out. But there was one word she finally remembered… prophecy, a prophecy she would be alive to witness… it all started to come back, what her mother warned her about when she left. ' _Beware of Dragons… Dragons will herald the end of the world. Is this what my mother was working on? Finding out about the end of the world? She wanted me to be stronger, physically, she was scared… scared for my safety. But why? What prophecy?'_

She would find out soon, she would ask the biggest library in Skyrim if she had to. Taalnir knew her path, the path she was following after Azura entered her dreams. The path lead to Skyrim, and the Dragons have returned soon upon her arrival. She did not know what was before her, but she knew this prophecy had something to do with it. And she would find out exactly what it was as soon as she could.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

And there it is! Chapter 1. Just to let you all know, my friends and co-authors Arch-Daishou and Etheral-23 helped me immensely on this. And I cannot thank them enough. Next chapter there will not be any Author Notes, but there will be for Chapter 3 again. Reason for this is two fold; one being I did all 3 chapter in bulk before posting this chapter, and second being I am too lazy to just talk and blather the same bullshit. More story, less of me talking. Thank you all, and have a wonderful day!


	2. Riverwood Calls! Whiterun Assistance!

Hearing the Smith working outside, it had been well over a couple hours. Seeing as she would need to prepare for her journey in the morning, the young Altmer stood and went outside. Grabbing her knapsack she grabbed during the escape at Helgen, she went across the road to the trading post.

Although a fair amount given to her, Taalnir knew that 50 Septims would only give her a bare minimum of things to purchase. If she wanted a better knife, she would need a hundred Septims just for pure Skyrim craftsmanship alone. She would need gear to survive with, that would be enough for now.

Entering the establishment, Taalnir was greeted by a woman cleaning around the fireplace and a man behind a counter. The salesman smiled as she entered. "Welcome to the Riverwood Trader! Please, come in, I've got all kinds of odds and ends!"

Walking up to the counter, the elven woman smiled as well. "Do you have any bottles of water for sale, that can be closed for travel?"

Humming at this, the trader went to the chest behind him and looked through it. Though he didn't find any bottles, he grabbed another item. "I've got a couple waterskins, you can probably fill them up in the river, or ask the Innkeepers next door for that kind of thing."

Seeing as it was as good an alternative as any, she bartered. "Would fifteen be enough for a single one?"

Putting it on the counter, the salesman looked at the woman. With a sly smirk, he countered. "Twenty-five."

"Even good ones hardly go for that. Twenty." Taalnir was not going to allow him to play her. Twenty was as fair as it got for a waterskin, especially because she still had to pay for other things.

Seeing negotiations broken to an end, the trader accepted the deal. "Done. Anything else?"

Thinking of gear she lost due to her capture, she knew one thing to get. "A Mortar and Pestle? Something simple, and thirty Septims is the most I'll pay." One thing her mother taught her was the use of Alchemy. She loved making different ointments, especially since some of the injuries she sustained during training with her father wouldn't heal without help, so she usually made something to help heal a swollen joint, or increase metabolism and bone reconstruction.

Though most nice sets were quite pricy, a simple set was all she needed. Seeing the trader grab a small stone set, she decided it would do. Grabbing her pouch, she put it on the counter. "Twenty for the waterskin, thirty for the mortar and pestle. Fifty total."

As he counted, Taalnir waited. As soon as he was satisfied he put it under the counter and smiled., putting his hand out. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Shaking the man's hand, she agreed before taking her items and slipping them into her pack as she left. Though one item had caught her attention of the quaint little trader shop, she knew something that large made of gold was hardly cheap. As she came out, the elven woman started looking around town. She would need to start making potions right away for her journey through Skyrim.

Though her knowledge was not very masterful in the art of mixing ingredients into desired liquids of various effects, her mother and father both agreed she would need to understand and use Alchemy as a way to survive anything. Though she never got around to making the dangerously horrible poisons her father had insisted she stay away from making around them, her mother had told her stories of even the greatest warriors using poison as an advantage when facing an enemy.

Grabbing various known base ingredients, having to ask for a few things, Taalnir managed to get enough to start with. Some Thistle, Lavender, Red and Purple Mountain flowers, and a couple mushrooms. Filing them in her sack, and filing the waterskin with water quickly, she started back to the house. Though she was confident in her ability to make something with her ingredients, it would take some time for a few to be ready. The mushrooms needed to be dried, and the Thistle needed prepared, but regardless she would ask for some things from Sigrid.

The day slowly came to a close, the elven woman watched as Hadvar finished setting up the bedding, though seemed he was in a rush to check into Solitude for any news so he rushed out quite fast. As the night started to fall, Taalnir was finishing the powders for her first potion today.

Thankfully, she had enough to make a large amount of a single potion, and Sigrid gave her a spare bottle to use. Smiling, the Altmer gazed upon the greenish liquid. It was a potion made from the dew and flower of Lavender, soaked in mead, the stems of the Purple Mountain flowers, and Garlic, a potion she usually took to reduce the speed of fatigue and restore the physical energy of the body, commonly known as a Stamina Fortification potion.

Finishing her packing for the next day, she was soon greeted by Alvor who had come downstairs to meet her. "Taalnir? I've finished working on your shield. Though it's not the strongest shield I've made, it'll be just fine." Hefting it from over his shoulder, he presented it to the elf.

Grabbing it and smiling, Taalnir looked it over. It was a simple design, a wooden shield shaped in a circle, like the iron one she previously had, but the large amounts of iron was gone, replaced with a steel band around the outside, as well as a small circular steel plate on the inside, studded through the wood with the handle. It was still a full sized shield with weight, but it was at most half the weight of the iron one. "Thank you, Alvor, I will wear it with pride as I travel the roads through Skyrim."

Smiling back, the smith still had one more gift to give. "And as a trade between the iron shield, as well as your help protecting Hadvar and helping him recover, I present this." Taking a belt from over his shoulder, Alvor gave a sword in sheath prepared to the Altmer.

Looking in shock, Taalnir held the blade in her hands. It was a little heavier than the shield, but she didn't know what it was. "Alvor, I can't accept this… You and Sigrid, Hadvar as well, have given me so much already. I can't possibly take another gift."

Laughing a little, Alvor crossed his arms in pride. "Nonsense! Though I promise this will be the last gift I give, it is well deserved. Go on, behold your new blade!" Watching the elven woman as she grabbed the long handle of the blade, the rounded weighted end gleaning in the light of the lantern beside them, she pulled the sword from it's sheathe.

As long as her arm, Taalnir lifted the sword pointing straight up, and looked upon it. A double sided steel blade, shine and all, sharpened enough to cut her finger as she ran it along the edge. The hilts guard was small but jutted out on either side. It was magnificent, slender and sleek, smooth and clean to the touch.

Smiling and wiping the blood off it from her finger, healing the wound in a second, she sheathed it and slipped the belt around her hips, pulling the leather tight. "I accept your gift. Thank you, Alvor."

Shaking the man's hand, they parted for the night. As she slept, Taalnir could barely sleep, as images of the black winged beast clouded her mind. The way it looked at her, how it's eyes gazed in anger, in hatred. It felt like it wanted her dead, not just everyone there including her, but her alone. She wondered if she would ever see it again. And what she would do if she did.

As a single dream swept over her, as it always did since the beginning of First Seed. It shown a woman, wielding a powerful light in one hand and a large shield, screaming with enough force that the walls of a castle fell. It shifted, a large shadow loomed over her, fire erupting around her from the shadowed creature, and the snowy mountain the shadow was atop soon swallowed the sun, causing darkness to take the dream away. This, however, was not the end. One last word… ' _Skyrim….'_ It rang, over and over again. Skyrim, the land to the north, the home of the Nords. But why?

Though the answer never came… Not until this day. As the sun arose, and her eyes opened, Taalnir could hear the voice call one final time. ' _Save Skyrim._ ' And the dream faded. Slowly getting up out of the bed, the elven woman stretched before grabbing the boots she was give, sliding them on. As she started walking to the door, she could see the couple and their daughter sleeping. Smiling, she left them with a silent thanks and started the walk through the valley in the cold, dawn not yet breaking over the mountain. Heading through town, Taalnir grabbed her potion. Though a thin weak potion, it was enough to help her handle the long walk to Whiterun. Drinking nearly a third of the bottle, the Altmer felt invigorated, and started jogging across the bridge out of town.

After an hour of traveling down the road, making it to the start of a waterfall, she stopped. Standing before her was a man she met in Helgen. "Ralof." Though complete and utter shadow had been cast over the Stormcloak under the tree, Taalnir could perceive through even the darkest of the night's veil, even if most races, including her own, had trouble doing so. Said weakness of the night and the mortal eye was not present for her, and she even often felt empowered by the Twin Moons.

In the darkness, the Nordic warrior glared her way. "You've some nerve. After almost being executed, and seeing for yourself the true face of the Empire, you leave us the instant you leaped from that tower, to be their puppet. I should have known you were some Thalmor spy, only on the block awaiting the arrival of that Dragon to save you."

Taalnir didn't move an inch, didn't flinch at all as she glared back. "Ulfric didn't want me to be seen with you. As much as I would have wanted to go with you, I had no idea if his word would have meant my death at your hands, or the hands of your comrades. They sure seemed to have saw fit to want my death in that Keep. Even when I and Hadvar attempted to call truce and simply leave so that we all may survive the attack."

Though the man was not backing off. "Of course they wanted you dead. You had turned your back on us and went along with that Imperial soldier, so the moment we were inside, I told them to show no mercy."

Seeing the Stormcloak grab his axe, the Altmer stood still. "You would have me dead, for choosing not to witness Ulfric taking a blade to my throat? I chose to survive, I chose no side of this war, I am not a Thalmor, I have not agreed to join the Legion, and I will not have anyone who says otherwise spread this as fact whilst I draw breath. If you believe me your enemy for surviving alongside Hadvar, a kind man, then take a swing. But know this, I had hoped you were honorable, and kind as well. I had hoped it was only Ulfric whom hated me for the simple fact I'm an Altmer."

Narrowing his eyes, Ralof drew his axe. "I'm not sure if I can simply trust your word. You say you chose to run with Hadvar, all to survive. I admit, Ulfric has made coexistence with other races quite difficult in Windhelm, but that does not mean his distrust of them is misguided. He was tortured by the Thalmor during the Great War, his distrust would be well earned. But even I must admit, not all Altmer are evil. Though you may still be a spy, as that's yet to be seen."

As the sun was beginning to rise over the mountain, Taalnir awaited Ralof's strike. "If my word is not enough for you, I fail to see what is. You do not believe me, that's fine, but whether you strike me down or not, I know in my heart you are a respectable man. I will not go down without a fight, but if I go down, then so be it. The least you can do upon my death, is warn Whiterun of the dragon, and for Riverwood, ask assistance."

Minutes drew past, the chilling air nipping at Taalnir as her skin tingled from the cold mountain air. Holding firm, she didn't back down. Watching the Stormcloak sheathe his weapon and start walking towards her, she noticed him smile. "Well, as much as I feel the Empire has no place to govern us under Thalmor rule, I cannot hate my old friend that much. Hadvar is indeed a good man. I'll believe you, until I hear otherwise. Go, warn Whiterun. They wouldn't let a Stormcloak in, but maybe someone who's on no side. May Talos guide your travels, Divine or not in your eyes."

As Ralof passed, the elven woman spoke. "My father believed. So shall I. Fight well, Ralof, Kynareth guide you." And with that, she started jogging off to Whiterun. Her potion was still giving her a great amount of physical endurance, making the jog all that much faster to travel. As she started heading down a winding path, she felt something quake.

Reaching a hill, she diverted off the road and spotted through the tree's to find the great plains of the Hold of Whiterun, the hills and roads circling the small mountain that was the rising city itself. But as she witnessed it's beauty, so did she witness a large creature, terrorizing a farm. It was massive, a Giant. Though not armored, she knew she had to help. Deciding to forgo the road, she leapt off the hill, skidding down the slope and jumping over the rocks until she hit flat ground. Racing past the tree's and jumping over stone barriers, she saw Farmers running as the Giant grabbed a hold of the windmill blades.

As she reached the farm, she noticed others charging forward to battle. A heavily armored Nord with a great giant blade, two women with shields and swords, and a Dunmer with daggers. Watching for a moment, the fur covered woman tried to slice into the Giant's leg, managing to get through but with a shallow cut. As the Giant felt it, it turned and tried to kick at her. Moving away, the fur worn woman backs off.

The attention on them, the Giant swung his club right for the group, only to be blocked by the Nordic man's blade and diverted to the side, giving the Dunmer the chance to climb on and run up the Giant's arm. Before he could get up high enough, the Giant rose it's arm and flung the Dunmer into the air, making him crash into the roof of the farm home. The other woman, with leather armor and steel pauldrons, rushed in and stabbed the Giant in the knee. This brought the creature to bend down enough for the large blade of the heavily armored man to cut the club arm of the Giant.

Though not deep enough, the cut hurt the Giant enough for him to let go, only to also smack the Nordic man into the windmill. The two Shield Sister's tried to bait the creature, only to find him stomping at them and swinging wildly, rampant and angry.

Choosing not to stand by and watch, Taalnir slung her shield from her back, latched on her knapsack, and slipped it on, drawing her blade. Quickly, and from behind the Giant, the Altmer jammed her sword straight into the back of the Giant's knee, causing him to buckle and drop, roaring out in pain. Drawing the blade out quickly, she used her shield arm, spell in hand behind the wooden shield, and as she backed off she activated her Oakflesh spell.

The Giant grabbed it's club and swung behind him, blindly missing Taalnir as she ducked. Getting his attention, as he was down, gave the other two shielded women a chance to flank him. The fur worn Imperial woman, now that Taalnir got a closer look under the hood she wore, bashed into the cut leg and caused the Giant to lose balance. This gave the lightly armored redhead to rush up the downed knee and leg as fast as she could run, jamming her blade and bashing her shield into the Giant's stomach, forcing him to finally fall on his back.

Having had to get out of the way, Taalnir stands up from throwing herself to the ground, and sees the redhead start moving up the Giant's chest. However, the Giant quickly turns and throws her off balance and off him. Seeing her chance, Taalnir quickly rushed for the Giant, who rolls to his front, chasing after the redhead. Jumping, the elven warrior jammed her blade into it's back, and clung tightly to the handle as the Giant roared and pushed himself up. Seeing her chance, the Altmer grabbed her blade and with the metal as a current, charged the blade with an electrical charge that scorched the skin of the giant, and melted away the muscle. Forcing the blade in further, the current struck it's heart, and made it burst open, effectively killing the creature. As it's roar screams out, it's dead body flops to the ground one last time before lying still.

Climbing off it's back, the elven warrior huffed, slipping her sword back in it's sheathe. As she did, she turned only to find the four who had come to fight it before she joined them, one in particular not very happy about it. The Dunmer who was holding his side was growling. "Thanks a lot, stealing my kill of the day. Now I have to go kill some wild cats to talk about during dinner."

Though the redheaded Nordic woman silenced him. "Hold your tongue. There will be plenty of glory this day. Shared with others is the greatest kind, as is what we are all about. Don't you forget it." Turning to Taalnir, she smiled. "You handle yourself well, you could make for a decent Shield-Sister. Tell us, who are you?"

Smiling back at the redhead, the Altmer gave a small bow. "Taalnir, and it is an honor to meet the Companions." Her father had spoken highly of them, saying they were Shield-Brothers and Shield-Sisters in arms, even saying that another line of her family had been long time members of the group. Though who was a mystery.

The Nordic woman bowed as well. "I honor your skill. Though you've used magic, you fought well enough with a blade. If you wish to become a TRUE Warrior, and forget the magic, you can come train at Jorrvaskr."

Seeing herself still shimmering in her Oak-Flesh, she dispelled it. "I have no armor, thus my Alteration magic. Though I may have used a Destruction spell to deliver the final blow, it was through my sword the blow was given. I used magic, but I prefer to fight as a Warrior."

The heavily armored man with them scoffed a bit. "I'll accept you've no armor of your own yet, but after you get some you have no excuse."

The redhead agreed. "Regardless. Once you enter our hall, you fight with your sword in hand, not a spell."

Though knowing she would still use Magic in her life, she wouldn't ever stop being a warrior. "I'll keep this in mind, but first I should go see the Jarl, I have news for him. Fight well, Companions." With that she started off on the road again and jogged up to the front of the city, waving to the warriors a farewell.

After a hearty jog up the long winding path, Taalnir managed to make it up to the main gate, where both guards came up to her. One spoke up with a hand out to stop her. "Halt! The city is closed with the dragons about. Only official business ventures are permitted."

So they knew, of course they did as yesterday the black dragon flew over the mountain in this direction, of course the several farmers in the area, and many citizens and guards in the city, would have noticed once the roaring came their way. Taking a breath to calm down, the Altmer spoke. "I'm here at the behest of Riverwood, they are requesting aid regarding the dragon, of which attacked Helgen when I was there."

It didn't take long for the Guards to let her in after that. "Then you best reach the Jarl as fast as you can. Go through the gate, and head up to Dragonsreach, the castle at the top of the city." Having the wall guards open the gate, Taalnir thanked them all and walked in. As the door was closing, Taalnir could see there were already many people roaming around and having a crazy day. Was this typical for Skyrim? Always running around shouting?

The first thing she could see was a small troop of Imperial Soldiers talking to whom she could only recognize as the local blacksmith, as her shop was right there with the forge hot and ready for the day. "Eorlund would NEVER make steel for the Legion."

Oh? That was the one who made her father's gauntlets. "Then you can wait like everyone else. I'm not as fast as he is, nor as legendary. If you want me to fill this order, don't expect a miracle." With that, the Imperial Soldiers stormed off in a huff.

Seeing the Imperial woman sigh and go back to her bench, where a rather impressive and large blade lay, Taalnir decided to at least make sure the woman was alright. "Hello. Are you the smith here?"

Knowing it was a rather silly question, she hoped the smith would not blow her temper. Thankfully, the woman was only annoyed. "Aye, I am. Though if you haven't just noticed, I accepted a rather lengthy order for the Legion. Whatever you want, I'd suggest either waiting for a week or two, or heading up to the Skyforge and asking Eorlund Gray-Mane for his steel."

Turning to see Taalnir, the imperial woman looked a little surprised. "Oh, an Altmer, eh? What brings you to my shop?"

Smiling, the Elven woman gave a small bow. "I am just here to make sure you are alright. I noticed you're annoying discussion with the Imperials. You seem down trot, anything I could do to help? I'm no Smith, but anything at all to make your day better would be a good thing."

Humming, the smith looked to her blade. Rather nervous about it, seeing as the Altmer before her had no real armor to speak of, nor anyone she knew, she was skeptical. "Well, I've not had time to take this sword to my father… If you could jog it up to him real quick, then I would be rather grateful for your help. Though I am afraid what this is going to cost me for your courier services."

Shaking her head, Taalnir smiled. "Not a thing. You have enough to worry about concerning the order, If this will help ease your mind, I would be happy to help."

Though suspicious, she really had no other options at this moment. The faster she took care of this, the better it would be. "Alright… Though you may have to give the Guards my name to get in." Grabbing the blade and it's sheath, sliding it in and hefting it up, the smith held it for the Altmer to hold. "The name is Adrianne Avenicci. My father, Proventus, asked me to make this as a gift to the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. It's my finest work. If you can, give this to my father, he will know when to present it to the Jarl. He is his steward after all."

Convenient enough, as the Jarl was the one she was going to see anyway. Grabbing hold of the blade, it was quite hefty and large, but thanks to her training she was strong enough to at least carry it. Wrapping it around her, the strap slipping over her shoulder, Taalnir nodded. "You can count on me. I shall return with the good news when I am finished talking to the Jarl. Good luck, Adrianne."

Waving the smith a farewell, Taalnir began her trek through town once more, shrugging her shoulder once to make the great-swords strap not cut into it so much. Climbing the stairs up through the marketplace, she saw the large tree, a marvelous tree, however it was looking rather pale and sickly. She would have to ask more about it later, as she had no time to sight-see.

Climbing up the winding stairs to the castle, the elven woman managed to reach the bridge across a moat to the main doors, of which even more guards stopped her. "Halt. Only official business with the Jarl goes through these doors."

Being the honest woman she was, she tried to explain what she could. "I've come to give Proventus this sword from his daughter, and to speak to the Jarl about the Dragon Attack in Helgen."

The latter was what really got their attention. Moving to the doors, they quickly opened them. "Go on in. The Jarl ordered any news of this Dragon be reported immediately."

Stepping through into the brightly lit castle, the Altmer woman stepped through and walked up the steps, taking it all in. Here she was, in a castle full of greatness, a large open hall inviting any to bask in the grand glow of the central fire. But as she got up the steps and to the middle of the hall, she noticed someone coming up to her, a Dunmer who had a hand on her sword and a scowl. Stopping, and looking at the fierce red eyes piercing into her own blue eyes, she was stricken still.

Coming up and getting ready for anything, the Dunmer spoke with authority. "What is the meaning of this interruption? The Jarl is not seeing anyone this day."

Speaking swiftly, Taalnir had every right to speak to him. "Riverwood calls for aid, fear of the Dragon attack at Helgen that I had witnessed."

The hand on the handle let go faster than the blink of an eye. "The Jarl needs to hear this. Please, go ahead."

Apparently, the Jarl had noticed the Altmer, and as soon as she stepped up, he rose from his chair. "You have news from Helgen?"

Kneeling before the man, Taalnir nodded. "I do. I was there when the dragon attacked. I am unsure how many managed to survive, but I'm sure a fair few have, including General Tullius, and his captive Ulfric Stormcloak. However, nothing is certain this early. Alvor, Riverwood's smith, requests Whiterun's aid."

The Jarl hummed aloud. "I know this Alvor, he is an honorable man, one I trust… You did well to come to me so soon. Please, rise." Turning to a man in noble clothing, all clean and finely sewn, he looked unimpressed. "You were saying? This confirms it, there's a Dragon on the loose. The harbingers of the end times. Irileth was right, by Ysmir I should have mobilized my men to each city the moment she said so!"

On cue, Irileth, the Dunmer, stepped up. "Sir, we should do so now, it is still early enough, we can be there by dusk, and camped out by nightfall. I'll go to the other cities, and beef up security around the farm lands."

The noble, however, was not about to rush. "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation, maybe even rallying a force to attack thinking we were preparing our own!"

Jarl Balgruuf turned to the noble. "I will not stand by and watch as a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, prepare the guard details for Riverwood and the neighboring towers and farms, I want our best eyes staring into those mountains, any sign of a flying creature, and a horse comes my way, understood?"

Irileth bowed to the order. "At once!" With that, she charged up the hold, screaming for the guards to start lining up.

Having stood, Taalnir remained quiet. The noble bowed to the Jarl. "I'll return to my duties, and prepare lunch."

Balgruuf sat in his chair. "That would be best Proventus. And, have an extra plate for our guest." As the man walked off, the Jarl looked to the elven woman. "Well done. You came to me on your own, and you carry yourself well. You've done me and my hold a service, and it is only appropriate you are rewarded for such diligence."

Shaking her head, Taalnir knew she could not accept such. It was her duty to help those in need. "Jarl, as honored as I am to be of service, I have only done what was right. A reward is unnecessary."

Smiling brightly, the Jarl chuckled. "Ah, but that's the exact reason I am giving you one. You are an honorable and righteous woman, one who helps those in need. And such good deeds should be rewarded, not just as a gracious gift for those who have done good, but also as an example that good deeds are encouraged. Please, anything you want and I will gladly pay."

Though the Altmer was not willing to ask a high price, she knew she would need the money… Not just for food, but she would need to get armor if she were to talk to the Companions. "I believe a hundred Septims, and a choice of armor. I am not fit for battle, even with my weapons."

With a patient stare, the Jarl thought this request over. Standing up, he smiled. "I grant you your request. Proventus will pay the Septims, and I am sure he will find you some armor. But, before you go see him for your reward, I believe there is something you can do to help us further, if you do not mind that is. I have a feeling you have the talents needed to perform this request."

With a smile, Taalnir agreed. "Yes, Jarl Balgruuf." Truly, if the danger of Dragons shadowed the land, she had to help any way she could. Following the man, she wondered what he had in mind. Surely it was something more along the lines of intellectual help. It would make sense, she had a close up view of the dragon, maybe she could provide first hand experience on paper.

As they entered a side room, a small explosion caused her to exit her thoughts and look to the slightly bluish smoke coming from a man at a magically enchanted alchemical bench. The Jarl spoke up. "This is Farengar, my Court Wizard. He's been digging up information, and rumors, of dragons. He's almost obsessed with them, but if this information can help us fight them then I see this as a head start to their return. Farengar!"

Being called, the man coughed as he settled the chemical failure with an ice spell before turning around, wiping his face of the smoke. "Ah, Jarl Balgruuf. Sorry, I've been working on another magical enhancing potion, maybe something to help us resist dragon's breath. It would seem I am lacking many ingredients… Or mixing them rather ineffectively."

Having seen the smoke, Taalnir came up and gave it a whiff. "You're mixing… Garlic with Frost Salts?" She could see some spare salts, but the smell was undeniably rotten garlic, making her cover her nose. "You'd be better off mixing the shavings of Garlic with Fire Salts as a way to fortify a mage of their Magicka."

Blinking, Farengar was actually impressed to see someone with such knowledge handling such a big weapon on her back. Someone who looked like a warrior normally was only interested in the next fight, or so his experience told him. "Ah, an Alchemist who wields blades. You're right, that mixture would prove more beneficial to mages, but a Dragon's innate resistance to magic makes them harder prey. History shows a good warrior would be more capable, so instead of giving our mages greater prolonged use of the arcane arts, I am attempting to find ways of strengthening a warrior's resistance to a dragon and it's attacks."

After a certain failure to conjure a Flame Atronach correctly, and when she started learning more about Alchemy, Taalnir had started finding ways to prevent fire's around the house. "Bone meal and Dragon's Tongue would give general resistance if applies to armor.

Seeing the mage smile at her, she felt she had received his respect. The Jarl spoke up, however. "Farengar, she's going to be helping you with your project. She was at Helgen, maybe she can shatter the myths you've thought up and come into contact with to determine the right way to fight these beasts. Treat her well, and fill her in on what you've found out."

Giving the Jarl a bow, both Taalnir and Farengar gave him leave. Smiling, Farengar almost leapt the table to get close to Taalnir. "You saw a real Dragon, in the flesh? Up close?"

Nodding, the elven woman explained to him everything. Hearing it all, Farengar turned and went to his alchemic table. "They breath fire, I was right. We should find a stronger chemical mix! Fire Salts and Dragon's Tongue! Maybe add some Frost Mirriam to settle the rather unstable sparking of the ingredients…" As he started mixing a large amount, he had an idea. "There's something you can get for me. Something I believe will help us fight dragons within the near future."

Turning to her as he grabbed the Frost Mirriam from his hanging plants, he smiled. "There's a stone tablet that is said to be housed within Bleak Falls barrow, a Nordic ruin, supposedly made around the time of the dragon's disappearance in the old legends. I've come across a source of information that this tablet is there, and it holds the key to finding all the sites within Skyrim where the Dragons were buried. If we can find this tablet, we may be able to guard these sites from any buried dragons coming back from the dead."

This was starting to sound like an adventure, something her father had usual told about. Delving into ruins, and finding treasure. Though, the question here was whether or not the barrow was already conquered by an adventurer. "How do we know it's there? It may have already been found and taken by those looking for glory."

Farengar had other thoughts. "The Barrow is said to have been sealed by a door that can only be opened by a magical item. Find this item, and you'll find the main chamber where this stone would no doubt have been buried. And if it's already been found, then you can follow the trail, who had it, who sold it to them, and all the way back to whoever found the treasure. Though it's more likely that the item is still hidden somewhere. The Barrow, if you must know, is in the mountains, it's between us and a small town south called Riverwood."

She had seen such a building on the mountain, but figured it was just a very wild and natural formation of the mountain, or where the Greybeards were if anything. "So, I find the barrow, hope to find the item to open the tomb, and find the tablet. That's it? It seems rather simple… I fear there is more to this than that."

The mage smiled. "Nothing gets past you." Though he did take a deep breath to explain. "The Barrow is said to be infested with Draugr. The Nordic undead whom fallen in battle and were buried there. If they still persist when you arrive, you may have to fight your way through as many as were left by any adventurers who might have tried to claim treasure and glory. Be careful, too. These undead may not be alive anymore, but their strength of The Voice may still be powerful to this day."

That did not bode well, as she heard many a tale of Tiber Septim's reign using the Voice, the ancient Nordic power bestowed by Kynareth and Akatosh. Though if they were to prepare any resistance against the black winged dragon, they would need every advantage. "I will see what I can do. I will leave for the Barrow after dinner, and hope to catch any opposition in the dark. Besides, the faster I get it, the better. I just hope that I can finish my business in town swiftly."

Hearing this, Farengar grabbed some packaged ingredients. "As a fellow Alchemist, I suspect you may want to visit a shop with ingredients. Arcadia's Cauldron is a wonderful shop, she can help you with most."

With a smile, Taalnir nodded. "Thank you Farengar. But what is this?"

Giving the package to her, the wizard hoped she would accept his task. "If you wouldn't mind, I am fairly busy trying to find ways to protect our soldiers in preparation for the Dragons. I am too busy to run my own errands in town. If you could, take these Frost Salts to Arcadia, I'm sure she will reward you generously for helping."

Seeing as she would need to go there anyway, and any help was appreciated, after the Empire had stolen most of her gear coming here, she took a deep breath and agreed. "When I am capable, she will receive them. Mix well." With that, the elven woman left the room. As she left, she noticed Proventus helping manage the table, which was filling with food for lunch. Deciding it was about time to finish another errand she had to do, she walked up to him. "Proventus, may we speak?"

Seeing the woman come up to him, the Steward nodded. "What is it, Altmer?"

Unfastening the blade on her back, she presented it to him. "Your daughter asked me to give this to you, for the Jarl. Said you would know when to present it to him."

Taking it in hand, Proventus smiled, and felt the weight. "Thank you for bringing this. I had first thought you were a strong warrior, which made little sense at first, but I did not judge. Here, your reward from the Jarl." Strapping the sword on his back he grabbed a coin purse. "A hundred Septims. As for your armor, for your help with my daughter's sword and the requested armor, go see her again, and tell her you've earned your metal. She'll understand. Lunch will be soon, you may take a seat if you like."

With that, the young elven woman took a seat and grabbed some bread. Lunch was a very filling experience, the meat was juicy and the mead was sweet. Taalnir was smiling as everyone was enjoying themselves.

Though it was rather dull. As much as it was amazing seeing such a feast and everyone in the castle talking, it was just Nobility, and talking of politics. She would prefer the company of the Companions, especially if her father's tales held true. They would go on many adventures, and tell tales of their exploits, and feast with laughs and spar for the fun of it. A true Warrior Feast if there ever was one.

Looking at her Gauntlets, she rubbed them a little, remembering her father's words. "' _If you ever see the Companions, know that they will want you to prove yourself. The only way to earn their respect is to do something grand. It may even take saving one from a dozen trolls by yourself. Do not hesitate, but do not charge in. Remember your training, and they will see you for the Warrior you are.'_ " As she finished, she grabbed some more Mead and took it with her as she went out. It was time to finish some business. With her package secure, she started down to the market.

It did not take long to find the alchemist, as Arcadia's Cauldron had a proper sign to show for it. Heading in, she found a woman mixing at the enchanted table. "Welcome to Arcadia's Cauldron, be right with you." After a small wait, the woman turned and smiled. "So, what can I get for you?"

Grabbing the package, she left it on the counter and smiled. "Farengar, the Court Wizard, wanted me to deliver these. And I would like to buy some bottles, bases, and ingredients, if that is alright with you."

Smiling at the woman, Arcadia took the package and grabbed a few bottles, a few small and a couple medium. "What can I get you for bases and ingredients? I'll give you the bottles and bases for twenty, as a discount for helping with this favor. What ingredients would you like?"

Seeing that she wasn't getting anything for free, Taalnir couldn't help but smile. This was better, she hated charity, but loved hospitality. "Thank you. I need purified water, and some wine, if you will. And, if possible, can I get Taproot and Salmon Roe, two each, for about thirty?"

Taproot was a very uncommon ingredient, it was taken by Spriggans, or given as a sign of friendship. But seeing the alchemist agree to the payment, she handed the elven woman the bottles and base liquids before going to grab some of the bottled Roe, and the two roots. "I could also add something else for that thirty, would you like some Juniper?"

Shaking her head, Taalnir began to think. "Would I be able to get a couple branches of Snowberries?"

With a firm nod, Arcadia grabbed the branches and placed them on the counter. "There you are. Two medium sized potion bottles, three small ones, two Taproots, two jars of Roe, and two branches of Snowberries, along with standard Wine and Purified Water. Fifty Septims."

Counting out the coin, the Altmer gave Arcadia the gold and put in her bag the wine and the other ingredients, along with most of the bottles. But grabbed the water and Snowberries. "You mind if I use the table?"

Receiving a kind gesture to go ahead, she went and started her grind. Pulling a branch clean and pounding away at the berries, she started making the paste. Finishing the paste, she poured some water into the bowl and mixed the paste in, getting a thick but liquid potion. Pouring it into the small bottle, and then doing it again for the second branch, she held the bottles in her hands and started chilling them with her ice spell, causing them to shine a little.

Seeing this, Arcadia blinked in surprise. "I've not seen someone create an extract like that before. Though I know it's used by Sailors going through the rivers surrounded by snow and ice. I heard those up in Winterhold use it to keep warm."

Putting the potions in her pack, Taalnir walked towards the door and waved at Arcadia. "I'm from Cyrodiil, I'll need it to travel the snowy mountains. Thank you, and blessed be your day." Leaving, the Altmer knew she had a few more things to do. Heading to the Blacksmith, she was glad to see the woman taking a break. "Hello once more, Adrianne. I took your father the sword."

Turning towards the Altmer, the smith stood and smiled at her. "Thank you. Did he say anything?"

Nodding, Taalnir spoke clearly. "I was here to speak to the Jarl about the Dragons, and for my help in doing so he had promised me a reward, being armor and some coin. Your father said I should see you for my armor, and to tell you that I've 'earned my metal' as it were. But he seemed happy to receive your sword, I hope indeed the Jarl enjoys it."

Looking surprised, Adrianne hummed and put a finger to her chin in thought. Though glad to hear her father was happy, she was a professional. Looking the elven woman up and down, she measured. "For you, as the Jarl commands, and my father suggests, what would you like? Something lightweight and free, or something heavy that can take a blow or two?"

Not being the sluggish type, the Altmer smiled. "Something light would be fine. Though maybe some Steel Cuffed boots to match my gauntlets?"

After a moment of thought, the young Nordic smith nodded. "I'll handle the boots, though my husband will see about getting you a set of Leather Armor we have in storage. He will need to re-size, but I am sure he can make it fit you. It'll take two hours if I start now, I've already got some Ingots ready. Will that do?"

Agreeing, Taalnir bowed to the smithy. "Thank you, Adrianne. I'll go see your husband and have him fit me the Leather Armor. Oh, and if you could." Grabbing her Iron Dagger from her Gauntlet, she presented it. "Could I trade this and some Septims for a better knife?"

Taking a look at the dagger, Adrianne nodded. "I could trade you a Steel dagger, but it will cost another twenty Septims. You'll need to take it in and give it to Ulfberth, He'll give you one of our pre-made one's. As for the armor, tell him I said it's been paid for, upfront."

Getting the dagger back and giving the twenty Septims to the smith for the dagger, Taalnir bowed again and went into the shop. Coming up to the counter, she knocked on the wood. "Ulfberth? Your wife said to come in."

Hearing someone in the back room, she heard a grunting man come up from the doorway. "Ah, hello. So, what will it be? What can I get for ya?"

Smiling, Taalnir presented the Iron Dagger. "Adrianne said to tell you that everything's been paid upfront. I need this Iron Dagger traded in for a Steel one, and a set of Leather armor, minus the gauntlets and boots."

Putting the iron Dagger away, the Nordic shopkeeper handed her a Steel one, of which she placed in her Gauntlet. Ulfberth nodded. "I'll be right back with the armor." Going back into the back, it took a few moments for him to bring it, but a full suit of Leather Armor lay on the counter. "I'll need about an hour to re-size, this set was for a Nordic warrior, he never came back for it. It should fit you if I slim it a bit, and redo the seams. If you have any other business in town, then I suggest doing so. Just make sure to come back for this."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Taalnir gave him a polite farewell and started off. She went through the town, back to the market stalls. She needed some food to get by for the next few days, and thirty would be plenty for such. Heading to the food stall, she bought herself a half roll of cheese, some cooked meat, and a few fruits and vegetables, she was once again spent with no more money, but she was prepared. As her mother always said, survival is not something to save money on. Getting all individually wrapped for transport, she put them in her pack and thought to go see the Companions. It was about time for her to do so anyway.

As she went up the stairs again, she noticed Irileth marching troops from the castle and got out of their way quickly. Smiling, thanks to her duty fulfilled, she started up to the Companions home, Jorrvaskr, an upturned boat for a roof, as her father had told her. She hoped to at least find out if they would accept her, or let her be a guest. Opening the strong door, she went into the hall, only to see two of the Companions fighting it out with their fists, and the others watching intently. Knowing this was a Mead Hall, she knew this was practically the best entertainment here, and smiled as she watched two warriors fight it out. A Nordic woman with red stripes on her cheeks and a horned helm, fighting the Dunmer she fought with earlier that morning.

As the two fought it out, it was clear which was the better fighter, as the Nordic woman with the horn helm clocked the Dunmer in the stomach before launching him into the support beam with a fierce rising heel kick, knocking him to the ground long enough to jump on him and smash her cupped fists into his skull and knock him down for good. As he groaned and crawled a little, she spat blood to the side grabbed his arm, helping him up and to his seat before going outside. "Try to keep those fists up next time, Athis."

Scoffing and slurring his words, the Dunmer tried to act tough though his bleeding lip. "Shaddup Njada, show respect."

As the fighting was over, the rest of the companions went back to their normal routine, and one of them saw Taalnir. "Well, if it isn't the Giant Slayer. Guess you came to take up that proposal of becoming a true warrior." It was the same man with the great-sword in the field.

Putting her hand out for him, the Altmer smiled. "I will always be a warrior at heart, even if I use a spell or two. But that is not here nor there. You know my name, what may yours be?"

The man smirked and grabbed her arm in his, a warrior's shake as he tested her grip. "Farkas. You met Aela, as well as Ria and Athis." Feeling her grip was indeed strong, he turned and welcomed her in. "We have strong drink, and warm fires here. Though the good stuff is for Companions only."

Walking beside the man, Taalnir could accept that as she nodded his way. "Which brings me to the one question. How does one become initiated into your ranks?"

Chuckling, the Nordic heavy warrior pointed to a set of stairs to the right. "Down into the living quarters is our Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. Speak to him if you want to join. But fair warning, he can test your mettle with his eyes alone."

Deciding to find out if she was worthy of this man's judgment, she pat Farkas on the shoulder and headed down. Seeing two men talking at the very end of the hall, she walked up to them, overhearing a conversation as she approached.

The white-haired man spoke softly. "We all do, but it's our burden to bear. We can overcome it."

His current charge spoke back even softer, noticing the Altmer arriving. "You have my brother and I, obviously, but I don't know if the rest will go along quietly."

Turning to see the Elven woman, noticing his friend's behavior, he turned back and nodded quietly. "Leave that to me." Turning to the woman again, who had stopped and turned to the side to give them some privacy before she was called, he gestured for her. "Come, what brings you down here?"

Coming to the room and bowing, Taalnir spoke. "Forgive me for interrupting, but Farkas upstairs told me I could find Kodlak Whitemane down here, the Harbinger of the Companions."

Standing, the white haired warrior looked over the Altmer. "I am he. And you must be?"

Looking at the man with her blue eyes, Taalnir smiled. "Taalnir NightGuard. I've come to become an initiate for the Companions. Though I may have skills in Magic that I may grow, I am a Warrior at heart. Besides, my father told tales of the Companions."

Crossing his arms, with a sly smirk, the old man walked around her. "Hmm, well, I know that name only by legend. NightGuard… I assume your father was a Nord then. It is interesting one with such magical talents wishes to become a better warrior, rather than an Archmage or court wizard. As long as you prove yourself a True Warrior, I have no quarrel with you joining our ranks." Sitting back down at the table, Kodlak smiled brightly. "Looking at you, I can sense a kindred spirit within, and find you value dexterity and strength. I'd be honored for you to join us."

The man beside him gawked. "Master, you're not truly considering this woman join us."

Turning to the dark haired brother of Farkas, Kodlak gave a stern stare. "I am nobody's master. Vilkas, and last I checked we still had empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with the fire of a true Warrior burning in their hearts."

Vilkas sighed, trying to reason with the leader of the Companions. "Apologies, Kodlak, but maybe this isn't the best time. I've not even heard of this Outsider, nor the name NightGuard."

Turning to Taalnir, the Harbinger smiled brightly again. "I have… Though it is better known throughout the hold of Falkreath. Still, sometimes the Famous come to us, and other times we forge their stories from the beginning. It makes no difference of their fame, it only matters they hold the spirit of a Warrior, as our Atmorian ancestors did."

Vilkas looked at Taalnir, this time making his point clear. "And their arm's strength, as I recall."

Humming in thought and stroking his beard, Kodlak nodded. As he wondered how to ask. "True, of course…" Smiling, he asked the Elven woman boldly. "How are you in battle?"

Smiling proudly, Taalnir had a story of her own. "I still have much to learn when it comes to actual combat, against those who may want my blood to run the rivers red. However, this morning the Companions had work to do, they faced against a Giant on a nearby farm, and were having a little trouble. You may ask them further details, but seeing this beast causing havoc, I came into the battle and helped them slay the creature, delivering the final blow. My sword in it's back when it died."

Boasting with a laughter that rocked the hall a bit, Kodlak was brimming with happiness. "That's the spirit. Good form. We must ask Farkas and Aela what happened, but as it is, we must see your skill first hand." Turning to Vilkas, the Harbinger had an idea. "Take her to the yard, test her strength."

Giving the woman a small look, Vilkas stood and put a hand on his sword. "Aye. The yard is out back, behind the building. Follow me, Giant-slayer." Walking past, he lead the Altmer up the stairs and out back, where Aela and Njada were training.

Grabbing his Shield from the seat and unsheathing his sword, he waved it at the two ladies. "Make way! Kodlak wants me to test this new blood, see if she has what it takes to be a Companion!"

Finishing their clash, Aela pushed off and huffed turning to see Taalnir and smiled. "She just may surprise you, Vilkas. Don't go easy on her, I warn you of this."

Passing her as he made it to the sparring circle, he huffed. "We'll see…" Turning to see her unsheathing her sword and Shield as well, and seeing their quality, he could only feel insulted. "You've no better weapons?"

Swirling the blade, Taalnir stepped into the circle. "My former gear, whilst not the greatest, was stolen from me. I must start from scratch. Thankfully, I found people with good hearts who have helped me even hold something of quality other than a rusted iron blade. But, as my father once said, it is not the gear that we wield, but the one who wields them. So stop talking down to me, and test me."

Pulling up her shield, and her sword topping it and pointing at the man in front of her, Taalnir saw as Vilkas held his blade at his side, and his Shield lower as he stood higher. Smiling, the Altmer circled closer to him before bashing his shield with hers.

Feeling the bash, Vilkas deflected it, only to see her twirl and slam the butt of her sword into his gut, making him take a step back. Swinging for her, Vilkas slashed into her shield, which held strong against his strike after she quickly pulled back and blocked again before he could see her turn.

Pulling his sword back, the Nordic warrior stabbed for her legs, but was blocked by her shield again as she spun it down and lifted her leg out of the way. Stomping down, the Elven woman swung up with her shield, smashing against Vilkas' iron banded one, which caused her arm to sting briefly instead of pushing Vilkas back. Not letting up, she stabbed at him, aiming for a deflection.

As she hit the shield, Vilkas once more deflected it, and went for his own thrust, but was taken fully by her wooden shield, getting stuck. Grinning, Taalnir twisted her arm and shield quickly, causing Vilkas to lose balance in an attempt to keep his grip on his blade, like a true warrior, only for his Elven opponent to put her blade on the back of his neck. "Yield."

Stunned, Vilkas could only look at the piercing blue eyes of the Altmer, and the strength of her grip as she held the sword steady against his neck, barely twitching from exertion. Seeing his was beaten, Vilkas found himself impressed. 'Ma _ybe she has what it takes after all. Kodlak sure knows what to look for, I can never tell who has true strength of spirit._ " Not letting himself look beaten, he took a deep breath and nodded. "I yield. Not bad for a beginner. You may just make a name for yourself yet." As she pulled the sword away, he yanked his from her shield and they both sheathed their weapons.

Shaking hands with the man, Taalnir nodded. "I only wish to try." Smiling, the Altmer was happy to be accepted, even if it took forever to become honored for her deeds she would honor the Companions. Her father would be proud, she knew.

Attempting to keep face with the rest, whom he could hear their grins from here, unfastened his sword. "Though you did well, you are still a whelp to us, new blood. Which means, you do what we ask. Here…" Giving her his sword, he pointed up the wall behind him. "Take this up to Eorlund Grey-Mane, and have it sharpened. Be careful, It's probably worth more than everything you have put together."

As he walked off, he saw Aela quietly chuckling. He ignored her, but she herself walked up to Taalnir. "Not bad. Don't worry about him, he talks a big game. But clearly you're no Milk-Drinker here. Maybe in a real fight you'd be hard pressed to actually beat him, but I feel you'd still win."

Smiling and patting Aela's shoulder, the elven woman chuckled. "I believe he was going easy on me, but regardless. He is a fine warrior, and that is all that matters in these halls." Getting a firm agreement, she left Aela and Njada, who was smiling at her, to their own spar. Finding a set of stairs around the building up the wall to the large bird statue, the Altmer found Eorlund, the greatest Smith in Skyrim, period. He was busy making another blade, but thankfully he was still shaping it before heating it.

Seeing the woman coming up, the old smith set his tools down and started wiping his hands. "What brings you here, young one?"

Handing him Vilkas' sword, Taalnir bowed to the greatest Smith in Tamriel. "Vilkas said to bring you his sword to sharpen. I hope this is not an inconvenience."

Taking the blade, Eorlund nodded. "Ah, a newcomer I take it? Some fresh blood, and a High Elf at that. I thought you were mostly Mages."

Smiling at that and shaking her head, Taalnir showed her own blade. "I am my Father's child. He was a Nord, born in Skyrim. But I do wield magic, and will become both a great Warrior, as well as Mage. Never neglect your talents, as he would tell me."

Laughing heartily, Eorlund put the sword down and gave a firm nod. "A truly good mind-set for anyone, especially a Warrior. Even one as great as old NightGuard. Ah, the battle of Falkreath, the Bandit horde he held back. If anyone can become one of the best of these halls, It's his daughter. Show them what you are made of."

Looking shocked, Taalnir looked to her Gauntlets. Smiling, she remembered they were Skyforge made. Holding them, she beamed at Eorlund. "He talked highly of you, and I see why. Sharp eyes. Thank you."

Before she could leave, Eorlund spoke up quickly. "A word of advice? Don't always do what you are told. They are testing your fortitude, your will. They were all whelps once, just don't like to talk about it. Nobody rules the Companions, so do what you want to do, not what they tell you."

Taalnir knew this, her father told her of tales, that since Ysgramor's death the Companions had no distinct leader, only an adviser in the Harbinger, and several have past since the great Atmorian warrior. Though she wasn't going to let them handle her deeds, she would help with anything they asked, because in her heart she wanted to be dependable. "Thank you. I should be off."

Again, she was stopped by the smith. "May I ask a favor? Just a request." Seeing the elven woman nod, he spoke up. "I was making a new Shield for Aela, it's finished, but I've got one last order to fill, and then I must see my wife. She is in mourning, and I need to make sure she is alright. If you could bring this Shield to Aela for me, I would appreciate it."

Hearing this, the Altmer nodded again. To be depended on, it made her feel good. "I am sorry for your loss, whatever happened. I hope things return to normal once more."

Grabbing the shield and giving it to the elven warrior, who huffed a bit from the weight of the Steel Shield in one hand, Eorlund smiled somberly. "Thank you for your words. I hope you well on your journey as well."

Finally able to go, as she was going to need to head back to the other smithy for her orders, she went down to see Aela fighting with only a single sword against Njada, whom wielded two. Watching the two warriors fight, she noticed how much more skilled Aela was, how much sharper her turns and stronger her attacks. Though Njada had two weapons, she was quickly being lead in, like a trapped meal to a wolf. Before Njada could correct herself from a miss, Aela grabbed her arm and twisted her around, kicking her legs and tossing the blade away before putting the tip of her own against Njada's chest.

After a moment, Aela helped her comrade and sparring partner up, both shaking arms and cleaning up. Coming up to Aela, the Altmer held up the shield. "Eorlund wanted me to give this to you. Your new Shield I take it."

Smiling and holding the Shield up, giving it a bit of a bash or two before snapping it against the harness on her back, Aela was thankful. "I appreciate it. I suppose now you are a full fledged member of the Companions, New Blood or not. Come, I will have Farkas find you a bed."

Shaking her head, Taalnir refused. "As of now, I have a few more errands to run, and after dinner I am to visit Bleak Falls Barrow. I will require a bed tomorrow, if that is alright."

Hearing this new adventure, Aela was brimming. "Ah, that sounds like a tough task. I hear there are cursed Draugr who never cease to flow from those tombs. I'll wish you luck on your adventure, and will await for you to return with a story to tell. And if you can, try to complete this quest of yours without using a single spell."

With a firm nod, Taalnir agreed. "My errands include picking up my new armor, so I may not require my Oak Flesh spell. You will hear from me tomorrow, if I survive." With that, the newest Companion left to find her armor.

Though as she walked through town, she began thinking of the task given to her. Though it was dangerous, Taalnir knew it had to be done. " _The Barrow will be teeming with danger, but I mustn't falter. This is for the safety of Whiterun, and all of Skyrim if that Dragon cannot be stopped. We cannot afford to look for mercenaries, and I cannot afford their help either. If I must do this alone, I will. Kynareth guide me, and Mara bless me._ "

 **XxX Two Hours Later, Warmaiden's XxX**

Tightening the loose clamps of her Leather Armor, Taalnir fit the final piece on, the chest piece. Fitting the helm on for a fit, she felt it was a tad loose, but it would do. "Thank you both for this. Have a wonderful day, and I hope you both find rest after such heavy orders." With a slight bow, the Altmer left the shop in all her glory. Sighing in relief, she gave her armor a few pats, smiling as she found herself finally capable in this northern landscape of mountains and snow.

Hell, she even had a belt with pockets for her potions. It was perfect. Seeing as Supper was not for another few hours, she decided to take a walk, and take in the sights. She never did get the chance, as she was too focused on the tasks at hand. Thought Whiterun wasn't the grandest city, she found it had it's own charm. The towering fortress of Dragonsreach, the rural homes that held the many families, even a few clans in the upper quarter, it was charming.

As she went into the courtyard and sat on the bench, the Elven woman looked at the tree, a unique but dying tree in the middle that looked sick. With a fleeting thought, she wished to Kyne that this beauty not fade.

Though she mainly worshiped DIbella, her mother taught her the ways of Nature, under the great Kyne and her power over it. She respected Kyne, and would always pray for guidance, and would always show her faith to the Sky Goddess.

 **XxX Sunset, Outside Whiterun XxX**

After a relaxing evening, and what was a very nice dinner, Taalnir was ready for the trials ahead. She had even created one more potion with Farengar, a medium strength Magicka potion, one that would not only Fortify her Magicka, it would restore it, and help her body regenerate the power within her. Though she would not use it this time, she was always one to be prepared.

Drinking another swig of her Stamina potion, she started running at a steady pace towards the barrow. She knew that a trail up the mountain was nearby Riverwood, so as the sun set and the night was rising, she felt invigorated, the little bit of light that remained vanishing as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Coming up to the path, she turned away from Riverwood to climb it. Taalnir soon came across a tower overlooking Riverwood, but stopped as she noticed torches. Was this the towns guard patrol? Heading up slowly, she started noticing a few people, one on the top of the tower with a bow, though apparently without good enough vision to notice her through the shadow of the mountain.

What really tipped her off, however, was the crudely made armor of fur and iron that adorned the two that came out of the tower. Focusing her hearing, she knelt down and listened as they spoke. "We got lucky to find that thing, whatever secrets this Barrow holds, I hope our man will find it. We'll be rich! That shopkeeper was a fool to think it a standard trinket."

The other spoke, smiling wide. "We'll be buried in wenches by the time we finish here. It's a good thing we managed to steal the claw last night, Whiterun guards came into town."

So these were Bandits, thieves looking for an easy score. Taalnir despised thieves, and at the moment they were in the way of her getting into the Barrow herself. She noticed the same claw in the shop as well, but to steal from an honest merchant such as Lucan? Seeing one head back in as the other walked to the tree and started watching for anyone coming for them, Taalnir grabbed her knife. Whilst she had talent in magic, and her skills as a swords-woman was nothing to snuff at if Vilkas was any evidence. She needed to be smart.

And as a young girl, she always played with knives. Tossing her Steel knife, it flew with a small whistle before thudding into the heart of the bare chested bandit, causing him to fall. The thud was loud enough, and it was time to act. Grabbing her Shield and sword, she raced up to the tower and bull-rushed into the second Bandit, slamming him down to the ground. Swiftly and with little mercy, Taalnir thrust her blade into his throat. Hearing the steps, Taalnir figured the one above heard her was coming down.

Hiding behind the wall, she held her blade up and waited. The bandit cursed as she came down, but with deadly precision, Taalnir cut her legs, causing the bandit to fall forward. Before she could draw her sword Taalnir cut her throat. Huffing, the Altmer looked upon the dead bandits. Walking over them and out of the tower, she went and retrieved her knife from the first dead bandit and sheathed it. "Time to hunt…" Walking up the Mountain, she kept her eyes trained on the road ahead for any more Bandits. "Stendarr, grant me forgiveness. Arkay, accept these men and women into your arms."


	3. Quest for the Stone, Fight the Dragons!

Hello once more, and I hope you are enjoying the adventure of an Altmer Dragonborn, which will become rather dramatic later on as we all know the Nords and their views on Mer in general, mostly Altmer as they make up the main force of the Thalmor. So far only the beginning was against her, but soon there will be more as we get into some difficult quests. From here on out, things start taking a turn.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

The mountain, although cold, had no snow falling tonight. The moons were not bright as they drew over the horizon, though Taalnir could see fine. Her father told her she was gifted, a natural night vision. Knowing that the snow was covering the trail ahead of her, she was not afraid of the biting cold. The three she had killed below had a few items to help her for that, a wolf cloak, furred and warm, large as well with a hood that held her loose helmet in place better.

Thankfully the entirety of her outfit was dark, so she had an advantage in the night. Though she didn't know how to effectively take out the Bandits, if there were more, without her magic at a range. She would need to find herself a Crossbow, one of the newly designed versions of the weapon from the Dawnguard that's been circulating.

Coming up and sighting the Barrow, she noticed a few figures on the walls. Moving quickly and silently, she hugged the wall of the mountain and hoped that the shadow cast by the moons this early would keep her hidden against the snow. Thankfully it was, and she managed to easily make it to the barrow's stairs.

Slowly and surely, Taalnir grabbed her sword and shield, preparing herself. Seeing the archer above turn away, she raced up and turned, quickly coming up behind her and stabbing into her as soon as she turned, yanking the blade up into her chest and throat before kicking her down.

Having seen him before climbing the stairs, the Altmer raced to the end of the wall. Though what she did not figure was him patrolling her way, and found him flanking her. Swiftly she flipped the blade along her arm and jabbed backward at him, but the reach was slightly short, causing him to dodge out of the way. He pulled up his crossbow and fired, but only hit her shield as she turned and knelt down to keep him from hitting her.

Raising up against him, she jumped and slashed into his arm, making him drop his weapon before cutting his legs and making him fall on his ass. With a finishing blow, Taalnir stabbed him in the chest. Though he died at the end of her blade, the Elven warrior was not yet finished. Behind her came an Orc, most of these Bandits having been Nords till now, and he brandished his giant two-handed iron blade, coming down upon her swiftly.

Stepping to the side, she climbed on the blade and forced him to kneel before slashing his head clean off. These were untrained bandits, and the Orc was young for his age, the usual time one journeys for adventure. Collecting herself, and gathering the Crossbow and bolts of the man she killed just before the Orc, she tied the pouch to her side and slung the strap over her shoulder, though it was a bit tight against her chest if she tried that.

Gathering a few coin purses, Taalnir finished taking back the stolen goods of the bandits and went for the Barrow. Slowly she trotted to the door, finding no more around the risen structure of the Barrow. Quickly slipping into the large doors, which were open enough for anyone to go through, she noticed a fire in a ruined entrance, Skeevers dead surrounding the entire place. Slowly coming up to the fire, she noticed the two sleeping bandits. Holding her weapon steady she banged it against her shield. "Wake up!"

And they did, with a start. Both the Khajiit and Nord awoke with a start, grabbing their weapons and hurrying to try and kill their intruding friend Taalnir. Though their sudden adrenaline was causing them to trip over themselves, making it rather easy for the elven warrior to dodge and cut into them, swiftly cutting into the back of the Nord and then tripping the Khajiit over himself cutting his ankles. With little time to spare, she stabbed into the Khajiit's heart and then slashed up at the recovered Nord, who was coming for a fierce strike, wild and underwhelming in technique, cutting into his chest and cutting his hand off, the blade barely bypassing her as it fell.

Cutting the Nords head off, she sighed and looked around. Seeing a chest, she decided to take a quick look. It was a rugged and worn wooden chest and locked for that matter. Using a fire spell to melt the lock, she burned around it and forced it open. Collecting what she could carry, it wasn't a really good haul. It seemed she could have saved her money, as she grabbed another Steel Dagger, though one of lesser quality due to use. Sheathing it in her boot, she grabbed the few coin purses inside and more Bolts, otherwise, the arrows, bows and other weapons that were of lesser quality than her own stayed put.

Their base was small, and it seemed that either the main force of their group was further ahead, or they weren't many in nature. Taalnir could only hope to hurry as she stepped down the stairs leading deeper into the Barrow, climbing over rubble and sifting through the dark halls, a few torches here and there.

As she started to descend deeper, she heard someone talking through foliage near more stairs ahead. "Let's see here… Maybe it's backward? Or…" Coming around and looking, she noticed another bandit thug rolling something and then coming to a lever. As soon as he pulled it, however, he was pelted with arrows till dead, which made Taalnir jump from the surprise but then calm.

She knew well that tombs were guarded, but she was expecting Draugr, not traps like these. Taking a deep breath she stalked down and noticed what he was talking about. There was a door, locked by a portcullis, and standing stones of symbols to the left. Above were symbols as well, but one was missing entirely. Taking a careful look, she noticed the first and last were Snake and Whale, but the middle was missing, probably the rubble left in front of her.

Thinking carefully, she decided to take a guess. Setting the first stone to Snake and the last to a whale, she carefully chose the middle to be Snake as well and took a breath. If she were wrong, her journey ends here. Pulling the lever and then ducking out of the way, she waited for her impending doom, only for it to never come. The only sound was one of the doors opening up for her. Standing and smiling, the elven woman walked into the other room and noticed a chain on the other side. Pulling it, she found it closed the door behind her. She also felt it was used recently. " _Another explorer maybe? Or… greedy betrayal, most likely. Best be careful._ "

Beholding another chest in this room, it was unlocked so she need not use her spells. Opening it, she found only things she could not use. No potions, ingredients, and the weaponry was in terrible condition, not to mention nothing else but ammo she couldn't use. Quickly standing, Taalnir could hear something climbing up the steps to her left. Grabbing her sword, she was quick to cut down the Skeevers coming to attack, slicing down the first one with ease and knocking the second away. Kicking the third, she rushed to it and cut into it fiercely. Huffing and turning with a rounding powerful swing, she cut the third in half and took a stance against any that may come after.

Thankfully, none did, but she was careful settling down the winding stairs deeper into the tomb. Soon enough, the tunnels started to fill with webbing, which was not the best of signs. Though as she drew nearer to the thick of it, she could hear struggling. "Guh, come on. Come on! Harknir, Bjorn, Soling? I'm sorry I ran off without you, help!"

Clearly, he thought she was someone from his gang of bandits, and as she got to a heavily webbed opening, she used her flame spell to burn them away. Coming into the large nest, Taalnir felt a creepy chill go up against her spine. She just walked into a spider's nest, and as it so happened the mother spider was coming back. No time to hide, the giant Frostbite spider came from above and saw her. Gripping her sword tightly, Taalnir slowly advanced as the spider, wounded it would seem, was clambering towards her in a menacing manner, territorial it would seem. She had to move forward, and whether or not the bandit deserved his fate was not up to her as this thing wanted her dead.

Swiping at her, the Spider attacked swiftly, drawing nearer when she ducked under its leg and screeching as she cut it. Charging in and attempting to bite her, Taalnir quickly put her shield up and caught the teeth, but noticed its legs coming to stab her. Quickly, the warrior sliced the leg and fell to her knees from the force of the spider's weight as it tried to bite through her shield. It writhed in agony from its leg being cut off and pulled back, taking Taalnir with it before tossing her aside, it's fangs dislodging. Getting up and running for the spider, Taalnir got behind it and cut into its body, sliding it open and forcing it to turn and throw her into another wall, this time knocking her down off her feet.

Getting back up, Taalnir was hardly quick enough to block the charging spider, but managed it and yelled in pain from the thing slamming her into the wall full force. As it back and arched up to try and bite her again, Taalnir did the only thing she could, put her shield up to block and her sword up with it, stabbing into its mouth as it tried to come down upon her. With heavy pain from the cut, the Spider shrieked and backed off tossing and turning. Shaking off the pain of her own, the Elven warrior yelled and charged in, jumping up and slamming down her sword point into the things head, cutting down as much she could with her weight, but even with that she was tossed into the air and against the wall once more from the fierce spider's death howl, throwing her away before it curled up and died in a heap.

Falling to the floor with a thud, Taalnir felt her rib might have broken under all that. Groaning in pain, she sat up against the wall and tried to numb the pain. Thankfully she willed herself to ignore it and stand. Though maybe not broken, it was hurting a lot. Walking up to the man, he looked very happy. "Sweet breath of Arkay, thank you. Any longer and I would have been a meal. Cut me down, and I'll show you how the door with markings works, and we'll split the treasure."

Huffing and looking at the bandit with disgust, Taalnir wasn't about to let this man cheat her. She knew he would have to be the one to close the door and betray his allies at the entrance. "Not likely. You'll tell me all you know right now… Or I'll kill you first."

With her piercing blue eyes glowing in the moonlight of the air duct above, the bandit nodded, gulping. "Alright, alright. Behind me, there's a path through the burial chambers, a few traps for any grave robbers daring to come through, and a door, locked by magic and symbols with a slot for a key. But it's no ordinary key this door requires, it's a Dragon Claw, a special key made by ancient Nords to lock their greatest treasures behind. The only way to open it is to use the claw with the right combination of symbols, and the door opens. Happy now? Cut me loose, please!"

Shaking her head, Taalnir rose her blade. "Not yet. Where do I find this claw?"

Looking less happy, the bandit could only try and barter. "I have it! We-we stole it from that trader in Riverwood last night, right from under his greedy nose. A claw of pure gold, just like the slot is made of. I have it in my pack, I'll give it to you once you cut me down."

Cutting the pack from him, Taalnir looked inside and saw the claw. It was the one from Lucian's shop alright… She would have to return it once she was done here. Finding a Journal, she opened it up real quick and read it. Apparently, the man's name was Arvel, and he put down in words what to do. Slinging the pack over her shoulder she stepped up to the man. "And let you betray me? Like you did your companions? I'll cut you down before you can do that." Without hesitation, she stabbed the man in the heart and let him die upon her blade. Whilst not usually her style, the man was more likely to try and attack her than work with her. Besides, he was a bandit. Cutting him down and opening the way forward with her flame spell, Taalnir slowly started through the dark corridors once more.

As she walked through the dark halls she was glaring through with little trouble thanks to her gift. Passing the embalming chamber, she could smell the rot coming from ahead and covered her nose with the hood, closing it as she walked through the burial chambers. This, however, was not going to be so easy, as soon as she stepped into the main room the torches suddenly lit and groaning was heard. " _They've awoken to my presence… Forgive me for desecrating this place, but I must find this artifact to help defend against the dragons._ " Several Draugr were climbing from their holes for her, surrounding her. Grabbing her sword again, she waited for their first move.

It didn't take long, as one Draugr roared a ragged deathly breath with a fierce jumping attack using its large battle-axe. Knowing not the strength of the undead, Taalnir was careful in ducking to the side and trying to find an opening, only to hear another come from behind with its sword. Blocking it, she was held fast by the superior strength of the undead but managed to push off and dive out of the way of the battle-axe coming for her from the first undead warrior. Standing up and pulling her shield up, she was ready for their next strike, only to not be ready for their Voice, which ripped through from the undead woman with a sword and shield calling out a fierce force. " **FUS RO DAH!** "

Though not as powerful as their arm, it was strong enough to push her back against the wall and unnerved by the surprise attack enough to be attacked by the sword again. Blocking the force of it, the elven woman groaned and held her shield strong, but knew it was pointless to stay defensive. She had to strike and using the wall behind her as an anchor, she pushed the Draugr down, tackling it to the ground and then slamming her shield into its neck. The tender rotting skin of the Draugr gave way and the head rolled off.

Getting up and jumping back, Taalnir dodged the battle-axe that would have decapitated her, only for it to cut more from the Draugr she had killed once more. Blocking the next sword to come at her, Taalnir deflected it to the side and then slammed her shield into the shield of the undead who had one of her own, only to be stalled by the iron shield it held. Ducking and swinging her sword, the Altmer cut for the feet, but the Draugr jumped back and away from the strike. Whomever this warrior was in their first life held true skill, even in this one.

Stepping to the side of the heavy axe coming from the side, Taalnir knew she had to stop this, only to have to put her shield up from its kick. Being kicked back, her shield out of the way, Taalnir was open to his next strike, which consisted of him raising his axe at her from the ground with heavy force. Unfortunately, Taalnir was unable to get her sword or shield up in time, and the tip of the axe on its top struck into her leather chest piece. Thankfully, the axe itself was dulled and rusted from years of age, but it was still sharp enough to cut a ragged line down the middle of her chest and toss her back.

Landing on her chest, Taalnir knew she had to get up from this. She stood with uneasy feet, and faced the Draugr once more, and seen the one with its axe draw its breath to use its Voice, and knelt down with her shield held up to take it. As the force of it's Voice pushed against her, Taalnir knew she was in over her head, but did not quit. Running up to it, she quickly passed by it as it tried to use its axe to block her, only to try and hit her with the handle as she passed. Grabbing the battle-axe, Taalnir pulled him forward, making him trip, and with a swift combination strike, slammed him to the ground with her Shield, and then cut his head clean off.

She knew her victory was yet won and blocked the strike of the undead with its shield, knocking against her with a heavy bash. As it bashed her shield away, she used her bend to the side stance to its advantage, and as the Draugr came down with its swing, the elven warrior roared with power and rose with her shield, knocking the blade clean from the undead hands and cut up through its chest, and cutting its head in half, the helmet it wore flying off with the power of Taalnir's blow.

Huffing, the Altmer checked around her, caution being her instinct in battle. Seeing no more coming for her at the moment, she checked her chest. The cut was not very deep, but it was enough to show she's been hit. The armor would hold as long as she did not get hit too many times with too sharp a weapon.

She was curious, the Altmer warrior had never been into a burial chamber, especially one such as this. Though not about to steal from the dead from their pockets, she would look for the treasures laid behind for others to find. " _It's cold… and dry, but misty as well, it is as if they were waiting for someone to come here. Unfortunate, as there will no doubt be more. Best be on guard._ "

Yet, she would not falter as her night vision helped show her the way without needing to cast the Candlelight spell. Knowing there would be traps, she stepped lightly, and for good reason as she soon seen a metal cage to the side. Looking down, she noticed a small bump on the floor. Grabbing an object from a dead Draugr, she tossed it on the lump, making it sink and causing the spiked cage wall to swing at her, but thankfully she was back enough to be missed.

As it swung back, she stepped past the trap carefully before finding another Draugr, who woke to the awful noise. Gripping her sword, Taalnir raced for him but was surprised he was wielding magic and started firing off a stream of frost at her. Putting up a ward, she kept the frost spell at bay, but the Draugr had near unlimited reserves of magic unlike her. As she started to feel a drain on her Magicka, the elven warrior pulled her dagger free and tossed it at the walking dead, nailing him in the throat and causing him to stop his spell briefly in recoil.

This gave her just enough time to jump the rubble in her way and cut his arm off. His other grabbed his sword and struck with the end of the hilt against her chest, causing her to bounce back and onto her back. The one armed Draugr rose his blade and struck down, aiming for her heart. Raising her shield, Taalnir blocked the dull blade's strike, and with her feet she tripped the undead, causing him to fall beside her. Grabbing his sword, she turned it on him and stabbed him in the face, killing him once more.

Sighing, the blue-eyed Altmer rose again and grabbed her dagger, putting it away and picking her sword back up. Hearing something ahead, she had to be careful. Heading down, she noticed what was making that noise, another trap of swinging blades. Before she could fathom how to pass it, more Draugr were waking up. Not to let things get out of hand, Taalnir rushed to the nearest Nordic undead woman and sliced her head off, running for the second Draugr and thrusting forward with a stab into his chest, only for the undead to block it with his shield and push her off, swinging his own blade for her.

Ducking under the blow, she cut his legs from under him, making him fall to the ground on his knees and giving her the advantage to cut his head off him. What she did not expect, however, was the third one that snuck up on her, bringing down a Warhammer to the back, knocking her down and to the ground on top of the newly dead Draugr.

Though her back was now feeling painfully sore and bruised she expected, she pushed off the ground and rolled away from the next blow with the spiked end. Getting up, Taalnir spawned magic in her hands. Just before she could use the electrical sparking spell, she remembered her challenge and grabbed her dagger, ready for the next swing.

Coming down upon her was the blunt edge of the giant hammer, but swiftly she caught the handle with her dagger and deflected it before closing the distance and grabbing the head of the undead and cutting into his neck, slicing the head off and ripping it from his body.

Bringing up her dagger and shield, the Altmer warrior huffed and looked around. Seeing and sensing no more danger in the immediate area, she grabbed her sword and sheathed her dagger once more. Groaning in pain, Taalnir knelt down and tried to subconsciously divert the pain to a numb feeling she could handle.

Taking a minute to accomplish this, the elven woman stood again and forced herself to ignore the pain to move on. Coming to the trap of swinging blades, she noticed only that they swung in tandem. There were small spaces between each blade and no other way through but timing. Swiftly moving between each swinging blade, Taalnir made it past with quick double steps forward until she made it into the small corridor. Seeing a chain along the wall next to the trap, she pulled it and made the trap stop, the passage now safe and open.

Not every undead she came across was hostile, as she passed through the darkened halls of the narrow corridor, she passed several armored and not fully decayed corpses that never awoke to fight her. Heading down the steps into a bigger and brighter chamber, was when she was found to be intruding upon a hostile undead once more.

The chamber, with a small bridge over an ankle shallow stream, held on the other side a sarcophagus that burst open with the powerful Draugr's force. As it grabbed its battle-axe, Taalnir got ready, shield high and sword drew back and pointed to it.

Stepping up to the bridge, the Draugr breathed in, ready to Shout at the elf, but as his Voice threw a forceful push against her, Taalnir knelt and grounded herself against it. Seeing the elven warrior stop it's ability to Shout, the undead stormed in with a wild swing of its axe.

The Altmer blocked the blow, but the axe stuck into her shield, causing her arm to twist with the force before each pulled away from the connection. The Draugr stabbed the pointed bottom at Taalnir, only for her to deflect it with her sword and stab forward with her own pointed edge, sticking into the chest armor of the Draugr but not enough to kill such a creature.

Swinging at Taalnir, the axe slammed into her side, cutting into her flesh and a single tied strap, causing the Altmer to fall back, recovering onto her feet before the undead could finish her. Using her hand, the Altmer caught the swinging axe and pulled the Draugr against her before stabbing the sword up into his armor and into his chest. This would have killed a normal enemy, but not an undead.

Grabbing her, the Draugr tossed her to the side, her sword slinking out of him as she pulled out but was tossed into the water. Getting up, Taalnir put her shield up and charged, roaring with all her might and taking the undead to the ground. Rising her Shield, she struck down with fury into its neck and snapping the head off with a few blunt strikes. Huffing as the head rolled, Taalnir started to get up, hissing as her side stung from the cut. Again, the weapon was not sharp enough to cause significant damage, but against flesh, it still had an effect.

Finding her sword once more, Taalnir looked around. The Chamber held no other passage forward but a caged one, and its chain was gone. At least on this side. Looking into the blocked passage, she noticed another chain hanging beyond her reach. Using her sword, she managed to drag it near her through part of the cage door. Giving it a harsh tug, she let it go and let the door rise.

Before proceeding, she noticed a chest in this Chamber. Breaking it open with her sword, she found mostly sentimental and decaying junk but did find a few pouches of gold and some Soul Gems, seeing none had any souls yet in them. Putting them in her pack, she closed the chest and moved forward once more.

Through the once again darkening passage, she found herself in a large cavern, light produced by glowing mushrooms. She knew these were a very good magical component for potions, so every stop she took at least 2, leaving one for light as she passed through. Heading to the lightened part of the cavern ahead, she found the stream lead into a waterfall, down into an abyss, and the ceiling was open to Skyrim's weather covering what was drenched in light in snow as well, giving the cavern a much brighter tone.

Seeing a Draugr coming from a nearby cave, one she thought may lead to where she needed to go, she quickly jumped down from the waterfall's edge and landed harshly on the Draugr's chest, crushing its cavity. It's head on the edge, Taalnir quickly snapped the head off and into the abyss before leading on through the cave it came from. Though it led to where she already was, she gathered more Mushrooms, counting a dozen in her pack before deciding it was enough.

Heading through the other cave on the opposite side, she followed the cave into another part of the barrow, coming up to thick vines that separated two entry ways to what she could only see as a guarded door in a light room.

Gathering her Crossbow, Taalnir drew the string back silently and slipped a bolt in, ready to fire. Grabbing the end with an underhand grip, laying the long stock against the top of her shoulder, she aimed the bolt through the vines and with her thumb pressed the trigger, launching the bolt through and into the neck of the Draugr guarding the door. The Bolt managed to penetrate through the neck, but the undead still stood, she had aimed too far down it would seem.

Slipping the crossbow back on her back, she grabbed her sword and shield as the Draugr started charging, and through the vines, she cut, launching herself at the Draugr with his own sword and shield. Slamming her shield against his, she opened him up to her strike, swinging heavily for his head.

Though this Draugr was not going down so easily, as he drew his sword up and blocked the strike before swinging down against her arm. Letting the sword drag across her steel gauntlets, the Altmer warrior kicked the Draugr back before cutting his leg off.

Using his sword, the Draugr caught himself before pushing forward and swinging for the fences, trying to cut into her chest, only for the sword to drag across her armor gently as she drew back to avoid it. As the Draugr fell, the elven woman stabbed down into its head swiftly, ending its undead life.

Ignoring the pain of her bleeding side, she headed through the door and into another light chamber, it would seem she was getting close if the altar she was upon was any indication. Once more, she headed forward into the deeper parts of the Barrow, only to hear the ringing of the swinging blade trap once more, another in her way.

Quickly, and similarly, she two stepped through before grabbing the far chain and tugging. As the trap stopped itself, she found herself in another burial room, more sarcophagi laying around. Slowly she walked, hoping none awoke. What she failed to notice till now, was one was already awake, and it had her in its sights. With a cold husking scoff of breath, Taalnir snapped her gaze up to see an arrow flying her way. Almost not quick enough, she caught the arrow in her shield and ducked fast behind cover.

Grabbing her crossbow once more, she quickly reloaded it. Using the same shoulder technique she came from cover in a knelt down position and saw the Draugr archer, launching the bolt, she missed it's head by a few inches. Getting back before it launched another arrow, she reloaded and came out again, this time hitting it in the head and causing it to fall to the ground, once more dead.

Strapping the crossbow on her back again, she moved quickly forward, up the steps ahead and around to the bridge that lead out. Running through, she found herself at another door. It was sealed shut, but with a running charge with her Shield, Taalnir managed to burst it open and into a hall, grand and spacious with a door at the end shining with a golden seal.

This was what the thief and bandit had spoken of, the Golden seal that could only be opened with the Golden Claw. Grabbing his journal and the claw, she read the passages he made, trying to find what needed to be done to truly open this door as she drew closer to it. Reading a passage at the end, she found it. "'When you have the Golden Claw, the solution is in the palm of your hand'…"

Looking at the claw, she looked all around it to see three symbols in the palm of its hand, understanding the riddle now. The symbols match the door's, rings around the central seal. Thinking on it, Taalnir wondered in which order and decided to just go from top to bottom, in the orientation of how the claw was to be placed.

Changing the rings, swirling them around with effort, she placed each in the order she thought worked: Bear, Moth, and Owl. Slipping the Claw into the seal, she tried turning it only for it to hold still. Pushing with all her might, she pushed the seal inward, a click being heard right after. Turning it, she heard a clunk and then what sounded like water draining. Pulling the claw back, she noticed the door start to sink and open a path to her.

Putting the claw and journal away, she walked forward once more. As the light began to dim to nothing, she almost conjured a light, if not for the large amount further ahead. Though as she entered the wide cavern leading to the light, she recoiled and ducked from a large amount of Bats flying at her, past her and into the Barrow. As the bats left, she started walking further ahead.

Slowly heading up, Taalnir could hear something, a calling, drums in her ears and wind we saw another Sarcophagus this one much bigger and more elegant in design, and a chest by it, with decayed cloth and steel.

What drew her attention most was the glowing word, something was calling to her, deep in her soul. It wanted to be read, it wanted her to draw closer and learn it's secrets. Slowly she stepped towards it, and wiping away the cobwebs, she looked at the glowing word intently before it flashed and caused her vision to go dark.

As her vision came back, she felt something, she felt she knew this word, it was no longer glowing, but she could read it as if it were her own. "Force… Fus…" her intent to learn why she knew was interrupted by the Sarcophagus opening with a violent push, the lid flying away from the chamber and into the cavern.

Drawing her sword again, she got ready as the next Draugr stood from his resting place, more heavily armored and with an enchanted sword. Just coming out of the coffin, the Draugr used his power, the Voice, and it was much stronger than the previous as his shout rang through the chamber loudly. " **FUS RO DAH!** "

It knocked Taalnir against the wall, but thankfully without much speed to hurt. Seeing the undead charge her, she got ready. With a single swing, his power was obvious even when she blocked it, the force bringing her to her knees, and the enchanted sword causing a freezing sensation to erupt from her shield against her arm.

Cutting at his armored legs, she knocked him down to a knee, only for him to grab her by the shield and toss her away from the wall. Before she could get up, he Shouted once more, blowing her against his sarcophagus. Getting up, Taalnir ducked away from his fierce swing down upon her head and kicked his weapon out of his hands. Quickly grabbing her leg after that, he lifted her up and kicked her in the chest against his Sarcophagus once more. Heading to grab his weapon, he ignored Taalnir for the moment, which was his mistake.

Ignoring the pain, the elven warrior got on her feet, rushing at the Draugr and grabbing him by the back of his armor, jabbing her sword into his back and with all her might bringing him to his knees. Grabbing her dagger, she was about to end this by cutting his head off, only for the Draugr to grab his weapon and with the blunt end swing up and behind him, knocking her in the head and causing her to falter.

Faltering just enough, Taalnir was unable to keep the Draugr down. As he stood again, he tried shaking her off his back, but to no avail, as she willed herself to not let go. Standing on his back, Taalnir pulled from his body her sword and landed on her feet, sheathing her dagger. Turning, the Draugr used his power again, staggering her and almost knocking her over if she had not turned and collected herself before turning back and rushing the undead.

As she got close, the Draugr quickly swung for her chest, only for her to duck under him, but quickly changing his swing he chopped down against her back, forcing her to her knees and cutting against her armor. Not giving up, Taalnir pushed off the ground and slammed her Shield into the Draugr, staggering him enough to get in close and grab his arm, twisting him down and then cutting his arm off.

As it's weapon was cut from his arm, the Draugr grabbed the Altmer and swung her around, slamming her to the ground and giving chase, stomping against her chest. Being near his weapon, he grabbed it and rose it up above his head.

Taalnir knew she was not allowed to use magic, but she was given no choice. With a sparking electrical spell in her hand, she sent bolts of lightning into its chest, overheating it's plate and causing the Draugr pain. As the armor was melting its skin, Taalnir used this opportunity to push the leg off her and stab her sword into its knee, breaking it and then cutting it off, causing the Draugr to fall.

Getting up from under it, Taalnir rose and quickly went for the finishing blow, stepping on its chest and jamming the sword into its neck, slicing one half off, then swinging back for the rest. As the Draugr fell still, dead once more, the Altmer huffed, exerting energy rapidly during this fight.

Grabbing her potion, she quickly drank a good few swigs before bottling it and putting it on her belt again. As her energy returned, Taalnir took his sword and slipped it in her belt. This would fetch a high price. Heading to the chest, the broke the lock with her sword, forcing it open. Seeing what was held within, it was an amazing trove.

Collecting several bags of gold, as well as jewelry of several kinds, she found a few enchanted ones to wear if she found out what they did. Collecting most valuables, the elven woman found, at the bottom, what she was searching for. A stone carved like a map, one that depicted Skyrim in all it's glory, marks all over the map itself, even some around in other provinces, like Cyrodiil and Morrowind.

Slipping it into her now full pack, Taalnir looked around. Most of the times, diggers left ways out in the case of cave in's, if this barrow was buried into a mountain, they would have given a way out from here after they finished building it. Checking the higher area climbing some stairs, Taalnir found a passage. Though it went to a dead end, she noticed a device beside the wall. Lifting the handle from its case, she gave it a hard twist, and with that she heard the clunk and the wall itself shifted, dust flying from centuries of non-use.

Heading through the secret passage, Taalnir found a drop and an opening to the outside, fresh air flowing into the cavern thanks to her opening the wall. Stepping out, she found herself on a cliff overlooking the hills beyond that she had come from when escaping Helgen.

Sitting on the cliff and watching the light brighten the valley, she took a quick rest. The Altmer grabbed her Waterskin and gave it a few swigs, eating some of the snacks she packed for the journey. Smiling, Taalnir felt accomplished. She just went through her first adventure into an old Nordic Tomb and survived, bringing back treasures with her. She was surprised by how difficult it was, but she would grow stronger in time. She would train under the Companions to do so.

Knowing to follow the river, as the sun was just rising, she climbed down and started her trek back to Riverwood, where she hoped to sell many items, give Lucian his claw back, and maybe rest the night before returning, but it would depend on the tie of day she was done in the town.

Though what awaited her at the end of this adventure, giving the stone tablet to Farengar, she would most certainly be unprepared for.

 **XxX Later that Day XxX**

As the sun was rising, Taalnir finally made it back to Riverwood, and upon arriving she was greeted by the guards of Whiterun, who were still setting up their camp at the gate. Coming into town, she saw Alvor hard at work at the forge and smiled. "Good Morning, Alvor, fine day yes?"

Seeing the elven woman back, he stood from his grindstone and waved. "Indeed, we cannot thank you enough for your help, Whiterun has sent us support thanks to you."

Giving a curt bow, Taalnir gave him a farewell. Entering the trader, she saw Lucian and his sister at each others throats. "I told you, no thief chasing!" Seeing the door open he coughed. "Uh, a customer. Sorry, you had to barge in on that." Giving his sister a glare, she huffed and went to the nearby table. "Don't fret, we have whatever you need."

Coming up, Taalnir grabbed her bag and set it on the counter. "I come with things to trade, and a gift."

Recognizing the elven woman, the trader looked confused. "Well I appreciate gifts, but what would that be?"

Opening her bag, Taalnir pulled the golden claw out. "I was on a mission to the Barrow, where bandits were trying to gain a fortune from. They stole this, I would imagine, and seeing as it's proper place is here until sold, I thought to bring it back." Smiling, she felt good to be able and help. It almost felt like being a hero.

Flabbergasted, Lucian smiled and took the claw, holding it in his hands again. "That's… Wow." Inspecting it, he smiled. "Thank you very much, I'll never forget this! In fact, as gratitude, let me exchange your old stone mortar with one of my higher quality ones!"

Shaking her head, Taalnir smiled. "Please, I will pay for it myself. The Claw is yours, it would not be right to receive payment for returning it. Especially when no reward was set up in the first place."

Not taking no for an answer, the trader thought of something. "Camilla, can you go upstairs into our stock? Bring down the tomes would you?"

That got Taalnir's attention. Though she was a warrior at heart, she was an Altmer by blood, magic runs in her veins. Having more options than her current spell list, limited as it was, would be something to think about. "Only one tome, if that will please you."

Getting a nod, they waited until Lucian got the box. Pulling a few from it, he spread them on the counter, or what counter space he could use. "Choose one for your reward."

Looking at them, she opened each until she found one that was interesting to her. "This. Bound Dagger, that would do." Putting the others away, Lucian had his sister take the box back up.

Smiling, the trader figured they could start trading. "So, what else did you come here for?"

 **XxX Noon XxX**

It wasn't the greatest selection, but Taalnir managed to get a hardwood mortar and pestle, high-quality polish and slightly bigger thanks to the jewelry she managed to sell, though she did keep the enchanted ones for further study. Though she was not an enchanter herself, she wouldn't mind having a few more items to help make her stronger in a fight.

Selling off what she could, and trading for what she needed, the elven woman bought herself another waterskin, and actually a new backpack, one that was much better than the old ruined one from Helgen she had from the beginning. Collecting some more ingredients, she had actually made a few Septims, about a hundred after the sword.

Seeing the day was still young, the Altmer began her walk back to Whiterun to give Farengar the tablet she had found, and hoped she could get answers of her own. Why did she know the word Fus was Force on that wall? Why did she feel empty, but also full? Like she had gained something powerful, yet she had not the power to use it? She would not dwell on things she did not understand, she would find them out when the time was right, and she hoped the time was right with Farengar today.

 **XxX Whiterun, Evening XxX**

Not jogging back, Taalnir made sure she did not waste energy. She had been up for a long time, without sleep or rest, and she was still wounded although she had healed herself upon escaping the Barrow.

Entering the castle, she found Farengar working, but also a hooded woman talking to him. "I can't stay long, you know that."

Farengar was showing her a book. "The terminology is the First Era or even earlier, I believe this is a copy of a much earlier text. Maybe even dating back to just after the first Dragon War. If so, I can cross-reference them with names and dates with other later texts."

The hooded woman in Leather armor nodded. "Good, glad to see you are making some progress. My employers are anxious for some tangible answers."

Brushing it off, the Court Wizard smiled proudly. "Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest. I now can devote my time to study and uncover the secrets about the Dragons,"

The woman made sure to remind him, though. "Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This is no theoretical question, Dragons have returned to Skyrim."

Sighing a bit, the Wizard agreed. "Yes, yes, but to see a Dragon up close would be tremendously valuable…" Turning from the desk, Farengar wanted to show her something else. "Now come, I have to show you something very intriguing, something your employers would like to see as well."

Though when they both turned, Farengar noticed Taalnir and smiled. "You've returned!" Thinking to introduce them, the Wizard smiled brighter. "This is the Jarl's protegee, She came here after the Dragons attacked and agreed to help us find ways to guard against them. Seems she returned from the Barrow, hopefully with the Dragonstone."

Smiling, the elven woman took it from her pack and gave it to the man. "It wasn't easy, but I managed."

Holding the stone in his hands, Farengar was amazed by it. "Such an interesting map…" Setting it down, for now, the Wizard gave the Altmer a small bow. "You are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends me, and to make things better, a like-minded individual. I'm impressed. You obviously show there can be those who wield brain and brawl as one. Very rare in these times."

Finding he had not introduced his companion, Farengar spoke softly. "My companion here was the one who helped disclose it's location to me, by means she has yet to disclose to me as of yet…" Turning to the woman, who Taalnir was guessing as an Imperial race, being shorter than most Nordic women she met, he spoke up. "Seems your information was indeed correct, and we have our friend here to thank for retrieving it."

Seemingly unimpressed, the hooded woman crossed her arms. "You went into Bleak Falls and got it for us?"

Nodding, Taalnir let the woman judge, she'd prove her wrong of those eyes soon enough. "I went in alone at night, had to fight off Bandits first, who held the claw to get into the deepest chamber. But even through Draugr, it was no easy task. I'm going to need a long rest after this, I've been awake for more than two days now."

Seeing the surprise on the woman's face, the Altmer guessed she made an impression. "That is impressive, very nice." Turning back to the Wizard, she stayed composed. "Send me a copy of all you find. I'll be on my leave."

As she walked past, Taalnir felt those eyes, judging once more. It was not about her abilities now, she knew that it must be for something else. Farengar noticed the scratched armor. "You've been cut. Are you wounded?"

The elven warrior kept a strong face but did not lie. "When I got out of there, I healed the cuts and open wounds, most of my pain is now in my back, I was thrown into walls and hit by a hammer. I should be ok after a few days rest."

Though their rest would have to wait, suddenly bursting into the room, her hand slapping the wooden frame of the entry way, Irileth huffed. "Farengar! A dragon has been spotted nearby!" Turning to Taalnir, she nodded her way. "You should come too."

As the two started to follow the dark elf, Farengar was excited and was asking many things. "Where was it? What was it doing?"

Irileth took a deep breath. "I would take this more seriously if I were you. If the Dragon attacks Whiterun, I don't know who could stop it. Let's go." Running up the stairs to the next level of the castle, they saw the Jarl talking to Proventus, who had given the blade Taalnir had delivered. Smiling, the Altmer was glad to see such.

Though things were not so simple, as a Guard stood near the Jarl. Irileth crossed her arms and looked towards the guard. "Tell the Jarl what you told me."

The Guard grunted a bit as he stood straight. "We saw it, it came from the South. It was fast… Faster than anything I've ever seen."

The Jarl's eyes jolted, and he was on high alert. "What was it doing? Is it attacking the tower?"

Shaking his head, the Guard answered. "No, my lord, it was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life…. I thought for sure it would have come after me."

Getting all he could from his guard, the Jarl gave the Guard's shoulder a pat. "Good work, my son. We'll take it from here, get some rest at the barracks, get some food. You've earned it." As the Guard bowed and left, Balgruuf looked towards Irileth, Farengar, and Taalnir. "Irileth, you had better gather a strong force from our guards and head down to the Tower"

Being the experienced warrior she was, the Dunmer spoke up. "Already gathered the men at the gate, was just waiting for your word to march them down there."

Nodding, the Jarl spoke softly. "Good. Don't fail me." As Irileth left, he turned to the rest of them. "Taalnir, yes? There is no time to stand on ceremony. I need you to give a helping hand as well, as someone who has seen a Dragon up close. Help Irileth find out what's going on down at the westward watchtower, and if needed stop that Dragon."

Farengar gave his support. "Thanks to you, I've got the next piece of my research. I should start finding out how to face this threat."

Hearing that, the Jarl smiled. "I cannot thank you enough for your help, the service you've done for me and my people by warning us of the Dragons, and now giving us a head start with Farengar's studies. As a token of my esteem, I grant you citizenship in Whiterun, and you may purchase a property if you so wish to live here."

Being treated as a welcome member of the Hold, it was truly an honor for the Altmer. Bowing, Taalnir smiled. "I thank you. I will think about living here, but first we should worry about the Dragon. I shall return, but if the Dragon does kill me, then please. Give my Ashes to my family in Cyrodiil. You will know whom they are if I die, as the symbol of my father is on my Gauntlets." Showing them, Taalnir saw the Jarl nod in agreement. Turning, the elven warrior raced off to follow Irileth as she heard Farengar wanting to see the Dragon up close instead, his excitement getting to him.

 **XxX Soon after XxX**

Finding Irileth and her guard force at the gates, she stepped up. "Irileth, the Jarl asked me to accompany you."

Getting a nod of acknowledgment, she gestured to the group. Taalnir got in the battle line as the dark elf spoke with command. "Here is the Situation; A Dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." Getting a few of her guards looking at each other and her with wide eyes, as if they heard crazy, she informed them clearly. "That's right, I said a Dragon! And I do not care much of where it came from, or even who sent it if that is the case! What I do know is that it made the mistake of attacking Whiterun, our home!"

One Guard had his doubts. "But Housecarl, how do we even fight a Dragon?"

Seeing his point, Irileth took a deep breath. "That is a fair question. None of us has ever seen a Dragon before or even expected to fight one in open combat. However, we are Honor-bound to fight it, even if we fail! This Dragon is threatening our homes and families, or very livelihoods!"

Pointing to the entire guard, Irileth spoke louder. "Can you honestly call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?" Getting a resounding no, and one dreadful guard's explanation of their demise, she continued. "But it is more than our honor at stake here. Think of it, Skyrim's not seen a Dragon in ages! This is the first to appear in many lifetimes! The glory of killing it will be ours if you stand with me! What do you say? Shall we go kill us a Dragon?"

Taalnir rose her shield. "For Honor and Glory!" Seeing her in such spirits, it raised those of the Nords beside her, who resounded their own battle cries. The Altmer could see the smile on Irileth's face, a thankful nod.

Grabbing her Sword, she swung it at the gates. "Let's move out! Open the gates!" As the troop moved, the gates opened and they started jogging their way to the Watchtower. They did not know yet just how much danger they were in, but they would soon find their salvation through the trial by Dragon Fire.

Knowing first hand how dangerous a Dragon was, Taalnir felt anxious, both in a fearful way but also in an excited way. This was a powerful being, one that destroyed Helgen, it would probably be more than they could handle alone. But it was also time to face it, to protect Whiterun and all of Skyrim, even all of Tamriel from the rising threat. She would face it bravely, knowing full well the fear in her heart but also the apprehension of defeating the evil it spread before it could to other places. She was excited but afraid, and she was exhilarated from the feeling.

 **XxX An hour Later XxX**

The Whiterun strike force the Dunmer gathered soon reached the tower, though even from a distance they could see the smoke rising, and the destruction became apparent as the walls were burst in at higher levels, even a whole side of the top was broken off and laid in rubble next to it.

Irileth hummed. "No sign of the Dragon… but it sure looks like it's been here alright." Turning to her troops, the Dunmer spoke softly. "I know it looks bad, but we have to find out what happened, and find out if that Dragon is still skulking around somewhere. Spread out, and look for survivors!" Grabbing her sword, Irileth lead them forward to the tower. Taalnir had her blade and shield ready, walking forward to the tower. As she started walking around the thing on the main road, one Guard started climbing the broken ramp up into the tower.

Though it seems he found Survivors. One ragged and wounded Guard started screaming out. "No, get back! The Dragon is still flying around! Hroki and Tor were just grabbed up by it a minute ago when they tried to run for it!"

Climbing up, Irileth helped the Guard in, and the entire troop followed. "Guardsman, settle down! Tell me what's going on here. Where is this Dragon? Quickly!"

Shaking his head, the wounded Guard was breathing heavily. "I don't know!" Taalnir was keeping a lookout for it. It did not take long, as a distant roar sounded, shaking the air around them. Turning quickly, she saw it coming from beyond the mountain as the Guard screamed in terror. "Kynareth save us, here he comes again!"

Coming to Taalnir and looking to where the Altmer was pointing, she grabbed her bow instead. "Take cover and make ever Arrow count!"

Grabbing her crossbow, the Altmer loaded it as she ran for the cover of the broken debris. Aiming into the sky, she saw the Dragon swoop down and spew fire, shouting as his fire breath scorched the ground in the general area of the spreading guards.

Aiming behind her as the Dragon flew past, she fired, the bolt making it's way into the tail of the beast, making it roar and turn, flapping still in the air and roaring with more fire towards the Altmer. Though she was quick enough to rush out, running away from the incoming attack. The archers had their target now, and the elven warrior saw the arrows fly from the tower and some bounce off its hide, but a few sticking into it.

It laughed, the Dragon laughed as it flew up into the sky again and landed on the tower's roof. " **You are no match for me! Fight all you wish, but I will never go down to such weaklings!** "

Though she had promised to not use magic for her current adventure, it was not going to happen. She had already used such in the Barrow, and this fight was against a real Dragon, those who had much power both physically as well as magically, as the children of Akatosh. She would have to dish out everything she ever learned. Grabbing her Magicka potion and drank half of it before drawing on her power. Wielding a dual Spark spell, she put her hands to the Dragon. "We are not weak! We have beaten you before!"

As she called upon her power, a barrage of Lightning was thrown into the sky, grinding and charging against the scales of the giant creature of the sky, the Magic burning it and making him roar. Though as her magic was hurting him, it wasn't enough. She was no battle mage, she had only that which was enough to fight in the wake of physical weakness. Her power soon started to fade, and her spell was losing strength, enough to where the Dragon was slowly healing.

It roared even louder. " **I AM KNOWN AS MIRMULNIR! You will fall before my breath! YOL TOOR SHUL!** " Shoving his mouth into the gap of the tower's wall, he spewed his fire breath through the entire tower, causing two Archers to jump out in flame, and the only ones still able to escape doing so on the bottom floor and through the front door.

Taking another shot, Taalnir fired a bolt, catching the Dragon in the neck, but with little effect as he flew off the tower and slammed onto the ground, shaking the entire area, causing many to fall from their feet, including Taalnir, who had to kneel to keep steady.

They had little time, as the Dragon roared, raising up on his back legs to blast the entire area in flame. Using her magic, Taalnir used every ounce of her Magicka to fight the breath with her ice spell, but it was hardly working as it was weakening bit by bit, only breaking once the Dragon had finished his lungful of a roaring fire.

Getting slightly cooked, the Altmer grabbed her shield and sword quickly, rushing in even in pain as the Dragon landed on his winged talons. The Dragon saw this attack and laughed before going in for a bite, looking to chomp the elf woman and swallow her whole. Though she was swift, ducking to the side and bashing his cheek with her shield. Even if her strike managed to push his head to the side and hurt him slightly, he was not so easily wounded, and smashed her with his head, making her fly into the road once more. As she rolled she forced herself to stop and raise to her feet, but her arm was hurting. Looking at it, there was a piece of sharp stone dug into her upper arm, managing to have slipped under the shoulder guard of her armor.

Tugging it out quickly, the Altmer saw the rest of the Guard trying to rush in to fight, with Irileth firing arrows from the top of the tower. The Dragon chomped one guard as he meant to the elven warrior, and smacked the one beside him with his tail, sending him flying into the rubble to her left. The Dragon noticed Irileth and smashed the tower with his wing, making the Dunmer Housecarl to fall into the open hole and the flames. Taalnir quickly ran into the tower and found the Housecarl trapped by fire, and her arms at her sides, not moving. Using the last of her Magicka, the Altmer used her ice spell to subdue the flames. "Get out of here!"

Irileth nodded and rushed out, grimacing as Taalnir noticed the wooden splinters of the broken charred chair in her shoulder, and her other arm broken by something, maybe the fall and both arms slightly burnt but only slightly. Running to the top, Taalnir saw the Dragon laughing and roaring, flames covering the area as the Guards started to run. "We can beat him.. We need to… Akatosh, Kynareth…" Closing her eyes, the elven woman began to pray. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

As the Dragon started to spread his wings, Taalnir nodded and ran back for a moment before gathering enough momentum to run the edge and jump, grabbing both her knives in the process, tossing her shield to the side and sheathing her sword beforehand.

Jumping, Taalnir noticed the Dragon lifting off the ground. Slamming her daggers into the back of the Dragon, the beast roared and flew into the air, flapping in pain. Taalnir kept a tight hold on the blades she stuck him with, and her Gauntlets lit up with the enchantment they held. Leaving one on a dagger, she used the other to grab her sword and started trying to climb the monster, the air rushing past and the Dragon himself flying in wild pattern around the tower. " **GET OFF ME! HO FEN BIIS FAH DAAR, LIR!** "

Not understanding, and not caring, for the Dragon's tongue at the moment, Taalnir climbed high enough to stick her sword through the wing of the beast, and with all her might she tore through the membrane of the wing, causing the Dragon to roar in pain and start falling rapidly. Though with his final power, the dragon forced his good wing to flap at the ground and cause a dust storm, the fire spreading and disappearing soon after as it landed on its feet and twirled in the air.

Though her grip did not falter, the blade's did, her dagger and sword breaking away from the Dragon as she flew in the air before landing hard on her back on some rubble. They were still near the Tower, but this time more towards Whiterun's capital. Mirmulnir stomped towards the Altmer, who was grunting and trying to get up, but her back was really in pain. Seeing the large beast coming for her, Taalnir looked in fear at what might be her demise. " **I will roast you alive! YOL TOOR SHU-"** But it roared as ice spikes jabbed into its body and neck, causing him to roar and turn to the source, being Irileth.

Seeing this, the Altmer warrior looked in shock to see the Housecarl trying to fight still, even with one arm at her side, and the other bleeding profusely after taking out the charred wood, but still able to cast. Kneeling, the Dunmer shouted. "Finish it! Taalnir!"

The Dragon was angry and started stomping towards Dunmer. Taalnir grabbed her blades and forced herself up, screaming in pain but blocking it as best she could as she got to her feet and ran for it. She was still shaking from the fear of dying, but seeing the Dunmer protecting her, and facing the Dragon in her state, she fought it off. She would not let Irileth down.

Sheathing her dagger, she jumped onto the tail of the monstrous beast, climbing it and running up it's back. Grabbing her other dagger, she raced up the Dragon's neck. " _I have to do this, I have to protect Irileth, Whiterun, Skyrim, I have to! Azura's dreams call for me too! I felt I had to find the one to take on this danger, but if they cannot come to our safety, then I will do it! If I must be the Hero, then so be it!_ "

Feeling the stamping steps on it's back, the Dragon roared and stood up, trying to shake her off again. This was fruitless, as Taalnir jumped up and jammed her sword into its neck, the other end of its neck stabbed through by the long blade. Screaming and screeching in pain, Mirmulnir landed on all fours and tried shaping its neck and head, but was fruitless as Taalnir grabbed the other end of her blade, wrapped around its neck. Using all her energy and strength, the Altmer warrior squeezed until the Dragon could hardly breathe, making it slowly lose it's fight, coughing and trying to get any air into its lungs.

As it's energy was being deprived, it slumped to the ground, giving Taalnir the advantage on the ground and twisting as hard as she could, cutting open the neck of the Dragon and causing it to hack and flail in the air. With his final breaths, Mirmulnir could sense it, the strength of another Dragon, but right in front of him. It was faint, weak, but strong enough, it seemed, to outshine his own, borrowed by his lord and master. " **Dovahkiin? Noooooo….** " With it's breathe gone, it slumped to the ground and stopped it's struggling, death claiming the great beast.

The surviving members of the Guard, Irileth as well, all came up to the Dragon as it's body bled itself from the neck, with Taalnir kneeling in front of it covered in its blood. As they gathered, the Dragon started to move, jerking a little before suddenly it's body started to burn away to ash as if it was an inferno. As it's inferno was building, a bright windy light erupted from it, and started to whip around in a frenzy before launching at Taalnir.

Gasping, the Altmer felt something surround and fill her with something she could not describe, something powerful, ancient, hateful, but also something that was needed, it filled the very void within her that was left by the Barrow's secret, the word she learned somehow. As the wind died down, and her body glowed in brilliance, she stood there in shock. She could feel something inside her, something powerful, she could feel it wanting out. "Force…. Force…"

As everyone around her was surprised and shocked by this, one Guard spoke. "You, it's you! You are Dragonborn!"

Turning to him, Taalnir stood up, confused. "Dragonborn? I don't… You mean to say I am like legends of old?" It made sense, but also not. Though she felt she absorbed something from the Dragon, she thought the Dragonborn, and any with the power of the Voice, were Nord and Nord alone. " _Did Akatosh truly grant me, an Altmer, the greatest gift the Nords have, the gift given to Talos?_ "

Nodding, the Guard was just as curious, but also sure. "The Dragon's soul, that must have been what erupted from the Dragon and went into you. You absorbed its power didn't you?"

Irileth quickly spoke out of it. "What are you talking about? That is nonsense. An old legend, nothing more. There hasn't been anyone like a Dragonborn since Tiber Septim, no others have come forward, and I do not believe one would suddenly just appear."

Taalnir shook her head, however. "No… The Dragonborn is an entity, one who has a gift from Akatosh himself, but you are right. None have come forward since the great Emperor himself. But… Something happened to me… Force…" As she struggled to find out what she was feeling, she knew it had to be, there was no other way to explain it.

Apparently, Taalnir was having trouble with the word. It felt both natural but foreign as if she should say something else. Then it clicked. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to the Dragon's corpse, the inferno ceasing to show many bones, many broken even, along with several scales still attached to the thing. "Force…. Fus!" She felt something in her surge and felt it wanting out. It responded to the word, the one she learned from the Barrow. "FUS!" Nothing, but it responded again. She held onto that feeling, the power surging within her, and knew the word, knew it meant a threat, a warning, it was power, and it was a challenge.

Rearing her head back and shouting at the top of her lungs, Taalnir forced the power she felt to the surface. " **FUS!** " With all her strength, that one word she put a warning, a powerful threat into the sky, and with it came from her lungs a surge of magic that shot into the sky like a wave, the still burning ashes of the Dragon floating around dispersing into nothing.

What she had done set in motion the rest of her life, the very reason she was drawn to Skyrim. She knew what the guard said must be true, she did something no Altmer could ever do without being one. Only the Nords could perform such feats without the gift from Akatosh. She was indeed, Dragonborn. The entire force still alive were in shock seeing it as well, the one Guard was extremely shocked. "That was Shouting, what you just did! You must be Dragonborn!"

Even the Housecarl couldn't fathom it, but as Taalnir fell to her knees, she knew it wasn't enough. Smiling, she turned to her troops. "I would advise you to all believe in your arms and your blades. Dragonborn or no, I do know one thing, that these creatures can be beaten, and it doesn't take Shouting to do it. If Taalnir can, so can we!"

Though some of her troops agreed, the single Guard that wouldn't shut up about the legend had a quip. "Easy for you to say, Housecarl, you ain't a Nord, you've no idea our legends, and how true they are."

Giving the man a glade, the Dunmer had her own. "I've seen more than you have in your lifetime, I assure you, many things just as outlandish as this. Whether or not it's true makes no difference. Here's a dead Dragon, and that's good enough for me. So should it be for you. As long as we can kill them, we need not fear them."

Standing back up, tired and exhausted, bleeding still from her arm and her back still in almost crippling pain, the Altmer smiled. "Agreed. I fought and killed this Dragon with all of you, without a single Shout to be heard by me. It was my blade that ended him, not my Voice. Trust in your own blades, I did."

Taking a step, Taalnir was hit by immense pain, causing her to nearly fall to the ground, but thanks to one of the Guards, she was held upright. Irileth, as her burns were slowly healing, used her good arm to hold the Altmer up. "Come, let's go home. Gather our wounded and meet me back at the gates."

It wasn't long, however. As soon as the troops were on their way home, the sky erupted from the mountain to the east, and the ground shook as a thunderous roar called out from the peaks. All said a single word, as it sounded like many voices as one. " **DOVAHKIIN!** "

Taalnir felt it, she felt the pull, it was a call, a call to her. In her heart, she just knew she would have to answer it, as soon as she felt ready for the journey, she would do what she felt ready in her heart to do. She would follow this path, the Destiny that was given to her. " _I may not have asked for it, but it is truly an honor to be the Dragonborn. Akatosh, I thank you, and I will do what must be done. If the Dragon's have returned, and I am the Hero you chose, then I will become the Hero of Skyrim. My search for the path that was given by Azura has ended, now I must follow it. Thank you._ "

 **XxX Another Hour Passed XxX**

It was getting around time for dinner, the sun nearly setting. Taalnir had recovered thanks to another swig of her Stamina potion, which she passed around till it was gone. She tossed the bottle soon after, and the entire force that made it out alive, only four, six including Taalnir and Irileth. It was a far cry from the dozen they had out there to fight the thing, but at least she managed to recover enough Magicka to heal their wounds coming home. " _If I wasn't an Altmer, the Atronach Sign I was born under would be crippling my ability to really heal any of us._ "

As they entered Whiterun again, Irileth ordered her men to get some food and rest and walked Taalnir back up to Dragonsreach. "The Jarl will want to commend you. I myself feel you have done enough for us to earn a title in the city." As they made it up to the decaying white tree of the city, the Dunmer stopped them, smiling at the Altmer. "You and I, we may be seen by many Nords here as lesser, be it for our skin color, or our ears. But it is an honor to know another great warrior Mer in the hold. If you stay, I would be honored to fight by your side again if you ever need my assistance. Together, maybe we can even prove as equals to these hard-headed Nords."

With her own Smile, Taalnir gave the Dunmer a small bow. "It has been my honor to fight by your side as well, Irileth. And if you ever need my arm, it is yours. Just ask. My Father would be proud to know you wish to be seen as an Equal, for him, and my mother hated the Thalmor views of dominance over Atmorian races. Let us see the Jarl. I must be off to the Companions tonight, they offered me room and dinner tonight."

Grabbing her Amulet, Taalnir looked at the back. Her mother, bless her, had wanted her to be safe most of all, but knew it would be fruitless. " _She wanted to hold me close and never let go, but she was wise beyond her years. She knew I had to face my life alone at some point. I am my father's little girl. But I am also yours, mother. I love you, thank you for teaching me magic and Alchemy, but most of all for caring and giving me the best weapon of all, wisdom and intelligence. I will make you proud one day._ "

With that, Irileth nodded and lead her up to the castle. Entering the large main doors, the two walked up the steps and past the main fire. Proventus was at the steps, someone with a large double bladed battle axe was talking with the Jarl. "Ah, there you are. My gods, you both look worse for wear. Please, the Jarl has been waiting for you."

The larger fur-armored man stepped aside, looking at the two elven women. The Jarl looked at them and stood. "You two look like you saw Battle. The gate guards said they heard roars and saw flames in the distance. The Dragon was there, wasn't it?"

Irileth spoke first. "Yes, the Dragon was there, and it killed half our men. We managed to kill it, but the Watchtower was destroyed. It can still be used, but we should gather the masonry and start rebuilding."

Smiling, Balgruuf nodded firmly. "I knew I could count on you, Irileth." Though he had a more serious question. "Was there anything else? Did anything else happen whilst you were out there?"

The two Mer women looked to each other. Irileth nodded and stepped back, letting Taalnir forward. "When it died, it released a power, some kind of powerful magic, it surrounded and entered me, I absorbed it. Using that power, I was able to use the great power of the Greybeards and Dragonborn, using the Voice."

That had everyone around them staring at her in surprise. The Jarl had his suspicions, though. "So it's true… and the Greybeards were calling for you, it seems. This is amazing, the Masters of the Way of the Voice, up on their mountain at the Throat of the World, calling for you as your power, the Dragonborn power, awakens within you."

That's what she felt. The Greybeards. They called for her. "So the Greybeards summoned me to their mountain?"

Nodding, the Jarl of Whiterun smiled brightly. "You are uniquely gifted, a Dragonborn, able to focus your vital essence, your Dragons Soul, into a powerful magic called a Thu'um. Or Shout in our tongue, though named rather poorly in our language. If you are truly Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use these gifts, to draw upon your power and use it to change the course of the world, like Tiber Septim once did."

That got her attention. Would she be capable of the same things Tiber Septim would? " _No… I'm no Talos. But I can still find out what I can do, if I am really gifted by Akatosh to use the Voice in ways most Nords are incapable of without decades of training, I have to do something. That Black Dragon is still out there. This was not the one I saw at Helgen, it was weaker than him…_ " "I'll answer their call when I have rested. Two whole days without sleep, and a painful injured back, it will take me two days until I can travel."

Nodding, the Jarl sat on his throne once more. "When you are ready, I will have a Horse summoned for you. It will take you to the Seven Thousand Steps, just outside Ivarstead. As thanks for your service, you may keep the Horse." Smiling sadly, however, Balgruuf sighed. "I envy you, you know. To climb those steps, to prove myself I was ignorant, but now I wish to climb them with an open mind and a clear soul and embrace the greatness just once, to feel close to Skyrim again from its greatest mountain. Honor our ancestors."

Smiling, Taalnir bowed. "I thank you for the honor you have given me. And am glad to have helped."

Seeing Taalnir only given a horse for this, Irileth coughed a bit. "Jarl. It was Taalnir who dealt the final blow against the Dragon, saved my life in fact, twice. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. I highly accept her as a hero."

Hearing this, The Jarl stood again. Looking to Proventus, he smiled. "Go, find the Thane's Honorary weapon." Turning to the Altmer, as she looked shocked, Balgruuf smiled more. "If what Irileth says is true, and I trust she speaks the truth, and for your service, I think it only fitting. The highest honor I can grant to someone like you, who only recently entered my city an outsider."

Waiting a moment, Proventus came down with a glowing white axe, a double-bladed single-handed steel axe with ornate dragon etchings on the blades. Holding it up to Taalnir, the Jarl spoke loudly. "You have done me, my city, and my Hold a great service and honor, Dragonborn! By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. The Greatest Honor I can grant, and one I grant freely to a true Hero! I assign you a personal Housecarl of your very own, and this weapon from my Armory to serve as your badge of office! You are welcome anytime, Taalnir NightGuard, in my Hold, and are granted every right as a Noble has in these walls! If you serve justice, it is in my name, if you grant a judgment of innocence, it is my mercy, and if you fall, your name will sound in my halls as a tribute to your greatness!"

The entire gathering in the hall sounded in cheer, making Taalnir look in shock at everyone, happy to see her granted this honor. In the back, she noticed a Companion, Farkas, and he smiled. He also left as the cheer died down and she was given the Axe. Though she was mostly a wielder of longswords, she was trained in Axes. She preferred the sword over an axe, but would not let the Jarl's blade be dishonored. "Thank you, my Jarl."

As everyone went back to their feast, vigorously doing so in happiness, the Jarl spoke normally. "We are honored to have you as Thane. Tomorrow, return to see whom your Housecarl will be. I will also have news spread around the city, to all that you are Thane, so they do not treat you with disdain. Please, join us for the feast."

Taalnir smiled but shook her head. "As much as I would enjoy such an Honor, Jarl, I must see to the Companions. I am their newest recruit and will be joining them fully. They offered bed and a feast of their own before the Dragon attacked the tower. If would dishonor them to turn my back on their generosity. I hope you understand."

Smiling brighter, Balgruuf chuckled. "I would have it no other way. Tell your story this day, how you slew the Dragon, and how you helped this Hold. Drink to your heart's content, and rest, heal your wounds. And again, thank you Taalnir, Thane of Whiterun."

Sheathing the Axe in her belt, the Altmer bowed to the Jarl, and to Irileth, who was given leave. Finding her way out of the castle, she made it to the top of the steps back down into the city and smiled. As the Dusk set, the city glowed with lights, and the air smelled like lavender. Proudly, the elven warrior made her way back to the Companions in Jorrvaskr.

 **XxX Inside Jorrvaskr XxX**

Coming inside, she noticed Farkas and Njada at the table as the feast was prepared, a large Horker on a spit over the fire. Seeing the Altmer come in, Farkas stood. "To the Thane, and Dragonborn. HAH! Seems the old man knew it from the first sight of you. I should have never doubted his judgment."

Smiling back, Taalnir came down and has a feast. As she drank half a bottle of Honningbrew Mead, she sighed. "That warms the belly!" Though she noticed only they were at the table. "Where are the others?"

Farkas chomped on some meat, digging in before speaking. "Kodlak went to speak to Farengar, I went to see him but apparently he left and hasn't come back. Vilkas is out as well, some mission a farmer paid him for. Athis is sleeping, he had a tough day today, he was up North to catch this Horker, but he was too beat up. We have someone from the Temple looking after him. The rest are either on a mission or out back training till the end of night, Ria included in that I think. Skjor and Aela are down below, talking something fierce."

Humming at that, Taalnir wondered what was keeping two Companions on the lower chambers to talk, instead of on a mission, feasting, or fighting. Getting up, the Altmer started to the stairs. "I'll be right back up."

Getting a grunt of acceptance, Taalnir went down. As she did, she heard murmurs through the halls and going through the corridor to where they originated. They were in a side-passage, it sounded like Aela and Skjor alright. "We need to be more… Discreet."

Now, Taalnir was no foreigner to the feelings of love, but this sounded more secretive than that. "There's nothing wrong with what we're doing." Skjor had a tone of command to it like he was trying to convince Aela to do something.

Aela's answer solidified it, this wasn't a matter of love or secret affairs. "You know the Old Man doesn't like it. We'll just have to be more careful." Deciding it wasn't right to just eavesdrop, Taalnir knocked. "Hello? I came down to see if you two were alright, or not feeling up for tonight's meal. It's kind of empty without more of the Companions."

As the door opened from Aela's hands, Taalnir smiled. "Sorry, shouldn't have bothered, but I hope things are alright."

Skjor came out of the room, but looked to Aela and nodded. Getting one back he went back up to eat. Aela sighed a bit. "You hear anything you weren't supposed to?"

Shaking her head, the Altmer knew probably nothing of their talk. "Just probably the end, but whatever your affairs I stand out of it."

Coming from the room, the huntress smiled. "I appreciate your honesty and your discretion. Who knows, maybe I'll tell you what we were talking about one day."

The two women joined Skjor and Farkas with Njada in their meal. It was a little more lively now, as Skjor talked of one of his previous adventures, as an example to follow for Taalnir. Aela laughed and Farkas scoffed with a smile as Njada tried to make a story of her own to beat it.

Seeing this, Taalnir found it much more lively and much more fun than being in a castle with Nobility who probably never seen action. Tomorrow she would tell them of her own deeds thus far and hope they didn't scorn her for the magic she used to do it.

She had always wanted to belong, and the Companions accepted her for who she was at heart, a Warrior. Though she was still a Mage as well, she would always be a fighter. She promised both her parents she would become powerful in both Magic and the Sword. She dreamt of being the greatest Spell-Sword in the land when she finally understood no art should be frowned upon. " _But no matter how strong my magic, I will always prefer the feel of steel over the essence of magic. And I hope to grow first in the Sword._ "

After such a long day, Taalnir was shown to her bed, which was any without a chest or bag of personal items she wanted. Taking the one near the table on the left-hand side and far back corner, Taalnir put her own bag under it and slipped her armor and weapons with it. She did miss that she didn't get her Shield back from the battle, but with the money she saved up, she might be able to get another.

She would need to have her armor fixed up just a bit, but otherwise, it handled very well today. Hissing as she laid down, the Altmer was now realizing just how bad her back was hurting after being thrown around like a ragdoll. As she laid her head down and fell to sleep, her dream came once again. This time, it was much more vivid. She was in Skyrim and battling a great shadow with glowing red eyes. It engulfed her in flame, showing her demise, but then out of nowhere it showed her turning into a Dragon, and rising from the ashes stronger. A whispering voice called once more. " _Save Tamriel!_ "

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** ;

I will start this Author note by saying that, for Dragon Speech, I will be giving the raw language in the story and all translations in the bottom Author Note. To begin here is the Translation for the Dragon Language above!

 _ **Translation: Ho Fen Biis Fah Daar, Lir! – You will pay for this, worm!**_

And thus, our heroine begins her journey as the Dragonborn. Taalnir will be facing more than just her bed soon enough, and with a new friend joining her, it will be one hell of a ride. I would like to thank Arch-Daishou, my friend, and co-author, for his advice and his keen eyes on this story, and big thanks to Etheral-23 on both his great knowledge of the Elder Scrolls Lore and his help giving me pointers on everything I ever got wrong so I could fix it. Again, you guys, thank you dearly.


	4. Day of Rest, Journey to the Beards

Welcome one and all, back to SKYRIM! Oh man, the Special Edition has come out, and I am loving it. Sure there are haters… sure there are nay-sayers… but I will not judge them, I will only enjoy the experience given to me, to all of us, in the GLORY OF THE ELDER SCROLLS! Without further ado, I will start this thing… and I will start it with a twist. Ready? GO!

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

 **XxX Outside Falkreath XxX**

It was a cold morning, but it was no more than usual for Skyrim. But this morning was much colder to the man in the wagon as they reached the hold almost dedicated to the Aedra Arkay himself. Falkreath. " _Cold...Colder here than the road I took to get here, but that is expected. The dead decay here._ "

Wearing a leather hood over his head, a chain mail vest covered in different colored scales and a skirt flap to cover his lower extremities from sight and harm, hardened iron shoulder pads and finally wielding a sack attached to a bedroll that covered his giant two handed weapon made from hardened ironwood and jade teeth along the blades ends.

As the cart stopped, he paid the driver and leaped out. Uncovering his hood, the man looked around with his slitted reptilian eyes, the Argonians tail swishing as he looked around the small town that was the capital of Falkreath. His dark scales painted with a red tribal marking covering from above his snout to his eyes and down like two dragging tails, Spiked horns covering his jawline, up the back of his head to two protruding spikes with more shooting up from the top of his head. Almost draconian was his appearance, with large muscles from extensive combat experience.

Stepping through town, he was simply watching the Nords and Breton and many who lived here work, an Altmer who was at a grave and praying, and more. This was as far as his gold was to take him, now he was on his own. " _I must find them. Maybe the locals will know._ "

Walking up to a warrior Nord chopping wood for the fires, the Argonian spoke. "I require assistance."

The old Nord Warrior huffed as he stopped his chopping for the moment. "Unless you are here for a burial, traveler, Falkreath isn't the place you want to be. And I don't see a body with you. Nor ashes."

Shaking his head, the Argonian made it clear. "I need to find someone, who is very much alive. I am here looking for the Dragonborn."

The Nord was flabbergasted by that request, and it took a moment before he started laughing, which lasted for a good minute or so. "Traveler, the last Dragonborn Skyrim ever had was Tiber Septim and he's long ascended into godhood as Talos. There is no other."

Knowing full well about Talos, the Argonian didn't want to repeat his question. As much as he knew there was a Dragonborn to find, it would appear he was still early. No news has made its way through Skyrim, only he knew there was one to be found. " _Until I gather new information, I should not stalk the province for them, but rather wait. The news will reach me, and I would rather be as close as_ _possible to the mountain they will visit. I do not know if they have already or not. But I know there will be._ "

Giving the old warrior a short bow, the Argonian gave his respect. "I may be mistaken, but I will wait and see. Though I suppose now I will need to gather funds for my journey forward, do you know of any work?"

The Nord hummed at that. After a minute, he had a thought. "Well, the Priest of Arkay, Runil, has been trying to find capable young arms to help him find his journal from the nearby cavern. He put a reward out, but not many warriors pass here that feel up for adventure. If you think you can, then I suggest speaking with him."

Another bow given, the Argonian thanked the Nord. "Thank you. I assume he would be near the graves? Falkreath is known for its graveyard after all." His knowledge was great, but he was not one to know everything. Only what could be given before he left.

The Nord smiled, having an idea of his own. "That's right, and it would be down the road. Go forward from here and take a left. Down the hill, you will see his home and the Graveyard near it. May I ask a favor? I'm busy making sure we have enough wood for the week at the Inn. But I need to give my friends ashes to the Priest for the proper rites. Could you deliver them? I'll give some of my advance pay for the wood in exchange."

Seeing a chance to get more funds, and seeing he was heading there anyway, he accepted. Gathering ten Septims and the ashes, which the man had in his pack by the wood, he was off to see the Priest. " _Once I have the Septims to travel, and I know where the Dragonborn is, I will make my way. I shall not fail the Hist._ "

 **XxX Whiterun XxX**

It was a very dull morning for Taalnir, as she woke up, feeling better than she did the night before. Though she still felt the stings of pain in her back, she was capable of walking normally. Gathering her armor and weapons, she set out for the day. Her journey was going to be rather long, she needed to go up the legendary seven thousand steps up to High Hrothgar, the top of the coldest mountain in Skyrim, and the largest in Tamriel.

Thankfully, she was taken care of last night, must have been the Priestess from the temple who was looking after Athis. After checking her inventory she knew she would need enough food for about two days travel, and something warm under her armor, as well as get it fixed up.

Heading up to Eorlund, she asked for his assistance. Thankfully he accepted, and only asked a small wage for such a task, only twenty Septims. "Come back by nightfall, I should have your armor ready by then. Though my orders are coming in, I can handle a few requests."

Again in only a shirt and trousers, the Altmer went to see her new Housecarl. However, she did wonder why she was given one, considering she had no home in Whiterun. She could purchase, of course, but that would take a large amount of Septims to do. " _I should save up, staying at Jorrvaskr is fine and all,_ _but it will be crowded soon enough. I will have to gather a large amount of treasure on more of my adventures._ _A_ _fter I see the Greybeards of course._ "

Sliding open the huge doors to enter the castle, she found the hall lively, with troops being tasked and servants cleaning up from breakfast. Heading further in, she decided to see Farengar, as Irileth was in charge of troops and the Jarl was probably upstairs. She needed some insight on the enchanted jewelry she found from the Barrow.

Seeing the bottles of potions, Taalnir had to ask, as Farengar was making more of course. "These are for the troops? They look different than the potions of fire resistance I have seen around shops or made myself. They look more like poisons."

Turning to see the elven woman, the court wizard gave a small huff of amusement and smiled. "They are Resistance potions for magic and all elements. Last night a wagon of some of the remains the Dragon left behind arrived, and I found some blood still covering them, and after a few tests, I found their blood was resistant to the elements. The fables suggest they only breath fire, or that is the assumption, but seeing this confirms that they must use a variety of elemental Shouts. I had imagined their abilities to use all elements, but now to confirm it is remarkable. I will assume nothing and hope this potion works as a great all around resistance to Dragons, as they seem to give magic and elemental protection from the blood alone. Though I have had limited supply, this is my last batch to give out to everyone. Which reminds me, the Jarl said, due to your abilities as the Dragonborn, and your destiny as such, you should have one in the event of facing a more powerful Dragon than the one you slain. Please, take one. Although there is no physical resistance I can accomplish without enchanting armor itself, and my enchantment skills are somewhat lacking compared to everything else, my knowledge on Alchemy thanks to Arcadia is very good. I am sure you, as a fellow Alchemist yourself, will appreciate the work we accomplished."

Grabbing one and putting it in her bag, the Altmer smiled. "I do appreciate it, Farengar. Speaking of enchantments, may I ask for some assistance finding out what the Jewlery I found in the Barrow do? I hope you do not mind me taking your time, but they were enchanted and I did not want to sell something that may be useful to me during my travels."

Humming at that, the Wizard had to think about helping. "I suppose I have some time to figure out a few enchantments, my last batch of potion for the guards still needs to simmer. Besides, I am curiouos to see what the Ancient Nords used to wear to protect themselves or help them battle the dragons back in the day. This is kind of exciting."

After a few minutes of inspecting each, Farengar figured out each one without too much trouble. "These are weak enchantments, but once were stronger. No doubt due to being locked in the Barrow for a very long time. It would take a few strong soul gems, and a master enchanter, to give them back their full strength, but they still have magical properties. They must have fought against many dragons using ice as their shouting element." Two of the rings were for ice and frost resistance, the third being for stronger attacks on the one arm wearing it. The necklaces gave more diversity, as one was resistant to fire, another gave the wearer more Magicka to wield in battle, and the last gave greater health and vigor to it's wearer. Smiling, the Wizard was satisfied. "Though simple enchantments overall, they are another look into how we may fight these dragons. I will see about enchanting jewelery or pieces of armor with these same enchantment myself. Back to your own jewelry, however, they could be worth a few Septims more than usual jewelry but not by a lot. If you wish to sell any, Belethor would be the best one to sell them too."

Deciding to keep the rings, she thanked the wizard and went back out and wait for someone to help her about her Housecarl. Though it would seem she did not have to wait long for the Housecarl to do the helping. Coming up to the Altmer was a Nordic woman with a steel chest plate and skirt along with furred leather gauntlets and steel shin boots. She also wielded a large steel shield and steel broadsword. Giving Taalnir a small bow, a hand over her chest in respect, the woman introduced herself. "Taalnir NightGuard? I am Lydia, your Housecarl. It is an honor to serve you, my Thane."

Though a little abrupt, Taalnir smiled. "Hello, Lydia, I am honored to meet you as well. Tell me though, what does being my Housecarl entail?"

Straightening up from her bow, Lydia explained. "As my Thane, I am sworn to your service. I will guard you, and all you own, with my life, if need be."

The Altmer woman nodded at that. Though she didn't like being a master of anyone. "If it pleases you, you are welcome to speak freely before me. Though I have no house in Whiterun, I do have a bed in Jorrvaskr. Does that mean you will be housing there as well?"

The Nord woman smiled at that. "I heard an Altmer had gone to see the Companions. A warrior like you is rare amongst your race. Though not uncommon for a warrior to be seen, you've beaten a Dragon. The only Altmer, I dare say, to have done so in history."

Shaking her head, Taalnir explained better. "I did not beat it alone. Irileth was a big help, if not for her I would have been toasted alive by its fire breath. I still have much to learn about being a warrior that can equal the Companions and even more to learn now that I find out I am a Dragonborn destined to learn the ways of the Voice by the legendary Greybeards. But I am up to the challenge, and hope you are prepared to join me in that endevour"

Nodding to the elven woman, Lydia smiled. "As your Housecarl, I will do all I can to help you succeed."

Smiling at that, Taalnir put a hand forward. "I would like to also be a friend. I hope we may get to know each other better, if you allow." Seeing the Nord woman nod and shake her hand, Taalnir took a deep breath. "So, how skilled are you with that blade and your shield?"

Lydia looked at herself and then back to the Altmer. "I am skilled with any sword, large or small. I have a Dagger hidden in my boot in case I lose grip of my sword and it is lost in the heat of battle. I am also skilled with a bow and arrow, however, I lost my bow many years ago, broken during a bandit raid."

Giving it some thought, Taalnir figured to equip her friend and Housecarl with everything she needed for this journey. "If you wish to join me on my adventure, we will need to equip you for the worst. I do not have a fortune, but I have enough to help make sure we are prepared. Join me, please."

The duo left the halls of the castle and went down to see Eorlund Gray-mane. As they stepped up to the forge, he was there sharpening a sword. "Eorlund. Mind if I ask you to forge something for me?"

The old but strong Nord smith looked over to her, wiping his brow and sighing from exhaustion. "Sorry, I am a bit busy with other orders. Athis wanted his Dagger reforged, it broke during his hunt. Aela requested I sharpen her steel, and Kodlak needs his helmet fixed. Not to mention a few of the wealthier families are asking for armor for their sons and daughters. I am afraid it will take a week before I can forge you anything. Though I will have your armor fixed by the end of the day, you wil need it and it isn't too much trouble to fix up."

Giving the man a bow, Taalnir understood. Though she was slightly disappointed. "I understand. I wish you well on your forging this week." Though there was still Adrianne from the forge at the gate, and she had a shop of pre-made items. " _Let's hope they have what we need._ "

Heading down to the weapons shop, they entered to see Ulfberth putting a new two-handed steel blade on the plaque on the wall behind the counter. "Ulfberth, hello."

Turning to the Altmer and Nord duo, the warrior-smith smiled. "Ah, if it isn't the Dragonborn. Might I say it's an honor to know we helped give you the armor needed to survive such a battle. Where is it if I might ask?"

Smiling, the elven woman came up to the counter. "I am having it fixed by Eorlund. As a Companion, he was the nearest smith I could ask. Though I and my Housecarl are short on time, and Eorlund has other orders to fill so we cannot get what we need by tomorrow. Do you mind if we get a couple things Adrianne made already?"

Smiling more, the Nord warrior gave a nod. "What can I get you?"

Looking to Lydia, the Altmer asked her to come up. "Lydia here needs a bow with some arrows. What can you do?"

Their stock, mostly being in the back, was still somewhat limited due to the high number of orders coming in for the war. "Not a large amount. I think we have some Iron arrows still in stock, fifty in a medium quiver would cost about a hundred, two per arrow. Depending on what kind of bow you are looking to get, it would cost fifty for a wooden Shortbow, or three hundred for one of our Nordic Steel Longbows."

Seeing as she still needed a Shield herself, she thought to give Lydia what she could use. Turning to her Housecarl, Taalnir had to ask. "Do you prefer a Longbow or a Shortbow?"

Lydia decided to make the order. "I can manage thirty arrows, Medium quiver so I may refill later, and a wooden Shortbow."

The Altmer warrior chose to edit that order. "Make it the fifty in a medium quiver, and the Shortbow." looking to her Housecarl, Taalnir smiled. "I can afford the arrows. It's the Bow I need to be conscious about." Getting a smile of gratitude, Taalnir looked to see the shop keep digging through the back.

Coming back out, the Nord man put down a quality leather covered wood quiver, with steel edges, filled with Iron arrows down, and a Shortbow that looked brand new. "That would be a hundred and fifty Septims for these. Anything else?"

The elven woman nodded. "Any full-sized but not too heavy shields?"

Thinking a bit, Ulfberth went back into the back and brought out two. "Well, if you are trying to be light on your feet, this Leather shield should work. But the only thing I can give you that is better and not as heavy might be too expensive for you if you want better protection. Banded Iron, give it a shot."

Lifting the Iron shield up, a slightly thin, but thick enough to defend against attack, shield it was lighter than the heavy iron shield she had from Helgen. It was only slightly heavy, but she could handle it. She did not think a wooden shield in leather would stand up against fire breath very well. "How much for the Banded Iron?"

Ulfberth hummed at that in thought. Seeing as it was the Dragonborn, the new Thane of Whiterun, she would get the benefit of a discount. "Tell you what, the shield, arrows, and bow for four hundred flat. If you have the coin that it."

Getting all the money she saved up in her bag, she counted it all out to him before putting the remaining money she had back in her bag. After half an hour of counting her Septims, she and Lydia were given their new gear and set on their way. Ulfberth smiled and waved. "Thank you for buying from Warmaiden's!"

It was around lunchtime when they came out. They went to Belethors to sell the Jewelry, though Taalnir gave Lydia the necklace that gives vigor and health and put the rings of strength and cold resistance on her own hands. The other three were sold for a hundred and twenty Septims, for their material more than their enchantments as one had a ruby in it, and the others were gold rings.

The two decided to go to the castle to eat Lunch. It was a big lunch with roast and potatoes, but it filled them up rather well. Having nothing more to accomplish for the day, Taalnir decided to let Lydia do what she wanted for the day as she went to get fully healed by the Priestess of Kynareth for her journey.

 **XxX Next Day XxX**

Waking up fully restored, and with her armor beside her, all fixed, Taalnir grabbed all of her gear for her journey. Fastening her Gauntlets tight, a Dagger sheathed in each, she slipped on her boots and slipped on her armor. As she grabbed her pack and weapons, she slipped on her cloak. Ready to go, the Altmer started up to exit the hall of the Companions.

Though her trek was stopped by Vilkas, who wanted her to do something. "Taalnir, good to see you up and about. I was just coming down to see if you were awake. I have a job I want you to complete. It's nothing major, but it's in the way. Up in Ivarstead, there's some trouble with Trolls through the northern gate by the river, been terrorizing the people and driving off the game. Take them out if you can, and when you return I'll give you your share of the contract pay. Deal?"

Knowing not to just take orders, Taalnir decided to give him her thoughts. "How come you can't go yourself? Maybe travel with me and we both can do it."

Vilkas scoffed a bit, crossing his arms. "Not how this works, New-Blood. We've only just got this request, and my brother requested my assistance on another matter west of here. Whiterun's Giant camps have been starting to become more of a problem. We need as many hands to spare. Seeing as you have your own adventure to experience as the Dragonborn, we thought to exclude you for the time being. When you're more frequent here, we'll see about getting you set as a full member of the Companions. For now, as a show of good faith and a test to see your determination to join us, I am giving you a job that is in your way. Take it or leave it, New-Blood."

Seeing his offer closing, she figured it was best to accept. He was right, for now, she was busy. Ever since coming to Skyrim she has had little time to actually stay in one place, but she hoped that would soon change. "Agreed, I'll handle the Trolls."

Smiling, the Nordic warrior nodded. "We'll be waiting to hear of your trials when you return. Safe journey, and hunt well."

Leaving Jorrvaskr, she met up with Lydia at the gate. Smiling, the Altmer shook the Nords hand. "Morning, Lydia. Are we set to go?"

Seeing the Nord with a backpack of her own, with a Waterskin to boot, Lydia confirmed they were. "I have our Horses right outside. Your horse is the brown mare with spots on it's back. It has no name, so you might want to give it one."

As they were given the go ahead to leave, they got on their horses. Taalnir smiled as she rubbed her horse's mane. "Alright. Let's start our adventure, Tam."

As they started down the winding path out, Lydia had to ask. "Tam?"

Looking to her Housecarl, Taalnir nodded. "It is Aldmeri for Dawn. I met her at dawn, I found it fitting. You know Skyrim's roads, yes?"

Lydia nodded. "I know we can either go north or south at the fork after we pass Honningbrew meadery. South takes us through Riverwood and Helgen, and the north takes us past one of the Standing Stones of Skyrim. The path through Helgen isn't on any cliffs, however. The northern route takes up a cliff face and then down another."

Seeing their options, Taalnir weighed them down by the time they reached the fork in the road. As they stopped, the elven woman turned to her Housecarl. "As much as I would not see Helgen so soon, if it is our safest bet then we should take it. Let's head that way, lead on."

The duo moved up the road to Riverwood, riding at a gallop to keep time without tiring the horses. Hitting the town, they were greeted by the guards, some of whom heard about her deeds two days ago, a couple bowing to Taalnir. Giving them a curt bow each, she noticed Alvor smiling and waving at her before giving her the same respectful bow Lydia gave her.

Giving her own, they parted looks and the two women made out of town and started up the trail. " _Whiterun Hold has given me a very warm welcome. Even if it is the only Hold I have been to, and my days seem to only get more eventful because of it, I feel I may indeed make a home here._ "

It wasn't very eventful, to say the least, as they passed by the Guardian stones that stood on the lookout over the lake to the west. Again, as uneventful as the trail was, it was soothing to see the landscape without having much trouble in your way. Taalnir had to admire the beauty of the northern province of the continent, the forests becoming tundras as they gallop up the hill into the mountains.

Though their peaceful stride was indeed broken once they came upon the still simmering ashes of Helgen. It had only been around five days since the dragon attack, but the smoke was still settling to a smolder instead of a stack of black plums.

The gates were opened, and corpses riddled the grounds as they passed through. Lydia looked back to Taalnir to see her Thane looking with remorse. "What is wrong, my Thane?"

Looking up to Lydia, the Altmer sighed a deep breath. "So many died here, whether they be Stormcloak or Empire. Whether they be soldier or civilian. Meaningless death. My head was on the chopping block when that black dragon attacked."

Hearing this, Lydia was curious. "You were a prisoner? A criminal?"

Giving Lydia a small glare, Taalnir spoke up. "I should not have been on that block, or in that cart. I was coming across the border into Skyrim when General Tullius ambushed Ulfric at the pass. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. How they would think an Altmer was under Ulfric's command is beyond me, as he hates Altmer, due to the Thalmor influence in Skyrim these days no doubt. Though not a Thalmor, I am still a High Elf in his eyes. The Empire has grown restless with this fighting, and wanted all prisoners on the block instead of a fair trial, especially for those who may not have been with the Stormcloaks."

Lydia grew quiet as she heard that. Though she did agree that Thalmor were a concern, she supported the Empire and hoped they would one day break free from the treaty and regain their lost glory. _"Hopefully one day… Though it will take many from Skyrim to help the Empire, it seems this Civil War will only cause the Thalmor to gain the upper hand. I hope Taalnir is telling the truth, otherwise, I may have to talk to the Jarl about this_."

Finally passing through the back gate, the Altmer hummed. "Another fork. I came in this gate, but I did not see this. I came from the right path. Which way are we heading?"

Lydia thought about it for a moment. Having great direction, she knew Ivarstead was north of them. "Left. We need to head north from here." Heading up the path, they were getting high enough where snow was covering the ground and it was getting cold. Taalnir kept her cloak tight as to keep warm through this, however.

 **XxX Ivarstead, One Hour Later** XxX

After a three hour gallop from Whiterun to Ivarstead, the sun was starting to come to it's highest, though still an hour till. Crossing the bridge into town, the duo noticed the guards roaming the town. They did not wear yellow with shields depicting horses, instead, they wore dark purple with shields of crossed swords.

The guard stopped them from entering, however. "Halt. What brings you two here?"

Taalnir came up beside Lydia and spoke. "I am Taalnir, Thane of Whiterun. I have come seeking to climb the steps up to High Hrothgar."

The guard scoffed a bit. "This is the Rift, Whiterun Thane's have no power here. If you wish to climb the steps, you have to prove you're not spies."

Lydia spoke up for her Thane. "We've come to see the Greybeards. They called for the Dragonborn, we've arrived."

Hearing this, the guard hummed. "They did say that the Dragonborn killed the dragon that attacked. I fail to see how this elf is a Dragonborn, I find it more likely you to be such, miss. But again, we need proof. If either of you is Dragonborn, then use the Voice."

Lydia looked to Taalnir, both nodding in understanding. Taalnir took a deep breath before letting out to the sky her Thu'um. **"FUS**!"

Hearing the boom of the Thu'um, the power erupting in a forceful blast towards the sky, the Guard bowed his head. "Dragonborn! I hope you understand I was only doing my duty. Please, I will lead you through town to the steps."

Turning, the Guard started leading the duo through town. As he did, the people all came from their work and houses to see them, all whispering and looking in disbelief. The guard spoke up. "Being the closest to the Greybeards, we heard the call for the Dragonborn first, the earth shaking. We wondered who might be the first since Tiber Septim himself to be called up and given their blessing. Seeing you here, it's like the legends of old. Here, this is the bridge. Just across is the first of the seven thousand. It's too rigorous for Horses to bypass, you will have to go on foot."

As was tradition, climbing the steps would be by foot anyway. Taalnir and Lydia dismounted their horses and let the Guard take the reins. The Altmer smiled. "Thank you. Please take care of our horses, we will return when we can. Here, for services rendered." Giving the guard a hundred Septims, Taalnir set off with Lydia up to the steps.

After a few, Taalnir looked up at the winding path going higher. "How long does it take to climb the entire mountain up to High Hrothgar?"

Lydia looked to her Thane thoughtfully. "The Jarl once boasted about his journey, saying he went all the way up in less than eight hours. If that's fast, then we may be looking at around nine."

Looking back to her Housecarl, Taalnir gave a wide-eyed look and almost shouted. "You must be kidding! We will be at this through the night if that's true!"

Lydia smiled but shrugged. "I do not know, my Thane, but I imagine it will take us nearly all day at least. It IS the highest mountain in Tamriel after all." Seeing Taalnir sigh in disbelief, groaning from having to walk even more this week, the Nord woman just chuckled to herself, though knowing she wasn't joking or lying as they began their climb.

As they got further up, they saw a prayer stone sitting at the top of the first flight of steps. Lydia turned to her Thane. "These are the Etched Stone Emblems. Many meditate on them in honor of the Greybeards, and to assume a blessing from Kynareth. Not many do, but they say you have to gain wisdom from all of them before you receive such a blessing."

Taalnir decided to give it a try. Sitting in front of the emblem, she read the first one. "Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land."

Seeing Lydia sit by her and meditate with her, they both thought on the words. Taalnir felt she understood what it meant. The Voice was a powerful gift the Dragons were given by Akatosh. _"They only used it when they needed to, not as a weapon but as a way to free themselves, I think_." After sitting there for a few minutes, Taalnir felt she would not get anything else. The two stood and started further up.

Climbing the steps was slowly starting to tire them, and it was starting to grow cold as they went higher. But they did not falter. Every Emblem they passed they meditated, hours past since their journey, and soon they came upon someone sitting amongst an Emblem. Walking up to the woman, Taalnir spoke. "Are you climbing the steps to meditate on the emblems?"

The woman turned, smiling. "Yes. I make this journey every few years… I don't always reach the end of the steps, but I get higher and higher every journey. Come, join me."

Lydia and Taalnir both sat beside her as she read the emblem. "It says… 'Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue'. I've meditated on this, a few times at least. I think it interprets the Dragon Wars of old, that Kyne and a mortal became teachers of The Voice to lead Nords to victory against the dragons who would enslave us."

Turning to the elven woman, Lydia spoke up. "One of the things about our history was we fought the dragons using their own power against them, and we won. But nowadays it is forbidden to use The Voice as a weapon in war. Only shall a Nord who wields that power when in True Need, as the Greybeards teach."

The pilgrim woman nodded in acceptance. "This is true. Jurgen Windcaller ended a military use of The Voice, making way for a pacifist use. I am sure you will see this on the coming Emblems, but I shall stay here. This is one I have yet to truly understand. Who is Paarthurnax? And why did he pity man?"

Taalnir thanked the pilgrim and Lydia and she both started up the trail. Soon, however, they came upon a narrow corridor in the mountain's path and were unaware of the Troll that awaited their arrival. It came swiftly, jumping from the roof of the jagged mountain roof they were under, slamming down between them in a rage.

Taalnir jumped forward from the sudden attack, Lydia being knocked back as they separated. Grabbing her sword and shield, the Altmer warrior prepared herself. The Troll took a look at both his intruders before judging to go after the downed woman first, who was still getting up and digging her shield out of the snow. Seeing this, Taalnir ran for him swiftly, calling upon her power. **"FUS**!" just as he jumped into the air, her Thu'um blew him past Lydia and into a rock face. Grabbing her Housecarl, Taalnir pulled her up. "Stand ready!"

Raising her shield beside her Thane, Lydia huffed. "Where did it come from?"

Not sure, the elven woman narrowed her eyes as the snow started to pick up, the Troll snarling at them. "Wherever it came from, it will not stop us from completing our journey." Though they were tired from their trek upwards and hungry, they needed to do this. "Do not let him hit you, keep your distance!"

The Troll roared before racing towards the duo, jumping and launching at them with fierce rage. Both Lydia and Taalnir jumped to the side to evade the hit, thankfully managing to get on their feet in time. "Keep separated, it'll confuse him!" Taalnir looked in shock just as she said that as the Troll targeted her, racing for her. Though she was not in a good spot against the wall under the rock ceiling, she did what she could. "Fus!" But nothing happened. Her power was still small, as she would soon find out.

Failing to push the Troll with her Thu'um, she ducked under her shield and was forced into the wall, her shoulder taking the brunt of the force between the shield and the wall, her shield raising to hit the wall above her as the Troll swung up against her with its huge arm.

Lydia, seeing her Thane in trouble, rushed in and tried to stab into the Troll's back, only to be hit away by the other arm. Seeing the Troll throw her Housecarl, Taalnir pushed with all her might against the wall and into the Troll, slamming into it and pushing it down on it's back. As it hit the ground, Taalnir did whatever she could with her sword, raising it up even if she was still laying on its chest. Thankfully, she managed to stab into its side, but only upwards instead of deeper into the body and any organs. Rolling off it quickly was a good idea but was not successful as the Troll grabbed her by the head and tossed her to the other side and rolling to get back on its feet.

As the Altmer warrior shook her disorientation off, she looked back to see the Troll fighting Lydia, who was ducking and throwing herself away from its attacks, but rapidly tiring from doing so. Grabbing her Crossbow and loading it, Taalnir fired into the Trolls back, making it cry out. Quickly loading another bolt, Taalnir fired another into the thing's neck as it turned, making it stagger a bit. Lydia took this as her chance, running and roaring with her remaining strength she jabbed her sword into the Trolls back, but only cut through its stomach. With another bolt, Taalnir's aim was true and she nailed the Troll in the eye, causing its death.

Pushing the Troll away, Lydia huffed, losing her balance and falling onto its legs. Breathing heavy, the Housecarl found herself having trouble getting up, but was helped by her Thane. Looking up to Taalnir, the Nord smiled. "Thank you."

Helping Lydia up and against the wall sheltering against the snow, which was picking up with the wind more than before, Taalnir sat beside her. "We are lucky. A little longer and you'd have tripped on a rock, or I would have been flattened by its fist."

The two took a small break. Taalnir pulled up her pack and brought out some Nord Mead, as well as some of the food she had. The two took a quick snack break, and both finishing the rest of the large bottled Stamina potion Taalnir made in Riverwood, giving them their energy back. Lydia noticed Taalnir taking every sip of the Nordic Mead without fail. "I have seen some elves who can't even stomach this Mead. Not bad, my Thane."

Laughing a little, Taalnir brushed her elbow against Lydia. "As soon as I could drink, I wanted to give it a taste. Ever since it's become my favorite. Honningbrew makes a sweeter honey, but this is true Warrior's Mead. Makes you feel like you earned it."

Down to a tomato, a tangerine, and two branches of grapes to go along with a bottle of wine she was saving for her potions, the water freezing up due to the cold, they were out of food for the time being. They hoped the Greybeards would allow them food when they arrived until they left.

After taking back the two Bolts she could reach from the Troll, the duo began their climb once more, meditating on the Emblems every time they noticed them. More hours passed before they finally made it around the mountain again and saw, for the first time, their destination.

After many hours, the sun itself had set, it was setting by the time they finished fighting the troll and began their journey again, but now it was dark, only the glistening light of the snow amongst the starry night leading their path. And after eight Emblems and etchings, Taalnir was beginning to understand that these were history, not theory.

Though they still needed to read the rest to understand the trials they conquered getting here. Coming up to a statue of Tiber Septim himself, closing the final hundred steps towards the doors of High Hrothgar, they meditated on the Emblem once more. "For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed and named him Dovahkiin."

After a few minutes, Taalnir turned to look to Lydia. "These are historical events, telling of the Way of the Voice, and why it exists as it does today, and why it remains. Dragons, the Children of Akatosh, came before mortals walked. They enslaved mortals as they arrived, and we rose against them with the help of Kynareth and another named Paarthurnax. They taught the Nords to use their new gifts to drive the Dragons away. Then, they used their power to conquer others, like the Dunmer, only to fail. One named Jurgen called upon a seven-year meditation to find out why, and when he gained that wisdom, he tried to find a peaceful way to wield The Voice. The military users of such fought his ideas but were bested by him, and thus the usage of The Voice as an implement of war and fighting for war's sake ended. Thus the Greybeards were founded. Later, one such as Tiber Septim, Talos, was born with the gift so strong that the Greybeards heard in him what they heard within me. They called him here, blessing him and naming him Dragonborn. And thus he created the Empire that spanned all Provinces with peace. It's history, written to give us wisdom."

Lydia was actually impressed. As Taalnir spoke, she was wondering what it all meant, but after hearing it, even she found truth in those words. Smiling, she looked to her Thane. _"Huh… I actually feel like holding you as my hope for a better future with the Empire. Maybe, just maybe, you can do what Tiber Septim did, and create peace like he did with all races. I may just be fooling myself, but stranger things have happened_."

As they stood, they made their way to the final stairs leading to High Hrothgar, seeing the tenth, and final, Emblem. Sitting and reading the Emblem, they found no moire history, only a lesson. "The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need."

As they sat there, thinking of its meaning. Taalnir felt something within her bloom forth. A power she never felt before, her energy becoming greater, her fatigue slowly draining. "Worship Kynareth, who's gift was given out of need. Following the path of The Voice for peace and understanding. Only use this power when it is truly needed, in defense or in worship to talk to the gods. The Tongue of the Dragon, Dovahzul."

Also feeling a power within her, Lydia thought that sounded very wise but also very religious. But something struck her, her Thane spoke a word she did not know. "Dovahzul?"

Looking confused for a moment, Taalnir could not place how she knew that word. "I… I don't know, I feel as if I know the word, but I don't know where I learned it. If I am right it means Dragon Tongue. But I don't know for sure. I do not even know how I know the word."

Though they were confused by this, they decided to hurry in, their extremities starting to feel very rigid and their teeth clattering was almost uncontrollable now. Reaching the top of the stairs, the duo entered the building and closed the doors, which for some reason were not locked. As the warmth of the fires in the halls spread to their bodies, they walked into the center of the main hall, where they stood alone.

Taalnir spoke out. "Hello? Honorable Greybeards, I have come, answering your call! If this is a bad hour to come, I apologize, but I came as swiftly as I could."

It didn't take long for her calls to be answered. From both the side corridors left and right, and the two up the stairs in front of them, four men in cloaks and robes surrounded them. One came up even further, standing in front of Taalnir. "So, a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age."

Both Lydia and Taalnir bow before the man, who spoke just above a whisper but was still heard clearly. Taalnir answered him. "I am answering your summons. When you called, I felt your call within me to start my climb here."

Huffing a small bit, the man put his hands in front of him. "We will see if you truly have the Gift." Stepping back with his fellow associates, the man gestured for Taalnir. "Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice. Shout for all you are worth. Do not hold back."

Lydia stepped back, giving her Thane room to do what she needed. Taking a deep breath, the Altmer pulled on the power within her and forced it out with the word she learned from the Tomb, and it's meaning she learned from the Dragon. **"FUS**!"

A wave of energy washed over the Greybeards, making them shield their faces, and take a stand against the force of her Voice, the pottery breaking against the walls and stairs behind them. As the hall settled, the Greybeards murmured and whispered in awe. Taalnir hoped that was enough, and she also felt empty from using that power, and everything she could put into it.

The one who spoke to her spoke again. "It is you. You are, indeed, Dragonborn. Welcome to High Hrothgar." Bowing before Taalnir, the man smiled. "I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards."

Bowing back, the elven woman smiled, sighing in relief. The man spoke again, however, as he had a question. "Tell us, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

Looking slightly confused, Taalnir did not know what to say. She had come because she was called. "You called for me, so I came to understand why. Learn why I have this power, and what I should do with it."

Smiling at that, Arngeir nodded. "We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn into our halls. And we will do whatever we can to help teach you to use your gift, in fulfillment of your destiny."

Taalnir was starting to tire of the small riddles now but stayed polite. "What is my Destiny, Arngeir? All I know is, I was called to Skyrim through my dreams by Azura, and when I slain the Dragon in Whiterun, I was called here by you after finding out I am a Dragonborn, a gift given by Akatosh to those he deems worthy. Can you tell me why?"

Humming at that, the old man shook his head. "I can not. You must find your Destiny yourself. We can show you the Way, but not where it will lead you."

Sighing heavily, the elven woman had even more questions popping up in her mind. After a month of dreaming of Skyrim, after a week of adventuring and trying to find out why she was lead here, her journey still has no goal, only a journey she must travel through finding out why. "I am ready to find out what it means to be Dragonborn, to know the Way of the Voice. If it means it will help me in my travels, I will do whatever it takes."

Arngeir nodded again. "We are here to guide you in that pursuit, Dragonborn, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragons Blood that came before you."

Remembering Tiber Septim, Taalnir nodded back. "How many have been chosen, and have been blessed by you, other than I and Tiber Septim himself?"

Arngeir hummed at that. "There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon the mortal kind, though there were never just one in an age. To say you are the only one of this age is also inaccurate, as who knows how many Dragonborn stand today. You are just the first, since Tiber Septim himself, who has answered our call. That is all I can say for certain."

Taalnir decided to ask them, as she turned to see Lydia standing there watching. "I have come to learn. I am ready whenever you are. However, I wish to ask how long we will be staying. We may need food and rest if it takes us longer than the night."

In thought, Arngeir looked to his fellow Greybeards, and they all agreed silently. "We have spare beds for when you are not training, and enough food to feed you and your friend for the time being, long enough to start you on the path at the very least. Your friend may rest if she wishes. The sooner we start your training, however, the sooner you may return to warmer and softer beds below."

Thanking the man, one came to help Lydia to find her bed. Turning to Taalnir, Lydia bowed. "I wish you luck, my Thane."

Smiling and thanking Lydia, Taalnir took a breath and stood ready. _"It's time… Azura, Akatosh, Kynareth… You have given me this journey, I will do what I can to not fail. Kynareth guide me, Akatosh grant me strength_."

Arngeir nodded when he noticed Taalnir stand ready. "You have already shown you have the inborn gift of the Dragonborn. However, do you have the discipline, the temperament to follow the path laid before you? That needs to be seen."

Stepping back, once more, Arngeir prepared. "You have already, without training, taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um. Now, we will witness if you are both willing and able to learn further. It may take all night, but by morning, we hope you to have learned what is the next Word of Power, and use it in a Thu'um. When you use the Voice, you are speaking in the language of the dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of power. As you master each word, the Thu'um you project will grow progressively stronger. You have already learned the first word of the Thu'um called 'Unrelenting Force. Fus, or Force, is followed by three other words, and, when combined with Fus, make it more powerful as you learn and master each word. The second word is Ro or Balance in the dragon tongue. Master Einarth will teach you this word, and we may begin your understanding of it."

Watching Master Einarth walk up to her, he looked to the floor and pointed before whispering softly. **"Ro**." A wave of energy came from him, and as it hit the stone floor, it carved symbols into it, glowing just like the word Fus did on the wall inside Bleak Falls Barrow.

Bending down, Taalnir put a hand to it and tried to feel the power within. Just as in Bleak Falls, she felt the power enter her being, and she learned the word, what the symbols meant, and what it said. "Balance… Ro."

Seeing the Altmer learn the word so quickly, Arngeir was surprised. "You learn a new word like a master… You truly do have the gift." Composing himself, the Greybeard speaker started teaching. "However, you still need to learn what Balance is. Learning the word and what it is, it's only the first step, the second is to find meaning within it as a projection of what you mean to say. Normally, we do this by meditating and constant practice until we give it power through the Voice. However, as Dragonborn, you are capable of learning from a dragon's soul the meaning he chooses when you slay them. As you did with Fus. When you felt the power of Fus, and you have slain the Dragon in Whiterun, the knowledge of what he perceived Fus to be was given to you, and now it has become your own meaning for the word, giving it power. Unfortunately, however, we do not have Dragon Souls you can take. But we can still give you, through our gifts, our understanding of Ro, which Einarth will do now."

Taalnir looked rather confused but understood most of what was said. Mostly, she wondered how she was to learn without slaying the dragons and not meditating either. It seemed simple, however, when a power slowly erupted from Master Einarth and circled her, filling her with power. She understood now what was done, and she felt the Greybeards meaning to the word Ro. _"Balance, to control the power within so that harm only befalls those who wish me harm. To balance the force within me and make it stronger_."

Arngeir spoke up before she could feel the power inside her. "You are still new to all this, your Dragon Soul is weak, but it is growing stronger now, and it will only grow stronger still as you fulfill your destiny. As our understanding is now actual power you can absorb, you must put meaning to this word, feel it's power, and find a way to project it just as you did with Fus. Please, sit and meditate, think about Ro, think about what it is you are balancing, think about what you want it to do with the power inside you. When you feel ready, you may practice."

Taalnir nodded and sat before the Greybeards, closing her eyes as she meditated on Ro. So many thoughts, however, drowned out what she was trying to do, so many questions and so much to do. It would take her awhile until she was finished thinking about the path before her.

 **XxX The Next Morning, Falkreath. XxX**

Waking up from sitting at the doorstep of the Priest, the Argonian opened his eyes and stood, stretching his muscles and readying himself for the day. He had finished his mission for the Priest of Arkay, though he wondered more about who the Priest was, he did not care. He only wanted to move on to why he was in Skyrim. Finding the Dragonborn.

When he returned from the dungeon, fighting the Draugr and his minions and ghosts, the Argonian came back with his blood covering him, yet fully healed. Cuts along his armor and his weapon smashed, yet not dead. As the sun rose, he knocked on the door of the house. Coming and opening the door, Runil was surprised. "My, you look like you had a harrowing fight. What happened in that cavern?"

The Argonian produced the Journal. "Whoever went there last activated a ritual, bringing a dead warrior back to life. One with great power. I dispatched him and his minions of ghosts he trapped using the Ritual and retrieved your Journal. I do believe this deserves a high price."

Though he found and recovered a few things, they were mostly to help him get better armor and a new weapon without having to pay a high price. He found a good deal of old iron and steel, a preparation for the newly revived warrior maybe. Runil sighed as he opened his journal and read. "Recently, I've had this dream, from my last entry… I had to be sure it was not a figment of my imagination. My journal was lost to me, some bandits stole it and headed into that dreadful place. I knew it had great power I should not see."

Not caring for why, but being polite for the man's grief, the Argonian put a hand on his shoulder. "A power not great enough. Can I have my reward, so I may find what I am looking for? You wished to find your Journal, I wish to find the Dragonborn. I must with haste."

Runil's eyes went wide, but everything suddenly became clear to him now. Putting his Journal in his bag, he went inside and retrieved the reward. Gathering two hundred Septims, the Altmer priest handed the bags to the Argonian. "Make haste indeed… My dream was of the Dragon's return, and if such a dream becomes real… I think the only one who may help is one such as a Dragonborn. You were the one I saw in my dream, coming to aid us, aid the Dragonborn in completing their mission. Do so. May Arkay give you the time you need."

Nodding, the Argonian left. Though his sword was gone, he carried the large Nordic Greatsword that was brittle from decay and time, but still strong enough to strike his enemies down. As he passed some Guards in front of the Jarl's court, he heard them speaking in whispers to eachother. "The Jarl has sent word to find a Courier to deliver a message to Whiterun. He's taken an interest in this Dragon business."

The other Guard answered. "Of course, especially if the Greybeards have summoned the Dragonborn. The Jarl is always looking for highly interesting people to make his court stronger."

Turning on his heel, the Argonian came to the Guards. "Did I hear right? The Jarl is looking to send a message to the Dragonborn?"

The Guards looked to each other before one answered. "And what if he is? You're obviously not a Courier, just an adventurer, and traveler."

Narrowing his eyes, the Argonian was softly hissing. Calming down, he gave his answer back. "I am on my way to Whiterun. I could use a few more Septims, as you see I need better armor. I would gladly take the job for the coin."

Seeing the beast was asking, the Guards let him in. Seeing the Jarl stand as he came in and walked closer, the Argonian gave a small bow. "Jarl. I hear you are looking to find a Courier to deliver a message in Whiterun. Am I correct?"

The Jarl hummed a bit at this. "And what if I am? What business do you have in Whiterun to find this Dragonborn?"

Standing tall, the Argonian smiled. "Simple. I simply wish to join them. I waited for news to arrive so I knew where to look. If you are offering coin, I will gladly take the job of carrying a letter to their hands. I am going to meet them regardless, might as well help you, and help myself, in doing so."

After a moment, the Jarl smiled. "The faster I send this letter, the faster I can gain influence in the Holds. Fine, I will send the Letter with you. Here, your pay, and the Letter. Do not fail me, or I'll be sending for your head."

Taking the fifty Septims and the letter in his bag, he bowed again. "I will not fail..." Turning and leaving, the Argonian turned to the northern road. " _Dragonborn… I wonder who you are… Redguard, Argonian? Maybe something closer to home, as Nords have that gift. No matter. The Hist commands I help you defeat the threat of the Dragons, and so I will. Even if I die helping you kill them._ "

As he left town, he started running at a brisk pace, faster than a normal courier would have traveled as he dare not waste a moment if it meant completing his mission.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

And there we have it! I know there was little action in this chapter, but we will be getting there, as training completes with Taalnir, and the message awaits her in Whiterun from this mysterious Argonian… Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. A New Follower, Fight to RorikStead

Time to head into the great world of the Elder Scrolls, yet again… Let us see how our Altmer Dragonborn is doing?

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

The morning sun was rising, the glaring rays filling the room as Lydia awoke from her blissful sleep. As she rose from the fur covered beds and shucked the blankets from her body, the Housecarl grabbed her armor and started to fit everything back on her body. The morning, however, could not stay quiet, as Lydia, tying the last few ribbons of leather around her waist, heard a thundering boom from within the walls. " **FUS RO!** "

Quickly gathering her shield and weapons, the brunette warrior headed through the halls back to the main one where her Thane had been meditating. As she rounded the corner and saw her standing in front of the Greybeards, she heard one of them whisper loudly, and a form appeared in the middle. Master Arngeir spoke. "Again."

Nodding, Taalnir took a deep breath and roared out. " **FUS RO!** " A shockwave of pressure reverberating through the fortress, the main force more focused as it hit the visage and the Greybeards on the side holding steady.

After a few moments, the Altmer took another deep breath and gestured to the Greybeards again. As another visage appeared, she shouted it down with her Thu'um. " **FUS RO!** "

As the Visage was dispelled, Master Arngeir spoke, clapping as he smiled at the progress made. "Well done, well done indeed. You have done well in focusing your Thu'um more sharply, progress even the more talented Nords cannot gain in such short time. Have you understood the new Word of Power? The one we granted you before we went to our beds?"

"I have, I… I understood it and went outside to practice in the middle of the night. I did not wish to interrupt your sleep." Taalnir bowed respectfully. "We could have moved on last night, but sleep is a necessity."

Rubbing his beard, the master nodded. "Patience is something we all have to realize is needed from time to time. I see, so you were able to master the second word quickly. Let us see how quickly you can really master a word, this time a whole new shout. Let us take leave to the courtyard out back, Master Borri will be helping with the next trial."

Following the Greybeards up the stairs and out the back door, Taalnir could feel her power within her, she was feeling it even more now, but it was still hard to get used to. Never did she ever have such an ability when she grew up, it was daunting to think that this was always a skill she possessed.

As they made it out to the snowy courtyard, Arngeir spoke. "Seeing as you said you could have used your new word quickly, I am curious to see how quickly you can learn a new Shout entirely. Master Borri will teach you 'Wuld', which means Whirlwind in the Dragon Tongue."

The master of Wuld spoke in a whisper, a force etching itself into the snow as if it were stone, and symbols of the dragon language appeared. It shimmered with power only those trained or gifted could truly see. Approaching the word, Taalnir knelt down and touched it, closing her eyes as she listened, the whispers giving themselves off. Soon, she heard it, the word echoed in her mind. "Wuld..."

Seeing the word's power wane, all that lay before her now was etched snow without purpose. Standing, she nodded. Arngeir smiled. "Very good. Now, Borri will gift his knowledge to you, so that you may use it to activate the world in a Thu'um."

Bowing her head towards the master who gave her this new Word of Power, she awaited his knowledge. He used his inner power to tap into his understanding of the word and brought it out, transferring it to the woman before him. As it was done, he nodded with a small smile.

Arngeir nodded as well. "Tell us when you feel ready, and when you are, come to the gate." With that said, the masters started to move towards the gate and waited as Taalnir took a deep breath and tried to find the power within her. She remembered the Dragon whom she learned how to use the first word and the wall where she heard it in her own soul. Using those experiences, she spoke the word softly. "Wuld..."

She could feel something within her, she spoke it again, feeling her body tingle. After a moment, she could feel the power within, and she held onto that power as she walked towards the gate. The master spoke. "Master Wulfgar will demonstrate the power of Whirlwind Sprint, to show you what this power is supposed to do for you. Once you feel ready, it will be your turn." Turning to the master by the door, he nodded. "Master Borri, open the gate."

With that, Borri shouted. " **Bex!** " And the door opened. In that split second, Wulfgar shouted loudly. " **Wuld Nah Kest!** " And as he took his first step, suddenly his body propelled forward through the gate and to the far pillar outside, a rather large distance.

Taalnir could almost not believe her eyes, seeing that Shouting could not only give her a forceful shout but also something to improve her speed. " _Akatosh, Kynareth, thank you divines for giving me such a gift. I will not abuse what you've given me_."

The gate closed soon after Wulfgar made it through, showing the window was rather short for her to get through with the shout. She stepped forward, however, not afraid to begin. "Let's go."

With that, Arngeir nodded to Borri, who opened the gate. As soon as it opened, Taalnir pulled upon her power and shouted loudly. " **WULD!** " And as she stepped forward, her body propelled forward, and in slow motion, she could feel the power as it coursed through her body, like the air itself was pushing her forward, but also as she was lifted into the air like she was walking on it without even trying. She soon made it through the gate, but as she landed her feet, she staggered just a little before catching herself.

Turning, she could see the Masters all looking at her in surprise. Walking back through the gates, the masters following, she came to Arngeir, who pulled his hands into his sleeves. "Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um… It is astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the Dragonborn's abilities, but to see it for myself… I truly am honored to show you the path of the Way of the Voice, Dragonborn."

Bowing, Taalnir sighed in relief. "It is an honor to be trained by the Greybeards, Master Arngeir. I just wish I knew more about how I was able to do so, as I have only heard tales of Nords being able to Shout."

Arngeir nodded. "You were given this gift by the Gods for a reason, but that is not for us to decide. It is up to you to determine how best to use it. The Way of the Voice was created so we who can Shout would not use it for ill intents or war, but the Dragonborn is uniquely qualified to use it as they see fit. I have no doubt that you will use your Thu'um to fight the Dragons, I believe this is why you were given this ability, and why you are here in Skyrim at the time of Alduin's return."

The Altmer thought of that. She wondered why the Dragons had returned, and suddenly she found herself to be a Dragonborn, able to Shout like the Nords once used to do as a way to combat threats, or conquer lands. It was timed rather coincidentally in her mind. "So my being here, as a Dragonborn, and the return of the Dragons, it's all connected?"

With a nod, the Master knew it was true. "No doubt. It is no accident you are bound up with the return of the Dragons, Akatosh is not known for accidents after all. As long as you focus and hone your Voice, you will soon find the path he laid out before you."

Though she knew there had to be more to this, the Greybeards are the greatest knowledge on Dragons and Dragonborn's after all. "Is there nothing more you can tell me?"

"We know much of what you will accomplish, of what you must accomplish, but you have only taken the first steps to becoming the Dragonborn we believe you are. Until you have proven yourself, you are not ready to understand what we know about this path. Many Dragonborn before you, as recorded from our history, let their easy mastery of the Voice tempt them into becoming powerful, and to become tyrants that needed to be stopped. Do not let this become your downfall as well." Arngeir was sure to put it gently.

Sighing, Taalnir let it slide. She had hoped to understand more, to know what she had to do. She felt blind moving forward, and she didn't like that. " _At least I have one objective to continue on._ " "Then how do I prove myself?"

"Your final Trial, before we can officially declare you as Dragonborn to the world, requires everything you have learned thus far on how to activate your Thu'um, and know when it is ready to be used again. Wuld is a needed ability to complete this as well. You must journey to the tomb of our founder, Jurgen Windcaller, deep in the Burial site of Ustengrav, and find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. As long as you remain true to the Way of the Voice, you will return." Arngeir bowed as he finished speaking.

Doing the same, the Altmer felt it was time to part. "I still have some things to worry about, as I promised to do, but I will soon find this horn and return. Thank you, Master Arngeir, and to all of you."

With that said, she started her way back inside, seeing Lydia at the door. With a smile, her Housecarl nodded. "Let us return to Ivarstead. We should make our way towards Whiterun soon My Thane."

Shaking her head, Taalnir opened the doors. "Once we have completed the hunt for the Trolls, we should start towards Ustengrav. I hope you know where this is?" Though she didn't know the roads of Skyrim as well as Lydia did, their path would no doubt take them past Whiterun.

After a moment of thought, Lydia nodded. "It's an old burial site, up to the north. We'll need to pass by Morthal to get there. Why do you ask?"

The two started their way through High Hrothgar. "The Greybeards have given me a trial, I must complete this trial to learn more about my being the Dragonborn. And to officially be named such. They want me to retrieve an item for them from the tomb."

"Aye, My Thane. I will help in any way I can." With that said, they started their long journey back down the mountain, having a quick meal under the place the troll they killed was.

As they ate, Taalnir had to wonder. Was Alduin the black dragon that almost killed her in Helgen? It was, then she knew why it was such a powerful dragon, as Alduin was in the old children stories her father used to tell of Nordic heroes. " _If this is the same Alduin, then I must get stronger. I am no match for his power as I am, even if I have killed one of his Kin._ "

By the time they reached the bottom, they were met by the guard. "Dragonborn. I hate to bother you, as you must be tired, but we have a situation."

Nodding, Taalnir walked up to them. "I know. I'm also a part of the Companions. I was hoping I'd have returned a tad sooner, but the Greybeards wanted to be sure of my power. You have problems with Trolls?"

The Guards nodded. "Yes, we were hoping you'd take care of them for us."

Walking past them, Taalnir gripped the hilt of her sword. "Just past the northern gate, yes? Have our horses at the Inn, we will need to rest after we finish." With that, she started out the northern gate, Lydia behind her.

As they walked the path down to the river, Lydia was curious. "How do you plan on taking out the trolls?"

Turning to her companion, the Altmer smiled. "With your help. We'll take them on much like the one we faced on the mountain. Except no snowy path to make our movements slower. And I have a much stronger Thu'um. Trust me, Lydia."

Seeing her Thane so calm, she decided to trust her. But she still had doubts, especially if the trolls were numerous. When they finally did get to the river, they started hearing something, causing them to stop and listen. Taalnir pointed a little down the river. "I think it's down there, it's doing something..."

As they got closer from the high ground, they could hear the tearing of flesh and their target eating. Taalnir took her sword from its sheath and gave the rocks above their target a tap or two, causing some noises to be heard, a growl, a yell, and movement. A troll came into view, giving Taalnir the perfect chance. "Now!" Jumping, she quickly dropped onto the troll's shoulders, and stuck her blade down the creatures head, causing the beast to bend and fall forward, tossing the elven woman with momentum slightly into the river.

As she got her bearings, she noticed two more trolls roaring and starting to come her way. Looking up, she called for her partner. "Lydia! Now!" As she spoke, Lydia jumped off the cliff and onto another troll, but before she could strike, the third troll grabbed her arm and tossed her to the side.

This forced Taalnir to do what she thought best against two big creatures and took a deep breath. " **Fus Ro!** " The power of her Shout throwing both trolls back into their lair, giving the Dragonborn woman time to come up and jump onto one's chest, stabbing into its lung, but just missing its heart. As she tried to correct, she was grabbed and slammed to the ground, pinned as the troll reared it's arm high and ready to smash her head against the rocks.

Cutting its arm deep, the troll yelled and let go, giving Taalnir the time to get up and tackle it to the ground again. This time, she jumped on the arm that she cut and cut the whole thing off at the elbow, cutting only halfway with the initial swing but she quickly used her other foot to stomp the blade down and sever the limb. This caused the troll to roll her off and roar in pain, trying to hold its arm from bleeding out.

Looking for the other troll, she noticed Lydia dodging a swing at her and cutting the beats leg, making it kneel in time for her to stab into its arm through and up into the shoulder before twisting. This made the troll roar out in pain as it grabbed her blade and tore it from its arm.

Gaining her own wits back, Taalnir chose to end this fast, she ran up quickly and stabbed upward into the creature's head, through its skull and killing it instantly. Turning fast, she came up and jumped on the back of the troll, striking into its back and forcing it to try and scramble her off, tossing her around as she tried to stay on it.

Getting an idea, the troll chose to turn it's back to a wall and run backward, hoping to crush the elf. However, Taalnir pulled her blade down and kicked one of its shin's, causing it to fall on its side before it could hit the wall. Pulling away and taking her blade, Taalnir huffed and watched as Lydia ran forward and to the side of the troll sitting up, and swung with all her might, causing her blade to slice clean through the creature's neck and cut its head off totally.

As the troll fell, the two women warriors looked around at their handiwork. The three trolls dead, and their own pains not too worse for wear. Taking a moment to catch their breaths a little upriver, they gave it a little while to recover their bruises.

As they regained their energy, Taalnir stood up. "Let's go back, get ourselves some dinner and take a night to rest. It is getting rather late. We'll move at dawn, but until then I would like to ask more of Skyrim's holds."

Returning to the town, she was given a warm welcome and the pay for the job from the Companions. "We hired the Companions, but they have yet to show up."

Putting the pay in her bag, Taalnir smiled. "I am with the Companions. I had business here as the Dragonborn, but I was coming back to help anyway." She was happy to help, though her body ached. It was a good days work today. " _Surely more will be asked of me, but I will prove myself the warrior my father was._ _"_

The two went to the Inn, paying for dinner and having a drink at the table as Lydia tried to draw a picture with words. "The road we took to get here through Helgen? It's our best way back and towards Morthal. We have two ways we can go. Westbound, north of Falkreath and then northbound through Rorikstead and further north of it, then around the northern mountain of Whiterun Hold and east from there. Or, we can go back to Whiterun and from there go west to Rorikstead, and from there north then east after the mountains like I said for the first option."

After a moment to think, Taalnir figured Whiterun to be best. " _It's along the way, a safe route back and forward. Besides, I have the pay from the job and should give that to Vilkas. Guess we are returning to Whiterun._ " She nodded and sighed as she decided. "We head back to Whiterun, after I take the payment received to the Companions, and have my share, we head out to Rorikstead. If we must go back that way, might as well finish my job."

They took to their beds early that night, hoping to get up before dawn and head out early enough to make it back by sundown.

 **XxX Riverwood XxX**

It took him all day, but it had been worth every step, finally making it to civilization. He had passed by a smoking crater of a keep but judged not to wander. As he slowed his arrival, he noticed the heavy guard at the gate. One such guard rose their torch up. "Who's there? What business do you have in Riverwood?"

Coming up to the guards, the Argonian simply stood there. "None. I am only passing through on my way to Whiterun. I have a message from the Jarl of Falkreath. It is urgent he said."

"You look rather… bulky for a courier. And you're armor, it is nothing like I have seen in Skyrim. How do we know you are not just a bandit?" The Guards kept their guard up. He clearly was not a Courier by trade, and they didn't want to take any chances.

Producing the paper in the light, the Argonian kept calm. "Here is the message. I have only just arrived in Skyrim, I traveled a great deal to be here and have no more Septims left, I took this job because Whiterun was on my way, and the Jarl paid good coin for this delivery. Allow me to pass, if you please."

Seeing the message, the Guard chose to believe the beast before him, although apprehensively so. "Alright. You may pass through. The Sleeping Giant Inn is the far building to the other gate if you wish to rest, just do not stir up any trouble."

Putting the message back in his pocket, the Argonian started walking forward. "I will find some shade under a tree somewhere. I will not bother anyone."

True to his word, the guards saw him sit under the tree overlooking the bridge to Whiterun. All night, the guards kept an eye, until the moons were gone and the darkness before first light enveloped them. Once the light started to rise from the mountain, however, the guards noticed that the Argonian had disappeared, and was nowhere to be found. Even after a full search, no one saw hide nor scale of the visitor. The guard who questioned the beast looked at his friend. "Whoever he was, I'm glad he wasn't an assassin sent to kill anyone. But where did he come from, and why was he going to Whiterun?"

The answer was not in Whiterun, however. The Argonian was already leaping down the hillside to save time, as he ran around the tree's and ran along the cobblestone walls around the farming area he found himself in. Making it to the main road, he quickly made it to the outer walls of the main city.

The sun was only just fully risen over the horizon. He had to hurry, make himself presentable. He would require materials to do so. As he made it to the front gate, the Guards stopped him. "Halt. You look out of place here with that strange armor. Where do you come from?"

The Argonian bowed slightly. "Where I hail from is not relevant. All that matters is, I am here to bring a message from the Jarl of Falkreath."

"And to whom does the Jarl of Falkreath have business with to send such an… unusual courier?" They've had dealings with beasts before, as the Khajiit caravans have passed through before. Though this one was in even stranger armor and beaten up to boot. It was clear this was no Courier, and the Guard was not about to let someone who may have ill intent and strong sword swings into the gate.

"He wished to find someone to bring this message, offered coin. I accepted the job. Does it really matter whom he wishes this message to be brought to?" He was getting sick of being asked the same question. Though to be fair, his webbed feet have been running faster than news could travel about him.

"It does, only official business is allowed at the moment, with the threat of the dragons still around." Getting impatient, the guard reached for his sword.

Inwardly smirking, the Argonian had the right recipient to be allowed inside for. "Then you might like to know this letter is addressed to the Dragonborn."

The Guards looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the messenger. "The Dragonborn was here, but she left Whiterun for Ivarstead two days ago by the suns rise."

The reptilian knew Skyrim's landscape, knew of where each road lies thanks to the Hist's knowledge. He figured the only reason he did not see the Dragonborn was because they took the northern road around the mountain, instead of through Riverwood. "I see. I suspect the Dragonborn is done on High Hrothgar by now and would be returning. Instead of running back around the mountains, may I instead await them in Whiterun? I will not cause trouble, I assure you. Just tell me where they might most likely be found upon return."

After a moment, looking the Argonian over, the guard sighed softly. "Fine. If they do return, they will likely be found at Jorrvaskr. They are also in the process of becoming a fully initiated member of the Companions."

With another bow, the Argonian watched the gate open before walking in. "Thank you."

Upon entering the city, the Argonian immediately saw a Blacksmith shop, and a woman was tending the forge and shaping a blade with a larger man. Coming up to them, he awaited them to finish. As the shaping of the blade was done per this heating cycle, the woman took it back to the forge. The larger man turned to see the Argonian. "What brings you here, Stranger?"

Bowing, the Argonian spoke. "Forgive me, but I am in need of materials, and the use of your forge."

The man crossed his arms. "We are in the middle of forging a large order of swords for one of the primary families in Whiterun at the moment. If you wish to use the Forge yourself, you may have to wait a week. If you are looking for actual armor, instead of that beaten up chain-mail, we have some pre-made pieces if you have the coin."

"I do not have enough Septims to pay for what I need. I need a full set of hard armor, and a greatsword to replace my current one." He may not have coin, but he had something else worth trading for such an order.

Ulfberth huffed at that, telling the Argonian was not going to be able to pay them for the materials. "Doubt you have the coin to rent the forge or even buy the materials needed if that's the case."

Taking his pack off, the Argonian produced three iron ingots. "I have enough material to shape my greatsword. All I need now is the material for the armor. I am a weapon-smith, allow me to make you an offer. I will help you forge the swords you are being paid to make, in exchange for the materials I need to make my armor and weapon. Deal?"

Adrianne came up as her blade was getting hot. After a long days work, she was already tired of swinging the hammer. She was not about to oppose help, no matter how stubborn her husband could be. "We could use the help… As long as all he is asking for are the materials for him to make his own armor, I'd be willing to accept it at this point."

Seeing her husband turn to her and shrug, she nodded and went to get more materials. Turning back to the Argonian, Ulfberth groaned out in protect by begrudgingly accepted. "Alright, show us what you can do."

Setting his things aside, the Argonian stepped up to the forge and started evening out the heat. It didn't take long till the blade currently being worked on was finished forging, as he hammered with all his might, but also all his skill. As soon as it had its shape, he passed it on. "Give me two tongs and two more ingots."

The first ingot was put into the flame, and as soon as it turned red hot and ready for shaping, he took it off the fire and put the second on. Quickly, skillfully, and with all his might, he was shaping the sword the same way Adrianne was, and as the metal cooled, he threw it back on the fire and took the now ready second ingot out, and started shaping it. The two looked at his handiwork, impressed by his skill as a forge master. Adrianne smiled. "You make me ten swords, I'll grind them. Ulfberth will finish their tempering and heat treatment, and I'll finish from there. After those ten, you are welcome to the materials you need to forge your gear."

Not even flinching, the Argonian smiled as he finished his first blade shape. "Deal."

 **XxX xx XxX**

The first light came over the mountain just as Taalnir and Lydia were setting out of Ivarstead. They went at a brisk but leisure pace, though it would still take them most of the day, they were making some good time by the afternoon to be in Riverwood. As they slowed down as to not cause a disturbance, one of the Guards came up to stop them. "Dragonborn, well met."

Stopping, Taalnir nodded. "Same to you. What's the trouble?"

"None, as far as we know. Last night we had a visitor, someone who came into town with a message to Whiterun. He was an Argonian in scale-like armor and an ancient Nordic weapon, heavily muscular, horns everywhere on his head. Not your typical Courier. He 'slept' under a tree overlooking the river and the bridge, and when the sun came up, he was gone. We do not know what to make of it, but he didn't seem like a bandit. He seemed polite, but I have this weird feeling about him. Keep your guard up if you meet him." With that, the guard left to check the perimeter.

Getting through town, the two ladies managed to make their way back to Whiterun before dinner. Coming to the gate, the guards opened them up to the Dragonborn. "Dragonborn, there's news. An Argonian in chain-mail and scale armor came through the gate this morning, looking for you. He has a letter from the Jarl of Falkreath, he said. Expect him if you go to Jorrvaskr, we said that would be where to find you."

Nodding, Taalnir came through the gate. She was very curious as to why this Argonian was suddenly looking for her, and why his appearance seemed to make the others curious. Lydia was even starting to find this unnatural. "My Thane, whoever this Argonian is, I highly doubt he is after you negatively. By now, word of your exploits in Whiterun have no doubt been spread far enough, but to come here from Falkreath so soon? Something seems unusual here, but we should not expect hostility."

"Agreed." As they past Warmaiden's, Taalnir looked curiously at the many swords piled up, freshly forged and at least four ground down to their final shape and size, and wondered if Adrianne had some help. Though she had other matters to deal with. "Let's go get some food and drink, talk to Vilkas. Tomorrow we head out, whether we meet this Argonian or not."

Soon, she had returned to Jorrvaskr's dining hall and saw Farkas and Skjor, along with their harbinger Kodlak. Sitting at the table and grabbing some of the roasted beef, she told of her travel to Ivarstead. She gave the payment to Farkas in his brother's stead and was given a hundred Septims for her trouble. Kodlak turned to her. "So, what will you do now?"

"I have one final trial to complete for the Greybeards, to retrieve an artifact from their founder from his burial site in Ustengrav. Lydia tells me it's little ways past Morthal." Drinking her mead, she sighed and relaxed in her chair.

Skjor huffed. "Morthal. I've heard the Jarl there has locked herself in her Manor and refuses to see her people. Wish you luck going there. When do you leave?"

"I must leave in the morning. It's a long ride from Whiterun, and I will most likely need to rest the night in Rorikstead. Then again before Morthal. I'll be taking the main roads after all, so it will take some time." Though she wondered just how big the Hold was. She had crossed into Whiterun from the south, past Falkreath, and into the Rift in Ustengrav. " _There are many holds in Skyrim, nine to be exact. I wonder if I will ever visit them all on my journey?_ "

Kodlak nodded. "I wish you the best on your journey. When you have finished your trial, we will see about you becoming a full-fledged Companion."

As she headed to bed that night, Taalnir could almost see a gleam in Skjor's good eye. It made her curious, but she would not question it yet.

By Morning, she was just finishing breakfast with Lydia, who was settling her bag for the travel ahead, when the doors suddenly opened. Turning, the two saw a large Argonian step into Jorrvaskr. Though he was not wearing a scaled chain-mail vest, rather it was a full set of Banded Iron armor, he was indeed very large and muscular, wielding a large blade, and with a lot of horns on his head and face.

Seeing the Altmer and the Nord women at the table, he spoke. "I was told I could find the Dragonborn here. Would that be one of you?"

Standing up, Taalnir put a hand on the hilt of her sword. "I am."

Walking down the steps to her, he produced the letter. "I made a promise to bring this to you. Here, from the Jarl of Falkreath."

Taking the letter, she opened it and began reading silently. It spoke of hearing of her exploits, as the newly discovered Dragonborn and who killed a Dragon. Seeing Lydia look to her questioningly, she spoke up. "The Jarl of Falkreath, this Siddgeir, wants me to meet him, to see if I would like to become Thane of Falkreath. It seems more a political plow of some kind to me than a genuine honor. I thought Falkreath's Jarl was a bit more… Honorable than this. My father protected their borders at one time, even earning the family name of NightGuard."

Lydia stood up and took the letter to read it. "Siddgeir has not been Jarl for that long, he is a younger Jarl than the others."

The Argonian crossed his arms. "All I was asked of him was to give this letter. Otherwise, I have no allegiance to the Hold. The only allegiance I have is to the Dragonborn."

That took the two of them by surprise. The Altmer had to know. "What brought you to me if not this letter?"

"The Hist." Seeing their confusion, he elaborated. "You know of the Hist, yes?"

Taalnir had, but there wasn't much reading material on the subject, so she was still confused. "It's your god, correct?"

"Not our God. We do not worship the Hist. The Hist saved Argonians many times, has helped us in crisis. In times of great need, it would give us strength and knowledge beyond years of training and learning to prepare us for a threat, as it did when the Oblivion gates opened." Closing his eyes and remembering the very memories of his people during that time, he recalled everything. "Whilst many were trying to hold off the hordes of Mehrunes Dagon, the Argonian people invaded them instead and closed our gates by force. After the gates of all were closed, we were in great strength and number, and saved our people from being taken, enslaved, and our land desecrated by the Dunmer of Morrowind. And now, the Hist gave me everything to become it's Champion, to help the Dragonborn stop the threat of the Dragons from destroying Tamriel."

To Taalnir it sounded almost too amazing to be true what the Hist has done, however, the history books have said in that time the Argonians were the only race to fight off the Daedra by themselves. Lydia was not so convinced, as it was wildly out of her realm of understanding. "I don't believe a word you say is true. If the Hist could do all that, why does it not just rise up and destroy the dragons itself?"

Sighing, shaking his head, the Argonian just answered as truthfully as he could. "Because the Hist cannot leave Argonia. It can no longer spread outside the Black Marsh. Our symbiotic relationship has given the Hist a people to protect it who understand, and we Argonians are given peace, and in times of need and crisis a way to defend ourselves. We protect the Hist, it grants us gifts to better our lives. You do not have to believe me about the Hist's greatness, all you need to believe, is I am here to help you. Allow me to join you on your travels."

After a moment of thought, Taalnir nodded and put a hand forward. "As long as you want to help, then I will welcome it. If you turn on us or become a liability, then no mercy. Champion of the Hist or not."

Shaking the woman's hand, he smiled. "You'll not see me fail you."

With that out of the way, the Altmer warrior it was time for introductions. "My name is Taalnir. This here with me is Lydia."

Giving a small bow, the Argonian finally spoke his name since the first steps he took outside the Marsh. "I am called Gin-Kai. It is a pleasure to meet you. Though I find it an odd choice for Akatosh to grant such an ability to a High Elf, given the state the Thalmor have caused by creating Civil War between the Empire and Skyrim."

Frowning at that, Taalnir glared at Gin. "I am not with the Thalmor, in fact, I am against their entire campaign and ideology."

Nodding, Gin understood. "I did not mean any disrespect. I did not assume you were with them, only that a large portion of Thalmor are Altmer, and that an Altmer has been chosen as the Dragonborn, who has been suspected of being a Nord. It is quite ironic given the state of things."

Softening her glare, the Altmer just accepted it as Gin's sense of humor. Though she had to admit, he had a point with that. "Do you have your gear ready to go?"

Gin nodded and turned, gesturing to his back which had his sleeping roll wrapped around his new sword and a small travel bag attached to the roll on the right side and a waterskin hanging on his belt. "I travel light. I only have what I need, never anything extra. Food, water, and anything I find that can be used later to improve my gear. I am ready whenever you are."

Seeing as they finished eating, and had packed their needed provisions, the two ladies started out the door with the large muscular Argonian behind them. As they past Warmaiden's, Adrianne noticed Gin and waved. "Thank you again for the help!"

Waving back, Gin nodded. "Keep at it, Adrianne. I have faith you will learn to be as great as Eorlund himself."

Taalnir looked back at him. "So it was you who helped forge all those weapons?"

Nodding, Gin smiled proudly. "The Hist gave me the skills needed to forge anything. I forged my armor and sword myself, using materials Adrianne gave me in return for my work at her forge, helping her with her large order recently. It took me all night to finish my armor."

As the girls saddled up their horses, Taalnir noticed Gin not climbing on his. "Where is your horse?"

Gin turned to her. "I do not own one. I have not needed one either."

Lydia was not convinced. "You helped forge swords and armor for over twenty hours, with no horse to quickly bring you from Riverwood to Whiterun? I find that hard to believe."

Stretching his arms and legs, Gin narrowed his eyes forward. "Lead the way… I'll keep up."

With that, the trio started at a slow gallop to the west. It was almost shocking to see such a heavily armored and weighed down warrior to be running just as fast as they were riding. It was at this point Gin decided to ask. "Where are we heading? Markarth? Solitude?"

As they passed the tower that they found the dragon at, the skeleton broken down and put in carts to return to Whiterun, Taalnir answered. "Morthal. It is near where we must go. The Greybeards gave me a final test to pursue, to retrieve a horn from their founder. It's buried in Ustengrav."

Thinking quickly, the Argonian looked towards the Dragonborn. "A faster route is through the northern mountains, though the main road stops before hitting them, and the goat trail is narrow. We would be hitting Solitude before Morthal by taking the main roads, which is the long route around the mountains and marshes."

Stopping for a moment, Taalnir looked to Lydia. "This true?"

Lydia looked northward, seeing the road up. She was trying to remember why she didn't mention it. After a moment, she knew why. "Oh, right. There is a trail up through the mountains, but the road leads past a couple Giant encampments, and the legends tell of a special forge past them, but it has been decades since any have made it through that road. It's not very safe, though it would be quicker."

"The Lunar Forge, a Forge that is best worked on through the night. There is a special magic there that inlays all that is forged in its fires special properties at night. If it has been abandoned, then it would take days to get everything back to working ideal conditions given the right Smith, and the right materials." Though he sighed. "Though the more trouble we run into, the slower we take getting to our destination. The safest route would be Rorikstead, then north. But instead of sticking to the roads, we should split off and follow the northern river flowing from the marshlands of Hjaalmarch. We would find a road leading to the southern entrance of Morthal then."

Lydia was quite impressed by the man's knowledge of Skyrim's landscape. It was as if he had a map in his head that was perfect. "How do you know Skyrim so well?"

Looking to the Housecarl, Gin shook his head. "Same answer, same response. The Hist gave me such knowledge, yet you do not believe me. Let us not dwell on such things."

Before Lydia could respond to that, Taalnir spoke up. "Let's not fight each other. As long as we are all in agreement of our route, we should stick to it. It will be a long road ahead to Rorikstead, let us make haste."

After an hour of traveling, the three warriors were soon stopped by a loud roaring in the distance. Stopping, they looked around. Lydia saw exactly what it was. "By the Divines, look! Dragon!"

Coming over the western mountain range was a large red dragon quickly flying over them. Drawing her sword, Taalnir leaped from her horse. "Alright, everyone, find some cover!" Slapping the flank of her horse, the Altmer got its attention. "Go, Tam, get out of here! Find me later!"

Seeing the Dragon turn and swoop down on them, Taalnir breathed in. " **Fus Ro!** " The thundering Shout pushed the Dragon back and caused it to stagger for a moment, forcing it to land instead of pull up.

Quickly, Gin drew his blade and rushed for the Dragon quickly, gaining ground and slashing into the Dragons wing, but the scales keeping it in one piece. Fluffing its wings, it caused the Argonian to take a step back before it started walking forward, head held high. "Dovahkiin, die! **Fo Krah Diin!** "

Holding her shield up high, Taalnir was soon feeling her skin get extremely cold. She would have to get out of the way, and fast, but her power had not returned yet. Lydia, seeing her Thane in trouble, started firing arrows from the back. One caught in the Dragons mouth, causing him to stop his attack and shake his head.

This gave Gin a chance, rolling under the flailing wing and then stabbing upward, slashing through the tissue and then yelling as he ran down the length of the bone slicing the wing fully.

Though just as he turned around to make another attack, the dragon kicked him up into a nearby tree. Turning back to the two women, he was suddenly sliced up his jaw by Taalnir's blade, then smacked by her shield when she saw him turning back to her. Seeing this was becoming slightly futile on the ground, he lifted himself up and then slammed himself down, causing a small shake of the ground and the Altmer to fall back.

Just as he got his bearings, he lifted up and started getting up off the ground, flapping his injured wing. Lydia fired more arrows into the beast, but he soon got traction and started forward. Seeing this, Taalnir got on her feet and stood her ground, lifting her hands and shooting lightning from her fingertips as her Sparks spell started cracking some of the tough skin of the Dragon as he flew off, but only till he got out of range and up into the sky.

Getting himself balanced on the branch he found himself on, Gin grunted and saw the Dragon in the air. He knew it would come around again, trying to get to them from the sky. Seeing that the Dragonborn had not used her full potential with the voice yet, he knew she was still learning. With that, he sheathed his blade and started climbing the tree to its height, hoping to hurry in time for the pass the Dragon would no doubt make.

Lydia looked to the pass they were passing, and a light bulb lit in her head. "My Thane! Into the cove! We can force him down a single path!"

Seeing it herself, the Altmer warrior nodded. "Let's go!" As they ran for it, they noticed Gin climbing a tree. "What are you doing?! Get down and fight!"

Yelling down at them, Gin started climbing faster. "Just make that beast fly nearby! I'll ground him! You finish him!"

It didn't take long for the Dragon to fly by, ice showering the women as he tried to bypass their chance of getting to cover. Grabbing her Housecarl, Taalnir threw Lydia forward on the icy path and walked back to get a run up to it, and with all her might, sped her way up, but caught last second by the slippery ice.

Though she didn't get the chance to fall back down as Lydia grabbed her hand and started pulling her up. As they got into cover, Taalnir looked up to the tree, and noticed Gin at the top, brushing off some of the branches to get a clear jump. "Don't miss!"

Coming back around, the Dragon flapped in place above the women. "Cornered, eh, Dovahkiin? No matter… **FO KRA-** " but his words failed him as Gin jumped from the tree and jammed his sword into the chest of the beast, right next to where the wing was held onto.

As the beast flailed in the air, Taalnir gave it a final push. " **FUS RO!** " The force of her shout caused the beast to turn and flip in the air before slamming onto it's back. This gave Gin his chance as he pulled his blade out of the Dragon and drove it back in, and with all his might, tearing the muscle and bone from its socket, the Dragon's wing now completely limp.

Just as he finished this feat, the Dragon pushed off the ground with its other wing, roaring in pain and flailing on the ground. As it regained some fighting instinct, it rose up and then slammed itself on the Argonian, crushing him into the ground.

This, however, gave Taalnir her chance, climbing onto it's back and racing up the spine. Rushing up the body, Taalnir jumped onto the back of its head and clamped her legs around its neck. It did not like this, as it started thrashing its head all over the place, lifting up and trying to shake Taalnir off, but her hand was gripping tightly onto its horn, and with the flailing head giving her other arm momentum, she aimed her sword into the back of the skull of the beast, and when it tried to lift it's head up, she jammed the blade deep into its skull and slashed out through the neck, cutting the head almost half off, and it's brains spilling to the ground.

With a final roar, the dragon shook in agony before flopping to the ground, dead. After a few moments, the Dragon's body began to shed into a corpse of bones and rotting flesh, power swirling from within it and absorbed into Taalnir's spirit, granting her greater power.

As the corpse started to shed its flesh, Gin crawled from under the beast and sheathed his sword. Rolling his shoulders and groaning in slight pain, he turned to the two women with him. "Do you doubt me further?"

Sliding off the back of the neck of the dragon, Taalnir sheathed her own blades. "You fight well, and smart. Thank you for the assistance from the tree, without that we'd have been trapped and him out of reach."

The Argonian nodded. "Though I also found out more of you… Your power is growing, but you've only just begun. Your Dragon Soul is not very powerful yet."

"What do you mean, her Dragon Soul?" Lydia knew the Dragonborn was uniquely gifted, but having an actual dragon soul?

Sighing, feeling tired of having to explain, Gin just kept it simple. "Yes. Each Dragonborn is born with the power of a Dragon. The ability to project their power in a Thu'um like a dragon does. But to do this, they need a soul of a dragon. Killing a dragon gives the victor with a dragon soul, or the nearest assisting dragon soul, their power. As we kill more dragons, your power will grow. You will be able to use your Thu'um faster, and it will become more powerful as time goes on."

Taalnir nodded. "As the Greybeards told me. But in order to use the Words of Power, I need to hear them within me, and understand them, know their meaning. That isn't given by a Soul alone. I need to hear the word within me strongly."

"And how did you do this with the words you know now?"

That gave the Altmer a pause in thought. " _Fus, Ro, Wuld… I learned Fus from a felled Dragon. But when did I… In Bleak Falls."_ Smiling, Taalnir nodded. "The first word I found, Fus, was written on a wall in the tomb I found the dragon stone in, where Farengar sent me. Bleak Falls Barrow. Ro and Wuld came from when the Greybeards spoke the word, and they engraved the very stone in front of them. The words then glowed in a wisp-like power that clicked in my mind, I could… feel it."

Nodding, the Argonian understood what she said completely. "You heard the word within from a power given to stone, stored to be heard by the next Dragonborn. The power awaits you to find. Most likely from the graves of those who helped or fought the dragons from ancient times. Tombs and Barrows. We find tombs, we find the words. Then all you need to do is understand them, put meaning behind them, and you'll find you can do much more than shout a dragon with a magical wave of force to stagger a Dragon in the air. Maybe even breath fire, or ice. What say we find more Tombs and Barrows as we travel?"

"That… Actually sounds like a good idea. After this fight, we need you at your best." Lydia had to admit, after what she witnessed the last few days, the Argonian was right. "I think I know a few famous burial chambers around Skyrim, if any are in the way I'll let you know."

Smiling, Taalnir agreed and called for her horse. Once Tam came back, they rode out along the road to Rorikstead. As they rode, Taalnir could not help but be impressed. She wondered about Gin-Kai. " _He came to Skyrim before I slain my first Dragon, he knew a Dragonborn was coming. He came to Whiterun after hearing how I helped slay Mirmulnir. He is strong, fast, smart. He is full of surprises. Though now I wonder why, and how. Is he truly an Argonian here to help? Or was he sent by other forces..._ " She would learn more of her new traveling companion as time went on.

It didn't take too long till the sun started to set, which was perfect timing when they finally road into town. It was a very productive farming town, with nearly every abode having some sort of crop they had, ranging from wheat to leeks, cabbage, and potatoes, it was clear they were master farmers. Passing by one of the residents carrying some picked crops, the woman looked at the three heavily armed warriors. "Welcome to Rorikstead, what brings three strong looking fighters here?"

Smiling, the Altmer answered. "Just passing through on our way to Morthal. Can you tell us where the inn is?"

With a nod, the woman turned and pointed up the road. "Right up there, at the top of the uphill road on the right. You'll see the sign. Enjoy your stay!"

After climbing the road up, the two women set their horses near the trough and started inside. After paying for rooms, they sat down and started eating dinner. Gin himself paid for some paper and came back, grabbing an inkwell and quill. "Our route. When we make our way through at dawn, here is what I was saying earlier." He drew a few mountain ranges and a line up around them. After a moment he pointed at the top. "This is Solitude, up here northbound on the road. Morthal is here."

He shaped a little to the east and rounded the road around a mountain leading there. "This is where the road leads if we take it, but it will take us longer and we are close to Solitude. HQ for the Empire's finest at the moment. I suggest taking off-road along this river, and getting back on the road, right here, and following it into Morthal." He drew a river from one point to another the other way around the mountain he made out, and a dotted line for their trail. "This will cut time, and be a straight route in. Would you agree to this?"

After seeing the drawing of the map, Lydia had to admit he had a very good idea of the area. She had seen maps of Skyrim, but for someone who only just came to the province, he had great detail on the area. "The map looks accurate. And agreed, though we should be careful. There's little less time, but the rivers have been known to attract caverns and dens that commonly attract bandits for their hideouts."

Thinking about it, Taalnir nodded, drinking her Mead. "Then it's settled. We head that way. We can handle some Bandits, though let us not go looking for trouble if we can avoid it."

With their agreement, they ate and drank till late into the night, and slept soundly afterward. Tomorrow was the road ahead awaiting them with more adventure.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

And there we have it! Done and done! I hope this is a good chapter, I fear introducing and having Gin-Kai in so early is a bit of a stretch, especially considering what he knows. But hey, you'll tell me, right? Merry Christmas!


End file.
